MISION: LOS GUIRIS
by moth13
Summary: Beckett y Castle son mandados a una importante misión, fuera del país. Son mandados a España, donde tendrán que convivir mas cerca de lo que ellos piensan.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es uno de los primeros que escribí, por eso los personajes son ya antiguos, espero que les guste la historia, como ya dije esta historia esta escrita desde hace mucho tiempo y ya la tengo acabada, ire subiendo los 33 capitulos. **

**Espero que os guste, y espero vuestros comentarios**

CAPITULO I

Era verano y hacia un calor en la ciudad, insoportable.

Kate se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la invitación para unos días en los Hampton. Castle la había invitado a ella y todos para que pasaran unos días juntos, pero Josh había roto con ella, y no quería que de momento nadie se enterara, no tenía ganas de tener que explicar por qué Josh no había ido o no iba a venir.

Ella esta recordando la discusión que había tenido con Josh antes de que este decidiera terminar con la relación, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono al ver quien la llamaba se extraño

-Hola, ya te dije que no voy a ir a los Hamptons, no seas pesada.

-Yo también me alegro de oírte Katie. –Dijo Lannie- Pero no te llamaba para eso.

-¿Entonces a que debo tu llamada?

-¿Solo llamaba para preguntarte que tal estabas?

-Pues estoy muy bien gracias, por preocuparte por mí, pero no entiendo esa preocupación repentina que te ha entrado.

-Vamos Katie que las noticias vuelan aquí en Nueva York, se lo que ha pasado con Josh.- Dijo Lannie, esperando que su amiga le diera una respuesta.

-Joder Lannie, eres como un radar espía, no se te pasa ni una.

-¿Aun lo pones en duda? Todavía no me has contestado a mi pregunta. Pero ya veo que no estás muy mal, ¿por qué será?- Esto último lo dijo con un tono de ironía.

-OH vamos Lannie, estoy bien, pero no por lo que tu estas pensando, te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta Castle. En realidad Josh lleva razón, nuestra relación no va a llegar más lejos de lo que ya ha ido.

-Y eso es porque tú, estas enamorada hasta las trancas de Castle.- Dijo Lannie jugueteando.

-Eso es por qué yo soy, Detective y el es cirujano, y nuestras vidas son totalmente distintas e incompatibles. Y deja de decir que estoy enamorada de Castle, que te puede oír.

-Pues si me oye, ya sería un milagro, yo no he ido tampoco a los Hamptons. Cuando me entere, llame a Esposito y le dije que no iba ya que mi amiga me necesitaría.- Dijo ella-Así que vete dando una ducha que tenemos salida de chicas, esta noche, y no me pongas ninguna excusa, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-OH Lannie, yo no quería que se enteraran todavía de lo de Josh, y ahora… Bueno como no tengo otro remedio que salir, te espero aquí en una hora ¿te parece?- Dijo Kate

-Hay estaré ponte tus mejores trapos, esta noche nos vamos de caza.

Unas horas más tarde estaban en una discoteca muy conocida, bebiendo y bailando como hacía mucho tiempo.

-Kate voy al baño, pero no se te ocurra pedir más copas, creo que por hoy es suficiente, mañana te dolerá el alma.- Dijo Lannie, mirando a su amiga, estaba en un estado muy deplorable.

-Ooooohhh Laaaannieeee, eres una aguuua fiezta. Vamos la nocheee es joven.- Dijo ella, intentando ponerse de pie para ir a por otra copa, pero no podía ni levantarse.

De camino al baño, Lannie se dio la vuelta para ver si su amiga seguía allí, o se había levantado para pedir más copas, vio que Kate se había levantado y estaba abrazada al cuello de un hombre que intentaba sentarla otra vez en el sillón.

Cuando Lannie salió del baño, casi media hora después de haber entrado, es lo que tenía la cola del baño de chicas, que era eterna. Se dio cuenta de que Kate no estaba, empezó a buscarla por todos los rincones de la discoteca, y no la vio. Se acerco hasta la barra y pregunto al camarero, este le dio una nota que habían dejado para ella.

Cuando Lannie leyó la nota no pudo evitar un cierto alivio, sabía que su amiga estaba en buenas manos y no le iba a pasar nada malo, sino todo lo contrario, si todo iba bien, lo que le pasaría seria todo bueno.

Ya era de día en Nueva York, de repelente sonó el teléfono, ella lo cogió.

-B…Beckett,- Dijo ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, por el dolor que sentía.

-Buenos días, Detective Beckett, necesito que este aquí al mediodía.- Dijeron al otro lado de teléfono.

-¿Perdón?- ella no tenía muy claro quien la llamaba y miro el identificador del móvil-¡Capitán!- carraspeo y se espabiló todo lo que pudo-¿Donde quiere que este?

-Lo siento Beckett, empezare de nuevo. Necesito que este en mi despacho al mediodía, ¿y si puede localizar a Castle? Llevo toda la mañana llamándole y no contesta.

-De acuerdo señor, intentare localizarle, pero puede decirme ¿porque necesita que estemos los dos allí?- Ella sintió como alguien al otro lado de la cama se daba la vuelta y la besaba en la espalda desnuda, en ese momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una que había alguien en su cama y dos que estaba desnuda. Lo malo es que no se acordaba nada de anoche.

-Solo que no hagan planes para el resto de las dos semanas que vienen. Se lo diré cuando estén aquí, no puedo decirle nada mas.-Kate, dejo de escuchar al Capitán en el momento que vio que estaba desnuda, pensó por un instante quien estaría al otro lado de la cama y no quiso ni mirar, era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien en el estado que lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-De acuerdo señor, pero usted también intente localizar a Castle, ya sabe como es.

Kate se conocía y ella sabía que no podía ser alguien desconocido para ella, ya había pasado por otras borracheras y nunca había hecho eso, esta vez no iba ser diferente, pensó que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la cama y que le había besado era Josh, que había ido a buscarla para reconciliarse. Ella se dio la vuelta para ponerse encima de él, y lo beso, con el teléfono en la mano.

-El que localice antes a Castle que avise al otro, ¿te parece Beckett?- Al separarse y abrir los ojos tras el beso, su cara se quedo paralizada, se quedo blanca y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir.

-Beckett, Kate, ¿le ocurre algo?- Al otro lado del teléfono se notaba auténtica preocupación por aquel silencio- ¿Beckett estas bien?

-Eeeeehhhh, sí señor, estoy bien, solo un poco sorprendida…. por su llamada. Como le dije, estaré allí al mediodía- Mientras tapaba la boca de la persona que tenia debajo de ella, para impedir que dijera algo.- Capitán, y no se preocupe por Castle, ya le localizo yo. Hasta luego Capitán

-Hasta luego Detective.-Colgando el teléfono


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que os guste, no se corten en comentar. MUCHAS GRACIAS A Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, por comentar siempre.**

CAPITULO II

Cuando Beckett se aseguro que al otro lado del teléfono no había nadie, lo dejo en la mesita de noche. Quito la mano de la boca de él y dijo:

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?

-Buenos días, detective, ¿podrías repetir eso que me has hecho antes de taparme la boca? Por cierto, estas hermosa por las mañanas.- Ella se sonrojo y al mirar hacia abajo para que él no lo notara, se dio cuenta que solo llevaba sus braguitas. Eso hizo que por instinto ella intentara taparse con sus brazos.

-¡Castle mira hacia otro lado! Contéstame, que haces en mi cama, porque estoy desnuda y tú en calzoncillos- Ella vio como Castle giro la cabeza mirando a la puerta del baño y en ese momento vio que tenía un chupón en el cuello- ¿Castle, que paso anoche?

-Detective ¿me está diciendo que no se acuerda de nuestra noche de pasión y desenfreno?- El quiso hacerla sufrir un poquito, como él había sufrido la noche anterior al tener que rechazarla, él era un caballero.

-Y tú me estás diciendo que ¿te aprovechaste, de mi situación para llevarme a la cama?- Beckett lo dijo un tono enfadado.

-Señorita Beckett, la única que se aprovecho fue usted, y de echo cuando vaya a la comisaría, quiero poner una denuncia contra usted- dijo él intentando no reírse.

-Así ¿porque me vas a denunciar?

-Por intento de violación- Y se señalo el chupón con el dedo.

-Castle dime que paso anoche, ¿Qué quieres, que te lo suplique?- Kate le miro con unos ojos amenazadores- Pues no lo haré

-No estaría nada mal- se puso la mano en la barbilla, y se quedo un momento pensativo- Creo que la idea me excita.

-¡Castle! No es el momento- Le agarro de una oreja y apretó para torturarle- Dime de una vez ¿porque estas en mi cama, yo estoy desnuda, tú tienes un chupón, y porque me has besado?

-¡Ay valeee, vale! Yo te cuento lo que quieras pero suéltame que me vas arrancar la oreja- Kate le soltó y espero la respuesta

-Empieza desde el principio.

-OK. Pues yo me entere de que Josh te ha dejado, y no quería que estuvieras sola, pero Lannie tuvo la misma idea, así que me fui a tomar una copa a la discoteca y allí te encontré, en un estado de embriaguez total, así que te acompañe hasta casa, y cuando llegamos aquí, tu empezaste a besarme y a quitarme la camisa- Kate cada vez tenía los ojos más abiertos, estaba sorprendida por su comportamiento- Ahí debió ser cuando me hiciste el chupón, pero como yo soy un perfecto caballero, te pare, entonces tu decidiste vomitarme como venganza.

-Te lo estas inventando, y por qué yo estoy desnuda ¿si solo te vomite a ti?

-Tenía varias opciones quedarme desnudo, quedarme con mis calzoncillos o ponerme una de tus braguitas. Las de encaje negro me gustaron mucho, pero lástima que no sean de mi talla. Tú no parabas de vomitar así que te pusiste perdida también. Yo te lleve a la ducha y te di un baño de agua fría. Te quite la ropa y te acosté en la cama para que la durmieras. Pero tu necesitabas más de una ducha fría, te quitaste el sujetador y volviste a intentar violarme, me resistí todo lo que pude, y de ahí lo que tú tienes- Señalando tímidamente el cuello-Después de luchar contra mi libido y la tula, conseguí que te quedaras dormida, yo estaba tan agotado que me quede también dormido en tu cama.

-¿Cómo que tengo yo qué?

-Así que tranquila, no paso nada de lo que te tengas que arrepentir, bueno… o si- La miro con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Castle me estás diciendo, que has mirado mi ropa interior, que me has hecho un chupón en el cuello y que intente acostarme contigo? Y no me has contestado porque me has besado.

-Si a todo lo primero y yo no te he besado, si mal no recuerdo, has sido tú la que se ha puesto encima de mí y me ha besado.

-Tú has seguido besándome, podías haberme parado, y yo no me echado encima de ti- Dijo Kate, pero en el fondo le divierte todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

-Como te he dicho soy un caballero y tú estabas al teléfono con Montgomery, no quería interrumpir vuestra conversación, y si no te has echado encima de mi ¿Por qué estas así?- Dijo Castle, señalando la postura en la que estaban todavía.

Kate se dio cuenta que todavía estaba encima de él y que estaba intentando tapar sus pechos con el brazo. Ella se levanto instintivamente, cogió ropa interior y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

Antes de que entrara en el baño, Castle se levanto de la cama y la cogió del brazo, la hizo girar bruscamente y la agarro por el cuello, para darle un apasionado beso, que ella no esperaba, pero que correspondió. Cuando terminaron ella le miro y dijo:

-¿Qué haces?

-yo cumplo mis promesas, y esto me lo hiciste prometer anoche antes de dormirte,

-¿Cómo?-Kate no entendía nada de lo que decía ahora Castle

-Tú me hiciste jurar por mi hija, que te besaría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y lo que se jura se cumple.

-Pues yo te juro que si lo vuelves hacer, te disparo. Y yo también cumplo con lo que juro- Dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada. Dándose la vuelta para meterse al baño.

-Pues podías haberme parado, y no lo has hecho.-dijo él, sonriendo picaron y acercándose a ella.

-Castle me has pillado desprevenida y no he sabido reaccionar, nada mas- Ella se da la vuelta para mirarle de frente.

-Me estás diciendo que si no te pillo desprevenida, ¿me hubieras parado?

-Pues claro, que te piensas ¿qué me ha gustado?- dice ella todo orgullosa.

-Lo voy a comprobar- Se acerca a ella, la coge por las muñecas y la empuja hasta la pared, donde vuelve a besarla, la suelta de las manos y la coge por el cuellos para saborear su profundo beso.

Kate sube las manos por su torso desnudo y se enlaza al cuello para atraerle más hacía ella. Ella gime, y en ese momento el deja de besarla, la mira a los ojos y la dice:

-¿Me disparas o sigo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues aquí otro capitulo, espero que os guste. Y recordad que podéis comentar**

CAPITULO III

Ella se queda durante unos instantes pensativa, recuerda lo que ayer le dijo Lannie, sobre que estaba enamorada de Castle. En ese momento tenía las mariposas revoloteando en el estómago. Acaba de darse cuenta de que todos tienen razón y ella solo está negando lo evidente. Pero decide que eso no puede ir a más, por su propio bien y por el de Castle

-¡Suéltame!-Se separa de Castle dándole un empujón-tengo que ducharme, tenemos que estar en la comisaría dentro de unas horas, me duele la cabeza y tengo el estómago que parece una bomba.

Castle se queda paralizado, no esperaba esa respuesta, antes incluso esperaba un tiro, pero no ese empujón que casi hace que se caiga al suelo. Pero decide hacer como que no le importa.

-Tranquila, podemos ducharnos juntos, así ahorramos agua, tiempo y lo mejor de todo, nos divertiremos.

Beckett se acerca a él hasta que están tan juntos que uno oye la respiración del otro.

-Si vuelves a besarme o hacer cualquier broma, referente a nosotros en relación con el sexo, ya no podrás volver a documentarte más conmigo. Nuestra única relación se terminara. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Si lo he entendido, pero lo que no entiendo, es a ti.-Castle está roto, no entendía por que se había cabreado tanto, el sabia, que los besos que se habían dado eran de verdad, además anoche ella, le había dicho que le quería, ¿a qué venia esto?

-No tienes que entender nada, tu solo haces lo que te digo y todos contentos- Ella volvió a intentar entrar al baño para ducharse

-Beckett, sé que esto es nuevo, pero también sé que los besos han sido de verdad, con sentimiento. Por qué lo niegas.

-Castle coge tu ropa y vete a casa, al mediodía nos espera el capitán en su despacho.

-¿Te paso a recoger o pasas tú?- Castle estaba triste, porque le acaba de echar de su casa.

-Será mejor que cada uno vaya por su cuenta.-ella se metió al baño y cerró la puerta. Castle se quedó boquiabierto al ver que ella había decidido apartarle. Recogió su ropa, se vistió y se marchó.

Beckett al oír la puerta cerro los ojos, dio un suspiro y dijo para ella -Lo siento Rick, es lo mejor para todos- Le estaba doliendo hasta el alma. Se había dado cuenta de que le quería, que sentía lo que con Josh no había sentido en todo este tiempo y con Rick solo con unos besos había sentido las mariposas.

Al mediodía ella se presentó antes en la comisaría, quería saber de qué iba la reunión, pero el capitán no estaba, así que tocaba esperarle. Decidió llamar a Lannie mientras esperaba

-Por fin da señales de vida, la señora.

-Si no me hubieras dejado tirada en la discoteca.-Dijo Kate

-¿Cómo? Perdona pero la que se fue de la discoteca con el escritor fuiste tú. Y la que se quedó sola fui yo

-Y tu como sabes con quien me fui, porque me dejaste.

-No pude impedirlo, cuando salí del baño tú ya no estabas, y el dejo una nota en la barra para mí. ¿No es encantador? Bueno cuenta que tal fue todo anoche.

-No lo sé, no me acuerdo de nada, solo de lo que me dijiste y llevas razón

-¿Qué estas enamorada de Castle?-pregunto Lannie

-No. Lo de que hoy me iba a doler el alma. Bueno….. Y lo otro también.

-¿Cómo? Repíteme lo que acabas decir- Lannie estaba sorprendida de que su amiga lo reconociera y tan abiertamente.

-Ya lo has oído, no lo voy a repetir

-¿Que ha pasado para que lo digas tan convencida?

-Esta mañana me ha besado dos veces, y he sentido las mariposas en el estómago, aunque no cambia nada entre nosotros, me ayuda a saber lo que siento en realidad-En ese momento vio que la puerta del ascensor se abría y aparecía Castle con su café- Esta noche te invito a cenar en casa y te cuento todo, te dejo, ahora no puedo hablar.

-Lo siento Kate pero esta noche no puedo, tendrá que ser para mañana en la comida o en la cena, tú decides.

-De acuerdo entonces mañana comemos juntas. Chao

Castle se sentó en la su silla y la miro para ver si ya se le había pasado su malestar de esta mañana. A largo el brazo para entregarle el café.

-Aquí tienes detective, su dosis de cafeína, creo que hoy le hará más falta que ningún día, sabemos algo de ¿por qué nos ha llamado el Capitán?

-Gracias, aún no ha llegado el Capitán, así que no se nada.- Se puso a beber el café, como ansia.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, estas mejor?-Pregunto Castle

-¿Por qué he de encontrarme mal? si te refieres a la resaca estoy perfectamente- Se lo dijo en un tono cortante, que no dejaba ni un ápice de duda y ninguna posibilidad de hablar más.

-Ya veo que sigues enfadada, pero sigo sin entenderte

-Yo no estoy enfadada

-Kate me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana, ya sabes, sobre los besos.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, sobre ese tema-Se levantó y fue a recibir a Montgomery que venía en dirección a ellos. Castle la cogió por la muñeca para pararla y ella lo miro

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte- Ella se soltó de él, le miro sin decir nada y después siguió andando hacia el Capitán. Eso hizo que Castle se quedara serio y triste.

-Buenos tardes, Beckett, Castle

-Buenas tardes- Dijeron al unísono

-Los dos a mi despacho ahora mismo, cuanto antes hablemos, antes terminara todo.

Los dos se dirigieron al despacho del Capitán, cuando entraron Montgomery cerró la puerta para que estuvieran más tranquilos y poder hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. **

CAPITULO IV

-¿De que se trata? señor- pregunto Beckett

-Bueno siéntense, y les explico-les dijo Montgomery, haciendo el gesto para que se sentaran.- Nos han encomendado una misión

-¿Una misión?- pregunto Castle- se refiere a un asesinato o ¿una misión de esas en las que tienes que infiltrarte y hacerte pasar por alguien que no eres?

-Me refiero a una misión, Castle

-Díganos que tenemos que hacer Capitán.-Dijo Kate mirando con ojos a Castle. Para ver si se callaba de una vez

- Que dios nos ayude- Dijo Montgomery, con miedo a la reacción de Beckett. -Bueno, allá vamos. Durante dos semanas tienen que hacerse pasar por un matrimonio recién casado que se va de luna de miel a recorrer España.- El capitán no paraba de mirar a Beckett, para ver su reacción.- En España ha habido una serie de asesinatos, todos han sido parejas de americanos que iban de luna de miel. La policía española ha pedido, la colaboración de la nuestra para poder coger a los asesinos.

-¿Cómo que tenemos?, se refiere ¿a Castle y a mí? No entiendo porque le mandan a una misión, ¿a España?, Castle no es policía, le pondríamos en peligro

-Castle sabe español y ha estado en España. Pero solo si él acepta.

-Esposito también sabe español- Castle la miraba, no entendía por qué se estaba comportando de esa forma, como si ya no quisiese nada de él, como si estuviera estorbando en un caso, en su vida, se sintió muy ofendido y contesto.

- Yo acepto en cantado, volver a España, pero Capitán si Beckett no está de acuerdo con esto, yo no quiero participar, ya habrá alguien que se ajuste al perfil- Beckett miro a Castle y vio que le estaba haciendo daño con sus palabras.

-No está bien, pero tendrás que hacerme caso, no molestarme y no meternos en problemas.-Castle la sonreía como un niño de 9 años.

-Bueno ahora que ya están de acuerdo, ¿puedo seguir? Como les decía, se harán pasar por un matrimonio recién casado, que va de luna de miel a España, Serán turistas despistados por su felicidad.

-En España los llaman guiris, a los turistas -Dijo Castle

-Gracias, lo ve como es mejor que vaya Castle con usted, él sabe mucho de las costumbres de España. Solo tendrán que dejar que los siga la policía española, para averiguar quién mató a una serie de parejas americanas. Recopilaran información, de quien se les acerca, quien intenta ser su amigo, quien les da consejos, para poder ver si tienen alguna conexión con los otros casos. Estarán dos semanas recorriendo España, recorriendo los mismos sitios donde todas las parejas han estado, os darán un itinerario con lo que tenéis que hacer todos los días. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Cuando empieza la misión- pregunto Beckett.

-Saldrán mañana a las 6 de la madrugada en un vuelo con dirección a España-Montgomery les explico todo y les entrego las tarjetas de embarque.

-Wow, unas vacaciones pagadas en España-Dijo Castle más contento, mientras canturreaba y bailaba- Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena. Eh, macarena. Aahiii

Montgomery y Beckett no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro y reírse, sin que Castle se diera cuenta.

-Vacaciones serian si disfrutara, pero contigo al lado serán una pesadilla, no veo la hora de volver- Cuando Kate término de pronunciar lo que dijo, se arrepintió al ver la cara con que Castle la estaba mirando. Ella pretendió que fuera una broma, pero no sonó como tal. La cara de Castle lo decía todo, le había herido su comentario.

-Pues entonces aquí tienen la documentación necesaria del caso y los billetes. Cuando lleguen a España un inspector ira a buscarles al aeropuerto y les dará más información, su avión sale a las 6 de la madrugada- Abrió la puerta y los invito a salir, Kate iba la primera y Castle cuando llego a la altura del Capitán le dijo

-Podemos hablar Capitán, a solas

Kate se quedo paralizada, no sabía porque Castle tenía que hablar con el Capitán, y de que.

Ella se sentó en su silla esperando a que Castle terminara y así poder quedar para el día siguiente, de quien recogía a quien. Cuando la puerta de Montgomery se abrió, Castle se despidió de él y se dirigió hacia su silla, cogió su chaqueta y sin decir nada se fue directo al ascensor, Kate se quedó helada, no sabía que Castle estaba tan ofendido. Ella empezó a llamarlo y salió de tras de él.

-Castle…..Rick, espera quiero hablar contigo.

-No te preocupes, no te molesto más. En el avión tendremos tiempo de hablar- Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejando a Kate al otro lado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por comentar. Aquí esta el nuevo capi.**

CAPITULO V

Desde que Kate llego a casa no había parado de pensar en lo mal que se había portado con Castle, sabía que se había pasado y que había herido los sentimientos de él. Encendió el ordenador y miro el tiempo que hacía en España por esos días, para decidir que ropa llevar. Mientras estaba haciendo la maleta su pensamiento se iba a la mañana cuando ella estaba encima de Castle, ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa, en el fondo ella sabía que Castle no había hecho nada y que ella solo se ponía así por miedo a sus sentimientos. Con el tiempo que había estado con Josh nunca sintió lo que tan solo, con un par de besos con Castle había sentido. No pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Castle hablaría con Montgomery y en lo enfadado que se le veía cuando se fue. Una vez que termino la maleta.

Cogió el teléfono para llamar a Castle, con la excusa de quien recogería a quien. Después de escuchar más de 5 tonos y ver que nadie respondía al teléfono, decidió ir a su casa, ella sabía que se había pasado con el comentario y no quería que Castle se sintiera mal, en el fondo solo lo hacía para apartarle, pero no quería que se alejara totalmente.

Llego al loft de Castle se quedo pensativa frente a la puerta. Cuando se decidió llamo al timbre. Al otro lado de la puerta abrió Alexis, quien se alegro de verla.

-Hola Kate, pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

-Hola Lex, ¿qué tal estas? Venía a ver si estaba Castle, necesito hablar con él-Dijo Kate

-Si está en su estudio. Desde que terminamos de hacer la maleta, se metió allí, para escribir. Así que pasa, que yo me voy, tengo prisa.

Kate entra mas dentro del loft, mientras Alexis deja la puerta abierta para coger las llaves y el bolso, al llegar a la puerta se vuelve y dice:

-Kate, cuida de mi padre mientras esta fuera, él hoy ha llegado muy serio y preocupado. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo, no te preocupes, estará bien.

-¡Papáaaaaa, la detective Beckett esta aquí! Me voy a casa de una amiga, si no te veo que tengas un buen viaje-No dejo decir nada mas, la dio un beso en la mejilla, salió y cerró la puerta.

Beckett esperaba que Castle saliera de su estudio y la recibiera, pero eso no ocurrió. Kate se acerco hasta la puerta y dio unos golpecitos a la puerta que estaba abierta, y se asomo, esperando que él contestara.

-¿Se puede?-dijo Kate intentando llamar la atención de Castle.

-Si digo que no, ¿te marcharas?

-Si-Kate ya se estaba dando la vuelta

-Pues entonces, pasa hasta dentro- Ella retrocedió y puso ojos, pero se alegro de que le gastara una broma.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Sobre la capa de ozono o sobre la crisis mundial?-dijo Castle para burlarse de ella-¿que hace aquí detective Beckett? Creía que hasta mañana a las 4 no tenia que verme, ya que le molesta tanto mi presencia.-dijo con un tono de enfado e irónico a la vez.

-Vamos Castle, déjame que te explique...

-No hace falta, me quedo muy claro, no me quieres en tu vida, ni en tu trabajo- La interrumpió

-Castle, sabes que eso no es verdad, si me dejaras explicarte.

-No hay nada que explicar, me lo dijiste en tu casa y después en comisaría. Soy una pesadilla para ti-Estaba tan serio como nunca lo había visto. Dejo el portátil en la mesa y se levanto para ir hacia ella

-Castle, quería pedirte disculpas, por cómo te he tratado hoy, no he tenido un buen día. Se que te ha dolido lo que dije.

-Y yo he sido tu sparring- Puso una mano en su barbilla, como si estuviera pensativo-No ha estado mal, me he ganado tres besos, que me echaras de tu casa, que me trataras como una mierda delante de Montgomery y encima he descubierto que soy tu pesadilla. Ahora te presentas en mi casa para pedirme disculpas ¿Y esperas que te disculpe?

-Ya te he pedido disculpas, sé que me he portado como una imbécil.-Lo dice con total sinceridad

-No te voy a negar que me ha dolido lo que me has hecho hoy, pero no te preocupes mas por ello, cuando volvamos ya no tendrás que aguantarme más.

Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Castle, fueron como un jarro de agua fría sobre Beckett, no esperaba eso. Ella se quedo mirándole fijamente, casi a punto de que se le saliera una lágrima por lo tonta que había sido.

-Castle lo siento de verdad, no quise herirte, pero por favor, reconsidera lo de no seguir con nosotros.-le dijo casi suplicante

-Que más te da si solo soy una pesadilla y un estorbo para ti. ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? Yo pensaba que éramos amigos y podías habérmelo dicho de otro modo, sin gente delante.

-No eres un estorbo, ni una pesadilla, bueno... Solo a veces- Dijo con una sonrisa- Pero en realidad me gusta que seas así, hace que mi trabajo sea más divertido, que no solo sea un muerto más.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo juro, discúlpame

-Disculpas aceptadas, tengo hambre ¿te apetece chino o pizza? Yo invito- Se acerco a ella hasta estar a un paso de ella.

-Lo que más te guste a ti, te dejo elegir

Ella cogió por el cuello y la atrajo hasta él, la beso en la mejilla, despacio pero intensamente.

-¿Castle qué haces?- A ella se le acelero el corazón

-Cobrándome por ser el sparring y sellando nuestro acuerdo de paz- Castle puso su mejilla señalándole con el dedo donde quería el beso. Ella solo pudo poner ojos y hacer caso a la petición de él, se acerco y le dio el beso

-¿Y una copita de vino?- En cuanto termino de decirlo, Beckett tenía la misma cara que la noche anterior

-AAjjj, creo que hoy prefiero agua, creo que durante una temporada seré abstemia.-sonrió.

El la ofreció su brazo y la llevo hasta la cocina mientras hablaba y se reía de la noche anterior.

-Si te hubieras visto anoche, te bebías hasta el agua de los floreros, y no veas cómo te pusiste, lo que decías- Castle no podía parar de recordárselo, era una forma de vengarse de ella, por lo que había echo

-OH, Castle no te vas a olvidar nunca de ello, ¿verdad?

-Cierto detective Beckett-riendo todo lo que podía.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas y risas por parte de los dos, ya era tarde y en pocas horas tenían que estar en el aeropuerto. Habían decidido no dormir y así hacerlo en el avión, ya que eran muchas horas de vuelo. Cuando terminaron decidieron ver una película sentados en el sofá, comiendo unas palomitas y un helado.

-Kate puedo hacerte una pregunta

-Mmmmm… si dime- ella seguía ensimismada en la película y no le miro

-¿Has sentido algo cuando esta mañana te bese?


	6. Chapter 6

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, ES UN POCO CORTO, PERO PROMETO PONER MAÑANA O EL MIÉRCOLES OTRO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER**

CAPITULO VI

Ella no esperaba esa pregunta, tenía la boca con palomitas, le provoco que una se fuera por mal sitio y empezó a toser.

Castle vio que Beckett se estaba asfixiando y empezaba a ponerse morada, el solo se le ocurrió darle golpecitos en la espalda y ofrecerle agua, pero parece que eso no funcionaba, hasta que tomo la decisión de cogerla por la espalda y apretarla con los puños el esternón. Beckett logro expulsar el trozo de palomita que se le había quedado, y empezó a respirar. Cuando ya se empezó a encontrar bien.

-Gracias, Castle

-De nada detective, pensé en dejarte un poco más de tiempo, y así poderte hacer después el boca, boca. Pero tu color morado en la piel, me asusto.

Beckett se acerca a él y le agarra por la oreja.

-¡Ayyyyyyyyyy Manzanas, Manzanas! ¿Pero qué hecho ahora? ¡ Manzanas, Manzanas!- Durante unos segundos él solo da saltitos.

-Pretendías hacer ¿quééééé?

-Era solo una broma, ¡ Manzanas, Manzanas! Suéltame la oreja que te vas a quedar con ella.- Beckett le suelta y se ríe. Mientras Castle se frota la oreja y resopla- Ufff, que afición tienes por mi órgano externo de audición.-La palabra "órgano" había sonado con doble intención.

-¿Por tu qué?- Ella había pillado su doble intención, y ya iba en dirección de volverlo a coger. Castle vio la intención de Beckett de repetir su tirón de oreja, y se aparto a la vez que se reía

-Por mi oreja, si no fuera por qué pones esa cara de Cruella de Vill cada vez que lo haces, diría que te pone.

Kate se acerca con una sonrisa muy picara a la oreja de Castle y le susurra muy sensual:

-Y me pone, no sabes cuánto- Dándole un pequeño beso en la oreja. Coge su bolso y va en dirección a la puerta del loft.

Castle se queda paralizado unos instantes, lo que le acaba de decir le taladra en la mente. Cuando se da cuenta de que ella lo único que pretende es irse sin contestar a la pregunta. Sale corriendo y la adelanta justo antes de que ella llegue a la puerta, se coloca entre la puerta y ella

-Kate, todavía no has respondido a la pregunta que te hice, antes de que casi te matara una palomita.

Ella quería decirle que sí, que había sentido las mariposas en el estomago, que estaba deseando que la besara otra vez, pero no podía decírselo, si lo hacía seria admitir todo lo que sentía por él y ella aún no estaba preparada. Pero tampoco quería decirle que no, porque sería cerrar una puerta que no estaba dispuesta a cerrar, antes de ni siquiera haberla abierto.

Se acerco a él, intento que él se moviera de la puerta, distrayéndole con una mirada sensual a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, y cuando vio que Castle le había dejado el camino libre para poder abrir la puerta le dijo:

-Tal vez -Abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando a Castle con la boca abierta y paralizado.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

De camino a su casa, parada en un semáforo en rojo, recibió un mensaje de él: "Cruella paso a buscarte para ir al aeropuerto", ella sonrió, por lo de Cruella, y le contesto con otro, "Peter pan no puede ir solo por la ciudad, te recojo en un taxi a las 4".

De repente se acordó de que había quedado a la mañana siguiente con su amiga, y pensó que debía llamarla para cancelar la cita. Cuando llego a su apartamento lo hizo.

-Hola Lannie, siento llamarte a estas horas, ¿estas ocupada?

-Buenas noches, katie, ¿ocurre algo, estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca Lannie, solo quería decirte, que lo de mañana se pospone para dentro de unos días, nos han encargado una misión y tengo que salir de la ciudad unos días.

-Estoy al corriente, Esposito me ha contado lo de vuestra misión, y que es eso de que mejor que nunca, ¿que ha pasado con el chico escritor?

-Hombre escritor, Lannie. Nada solo que desde que me beso o nos besamos, me cuesta controlar mis impulsos, mis sentimientos.

-Katie ya que no podemos quedar, me puedes contar todo lo que ha sucedido, yo no puedo aguantar hasta dentro de 15 días para saber lo que esta pasando, que a mi amiga le esta haciendo persona con sentimientos y descontrolada – Al otro lado del teléfono se oía como ella reía.

-¿Pero no estas ocupada?

-Que va, Javier esta hablando con alguien por teléfono, y creo que va para largo- Lannie mira a Esposito y le hace un gesto con la mano, tapando el teléfono como puede para decirle que es katie quien llama- Así que, amiga empieza a contar.

Kate empieza a contarle todo lo que paso desde que ella se fue el día anterior de la discoteca con Castle. De esa noche no le podia contar mucho, por que no se acordaba, solo recordaba algunas cosas que le venían a la mente. Le contó lo que había ocurrido a la mañana siguiente en su apartamento y todo lo que paso en la comisaría, y cuando termino por lo que había pasado en el lotf de Castle

-Y le dije "Tal vez", no pude decirle que no, en el fondo me tuve que reprimir para no echarme a sus brazos y besarle, ¿que me esta pasando Lannie?

-Katie no te esta pasando nada, solo que te has dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el chico escritor, y cuando uno sabe lo que siente, no puede controlarlo. Y ya es hora de que te sueltes la melena.

-Yo no quiero ser una mas en su lista de conquistas o ser su tercer divorcio. Pero tampoco quiero tener que reprimir lo que siento.

-Eh, eh echa el freno Katie, no corras tanto que así no se disfruta la vida. Lo primero, tanto tu como yo, y creo que todos los que os conocemos sabemos que para Castle no eres una más en la lista, más bien, eres la única de una, única lista. Lo segundo, para ser su tercer divorcio, hay que ser primero su tercera esposa, y antes tienes que ser su novia así que, vamos por pasos y no te los saltes. Tercero no tienes por que reprimir nada, de echo llevas haciéndolo unos 3 años, y no has sido la persona mas feliz que haya conocido, sin embargo, he visto en estas 24 horas a una Katie alegre, y divertida que no veía desde hace ya tiempo.

-Lannie tengo miedo de no dar el paso y arrepentirme siempre de no haberlo hecho, tengo miedo de darle y que me rompa el corazón.

-Katie, si no lo haces nunca sabrás si habría salido bien, y estoy segura de que tu chico escritor te quiere y no te romperá el corazón. Solo tienes que intentarlo.

-¿Tu crees?

-Estoy 100 por 100 segura de que no lo hará

-Y ¿como lo hago?

-Tenéis dos semanas para estar solos, para aclarar lo que sentís, sin que nadie os interrumpa, o se meta por medio. O hagáis alguna bobada, como el verano pasado. Aprovecha la oportunidad, habla con él sobre lo que esta pasando, dejar las cosas claras por si no os sale bien y disfrutar un poco de todo lo que lleváis reprimiendo durante 3 años.

-Y ¿si no sale bien? Yo quiero tenerlo al menos como amigo- Pregunto ella, con temor.

-Pues si no sale bien, solo vosotros dos lo sabréis, si las cosas las dejáis claras, no tiene porque afectar. Y al menos lo habréis intentado.

Las palabras de su amiga la reconfortaban y la hacían sentirse más segura. Después de mucho hablar, se despidieron.

-Recuerda que hay que divertirse y no todo es trabajo.

-De acuerdo lo recordare.-Dijo Kate, sonriendo

-Pásalo bien y disfruta. No lo pienses mas y ya que vas ha España, Coge al toro por los Cuernos, sin miedo.

Con esa última frase Kate no pude evitar reírse con una carcajada.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo. Y es hombre escritor. Te iré informando de todo. Adiós Lannie

-Adiós katie.

**Espero que les guste, no se olviden de comentar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pues aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste. Gracias por comentar y leer. **

CAPITULO VIII

Mientras Lannie y Kate habían estado hablando por teléfono, Esposito había hablado de lo mismo con Castle. Solo que Esposito le había dicho a Castle que dejara que ella diera el paso, que él se mantuviera solo con la esperanza de que ella lo hiciera, si él daba el paso y Kate no estaba preparada, saldría corriendo y la perdería. El ya no estaba dispuesto a darla más oportunidades, si esta vez la perdía, seria para siempre.

Cuando Kate termino, se preparo un café, no podia dormir y tampoco podia parar de dar vueltas a todo lo que había estado hablando con su amiga. Ella sabia que llevaba razón, y tomo la decisión de ir un paso mas con lo que sentía por Castle. En ese momento son un bip en su móvil, era un mensaje. Ella miro lo que decía.

**"Peter pan quiere que venga campanilla".Ella le mando otro**

_"Castle quieres guardar al niño que llevas y sacar al adulto durante los días que estemos juntos, por favor"_

**"Si me lo pides así, lo intentare. No puedo dormir, y estoy impaciente por llegar a España, me gustaría llevarte a un sitio que encontré cuando estuve allí"**

_"No gracias, los club de carretera no son lo mio"_

**"Muy graciosa detective, pero como sabes que no son lo tuyo, ¿si nunca has estado?"**

Cuando kate leyó eso no pudo más que reír, Castle 1- Kate 0

_"Deja de llamarme detective, se supone que vamos de incognito, llamame Kate"_

**"con una condición"**

_"¿Con cual?"_

**"Que tú me llames Rick y no Castle"**

_"No se si prefiero Rick, Richard o.. Me quedo con gatito, jajajajaja "_Ella sabia que ahora iban empate.

**"De acuerdo entonces yo te llamare amorcito, ¿te parece?"** La había llamado amorcito, no le gustaba nada, pero sabía que era para devolverla por haberle llamado gatito. Ella rió en el fondo estaba disfrutando de toda esta conversación.

_"Tu ganas Rick, pero no se te ocurra volver a decirme amorcito, a menos que quieras tener problemas con tu futura paternidad"_

**"Mi futura paternidad esta a salvo, mientras tu me rechaces"**-Cuando dio al botn de enviar, se dio cuenta de que eso asustara a Kate y había dicho que ira a su ritmo, no la metera ninguna prisa.

Cuando ella vio el sms palidecio, no sabia que contestar, la acababa de decir que solo tendra hijos con ella. Pero tenia que contestarle. Aunque no precisamente lo que ella quería, pero tenia que parecer que ella le seguía el juego.

_"Entonces, por el momento no me vuelvas a llamar amorcito"_

Rick abrir el mensaje, lo vio y lo leyó más de 10 veces con distintos tonos, pero todos queran decir lo mismo, ella reconocía que había alguna posibilidad. El no pudo evitar preguntarle.

**"¿Por el momento, eso quiere decir Kate que tengo una posibilidad, entre un milln de millones de millones de posibilidades?"**

_"Tal vez"_ Contesto ella en un primer mensaje

_"Si conociera al hombre que llevas dentro y no sale Peter pan"._en un segundo

Eso hizo que Castle empezara a maquinar en su mente una estrategia para en estos próximos días Kate conociera al verdadero Richard Alexander Roges. Y no al Richard Castle de las revistas que ella creía conocer.

Eran la 4 de la madrugada, y como Kate haba dicho en uno de sus mensajes, allí estaba en la puerta del lotf de Castle, él la esperaba en la calle con su maleta, cuando la vio, se acerco al taxi, metió su maleta en el maletero y se monto.

-Dira buenos días pero como no he dormido, pues no buenas noches.

-Hola Castle

-Rick recuerdas? Kate

-Si gati...- ella puso una sonrisa y le miro para ver su expresión -Perdon Rick.

El Taxi les llevo hasta el aeropuerto, una vez que ya habían facturado la maleta y los billetes, solo les quedaba esperar a que los llamaran para montar en el avión, así que decidieron ir a un starbucks que había en el aeropuerto a por sus cafés. Mientras se lo tomaban hablaban.

-¿Cuanto hace que estuviste en España Rick?

-Fue en mi poca de universitario, cuando escribí mi primer libro gane una pasta y me fui todo un verano a recorrer España, es un país que me encanta. ¿Tú nunca has estado?

-No, es un país que me gustara conocer, su cultura y sus tradiciones me gustan, pero mi sueldo de poli no me da para irme a recorrer el país.

-Pues si me dejas yo estaría encantado de ensearte lo que aprendí, en ese verano. Practicamente me recorrí todo el país en un coche con Rocío.

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron ¿Quien era esa tal Rocío? Y no pudo resistirse a preguntar

-¿Rocío, una de tus primeras en la lista?

-No Rocío fue la primera mujer que me rompió el corazón.-Castle lo recordó con dolor.

-No tienes que contarmelo si no quieres- Dijo ella, viendo que eso le traía malos recuerdos.

-No importa, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo me enamore perdidamente de Rocío, la conocí en Madrid una noche en la que paseaba por Gran Vía, fue amor a primera vista, no pude resistirme a esos ojos negros y su melena larga negra y ondulada. Durante todo el verano estuvimos juntos, recorrimos España juntos, fue todo tan mágico.- Dijo Castle con tristeza. -Pero cuando yo tuve que venirme a Estados Unidos de nuevo, yo le pedí que se viniera conmigo, ella me dijo que no, no podía, porque en un mes se casaba con su novio de toda la vida, y que yo solo había sido una especie de despedida de soltera para ella. Así que yo me volví a Nueva York, con el corazón roto y nunca volví a saber más de ella.

-Lo siento Rick-dijo ella cogiendole de la mano y apretandole para animarlo- ¿nunca volviste a España?

-Claro que he vuelto, pero pasaron muchos años y aun así, no puedo evitar acordarme de Rocío cada vez que vuelvo a España

Beckett se quedo pensativa, a Castle le habían roto el corazón, el también sabia lo que era sufrir por amor. Eso en el fondo le hacia pensar en lo que Lannie le haba dicho, El nunca te romperá el corazón

-¿Kate puedo pedirte que me prometas algo?

-Si dime. Ella no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-Promteme que después de estas dos semanas que vamos a pasar juntos, me harás olvidar y relacionar España y Rocío. Promteme que después de estas dos semanas, cada vez que oiga la palabra España la relacione con Katherine Beckett.

Beckett se quedo callada, le miro a los ojos durante unos segundos, en su cabeza solo le pasaba un diablillo que le decía, besale lo estas deseando. Pero ella no quería dar un paso así, hasta que no llegaran a España. Y solo pudo decirle.

-Te prometo que lo intentare, Rick


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí un nuevo capi, no os cortéis en comentar.**

CAPITULO IX

Una vez que estaban sentados en el avión, y se les informo que iban a despegar, Kate estaba más nerviosa de lo que Castle la haba visto nunca

-Kate ¿te pasa algo?

-Bueno, si te digo esto ¿me prometes no utilizarlo contra mi, cuando volvamos a comisara?

-Te lo prometo,

-Tengo pánico a volar, me pongo histérica cada vez que tengo que volar.

-No me lo puedo creer Detective Beckett, tu que ves muertos prácticamente a diario, que posees un arma para defenderte de los que te quieren matar.

Beckett le corto.

-Ya esta bien Castle, ya he pillado lo que me quieres decir, pero esto es distinto, en esto no puedo tener ningún control.

Castle se reía, sin que llegara a ser carcajada, y hacia muecas como un niño pequeño.

-No por dios, ha vuelto Peter pan, lo que me faltaba y yo aquí encerrada con él.- Dijo Kate burlándose y le dio un pequeño manotazo en el brazo a Castle.

Al decir esto, Castle cambio totalmente el chip, la cogió de la mano, entrelazo sus dedos y con la otra mano la acaricio la mejilla, mientras la decía:

-No te preocupes Kate, tranquilizate, yo estoy aquí, relajate vamos a despegar

-Gracias Rick

-Siempre

Se quedaron con las manos entrelazadas, como no habían dormido, pronto se quedaron dormidos y así transcurrió el vuelo hacia España. Poco antes de llegar a su destino Castle se había despertado, la cabeza de Kate estaba apoyada en su hombro, él no pudo reprimirse al verla allí, la acaricio la mejilla y la dio un beso en la cabeza. Eso hizo que Kate se moviera, poniéndole la mano sobre el otro hombro. El cerro los ojos no podía dejar de pensar que ella le estaba abrazando, y quiso disfrutar del momento.

Un poco más tarde Beckett se despertó, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Castle solo pudo mirar para ver si él estaba despierto, como vio que tenia los ojos cerrados le acaricio y suspiro.

-Hola dormilona.-Kate automáticamente quito su mano y su cabeza de él, sentándose bien en su asiento.-Tranquila puedes seguir acariciándome, yo te dejo cuando tú quieras.

-No te estaba acariciando Castle, no te hagas ilusiones. Y si te he abrazado era por que estaba dormida.

-Como tú digas detective.-él no quera presionarla

El avión aterrizó en barajas a las 8 de la tarde hora española, recogieron sus maletas y como les haba dicho el capitán alguien les estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, para informarles, pero no era ningún policía español, sino era un hombre que habían contratado para llevarles al hotel, le entrego una carta con el sello de la policía de España en la que les decían las instrucciones del caso y que debido al viaje y el jet lag hoy daban todo lo que quedaba de día y el día siguiente libres para que se habituaran al horario español.

Llegaron a la habitación del hotel y entonces vieron que solo había una única cama. Beckett no podía creérselo, pretendían que durmieran juntos, como un matrimonio de verdad.

-No entiendo por que nos dan una habitación con una sola cama, ellos saben que no somos matrimonio, me parece muy fuerte.-Dijo Kate un poco indignada.

-Si tanto te molesta dormir conmigo, puedo pedir otra habitación e irme a dormir allí.

-Lo siento, no pretendía que tú sintieras eso, no es que me moleste dormir contigo, es que ellos saben que no somos pareja. Además si tú te fueras a otra habitación podríamos levantar sospechas, si es alguien del hotel.

-Entonces ¿no te molesta dormir conmigo?, o en el fondo es que te da miedo no poder resistir a mis encantos.- Dijo Castle con una sonrisa picara.

Ella se acerca a él, cuando le tiene prácticamente pegado a su nariz le dice:

-Te recuerdo que aunque no tenga mi arma aquí, se defenderme en el cuerpo a cuerpo -Le dice muy seria.

-Guauuuuuu!Kate eso a sonado muy..-Ella se ruboriza, cuando piensa que esta vez Castle lleva toda la razón. Se aparta y se gira para intentar que él no se de cuenta.

Después de deshacer la maleta deciden que es hora de darse una ducha y después salir a cenar algo y dar una vuelta para que Kate empiece a conocer Madrid.

Lo echan a suertes y Kate gana el primer turno de ducha. Mientras Castle decide ir a dar una vuelta por el hotel, a la vuelta ella ya esta preparada y lista para irse, Castle se da una ducha rápida y en media hora se encuentran en el restaurante que ha decido Castle. Mientras cenan hablan de sus vidas o de casos que ya han resuelto.

-¿Más vino,Kate?

-¿Pretendes emborracharme? -sonríe

-Por que piensas eso, yo te respeto y te lo he demostrado.-Lo dice serio

-Hey Rick tranquilo, solo era una broma, no se porque estas a la defensiva conmigo.

-Perdoname- Lo dice todavía un poco tenso

-Estas perdonado, solo con una condición, que ahora vayamos a pasear por algún sitio, entre la cena y el vino siento que voy a explotar.

-Eso esta echo, ¿alguna petición en especial?.-Ya esta mas relajado

-No, recuerda que no conozco nada de Madrid, bueno y de España en general.

-Pues dejame pensar donde te puedo llevar a pasear a estas horas, ademas me gustaría llevarte mañana de cañas y tapas, es una cosa típica de España y esta genial.

-Definitivamente, tú quieres que yo me emborrache de alguna manera.- Y mientras lo dice le esta mirando para guiñarle un ojo a la vez que sonríe.

-No sera Kate, que tienes miedo de lo que puedas hacer, como no poder resistir a mis encantos.- El se señala con el dedo la parte del cuello donde todavía tiene marcado el chupeton que ella le hizo hace un par de noches.-¿Recuerdas?

-Como podría olvidalo, si aprovechas cualquier situación, para enseñármelo. Pero te recuerdo que tú tampoco pudiste resistir a los míos.- Y ella se aparto el cabello del cuello para enseñarle lo que ella también tenia.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron a la calle para iniciar su paseo, como le había pedido Beckett.

Como habían ido a un restaurante cerca del hotel donde estaban, Castle decidió que se moverían por la zona y la llevo por todo el barrio de las Letras.

-Bienvenida al famoso barrio de las letras, donde los grandes escritores del siglo de oro español vivieron. Cervantes, Gongora, Quevedos..

-De acuerdo, no hace falta que me des una clase de literatura española, que yo ya la di en su momento, se quien son todos y por que lo llaman así a toda esta zona. De hecho ahora mismo estamos en la casa donde vivió Cervantes- Señalando la casa para que Castle se diera la vuelta.

-Wow detecti... Kate me sorprendes, no sabia que te gustara tanto la literatura.- El estaba realmente sorprendido, era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación sobre literatura, y eso le gustaba

-Pues acabas de quitar otra capa de la cebolla Beckett. Cambiando de tema, ¿tú no tienes ninguna casa aquí?, porque conociendo tu ego, seguro que la tienes.

-Dejame decirte que por una vez en la vida te has equivocado, no tengo ninguna casa en ningún lugar de España, pero ahora que lo dices.

Fueron caminando por la calle y leyendo las frases más populares que había en el suelo escritas.

Kate se sintió tan a gusto al lado de Castle que le abrazo el brazo e inhalo el olor de su colonia. Castle respondió con suave suspiro, su corazón se acelero y solo pudo decir:

-¿Estas cansada? Si te apetece volvemos al hotel para descansar.

-Si un poco, ¿de verdad que no te importa que volvamos?- Subió la cabeza para mirarle.

-Pues claro que no me importa, yo quiero que tú estés bien. Además mañana tenemos que ir de tapas y me gustaría llevarte al retiro y a que conocieras más cosas, si estas cansada no podremos ir, y es nuestro día libre.-Castle había parado para mirarla a los ojos y decírselo.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron ahí, mirándose el uno al otro sin poder apartarse, Kate se soltó de su brazo y levanto la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, cuando su mano rozo la piel de Castle, era como si un imán empezara a atraerlos, hasta que llegaron a casi un centímetro de la boca y ella dijo:

-Gracias Rick

-Siempre- El estaba esperando a que ella le besara, pero ella no quería dar el primer paso, Castle recordó lo que le había dicho Esposito, "Si te lanzas y ella no esta preparada, huirá y la perderás. Deja que sea ella quien dé el primer paso, a Beckett le gustan las cosas difíciles, así que pónselo un pelin difícil". Eso hizo que Castle se apartara de ella.

-Pues demos la vuelta el hotel esta en sentido contrario.-Dijo Castle

Kate no podía creerlo, él no la había besado, incluso la había esquivado. ¿que le pasaba?

De camino al hotel los dos no habían dicho nada, al llegar a la habitación, Castle se metió en el baño, se puso el pijama, cuando salio se metió en la cama, cogió un libro y se puso a leer. Beckett no sabia si se había enfadado por algo, no entendía nada, al ver que Castle que no tenia ni la intención de molestar con sus bobadas. Ella cogió el móvil y se lo llevo al baño, se puso el pijama, mientras intentaba calcular la hora que era en Nueva York para llamar a Lannie. Pero decidió hacerlo al día siguiente, cuando estuviera sola, ya que en el baño Castle podría oírlo. Decidió mandarla un mensaje.

"Hemos llegado bien, Castle esta raro, intente que me besara y no lo hizo, ahora ya esta dormido. Mañana hablamos."

Ella salio del baño con el pijama puesto, dejo la ropa en la silla que había al lado de su lado de la cama y se metió en la cama junto a Castle. Ella le miro, pero vio que estaba muy concentrado en la lectura y no quiso molestarlo, así que se arropo un poco con la sabana y se puso de espaldas a él.

-Buenas noches Castle.

-Buenas noches, detective.- Castle dejo el libro y apago la luz, colocándose de espaldas a ella.

Durante un buen rato los dos aguantaron el no poder hablar, pero los dos hicieron que estaban dormidos para no molestar al otro, hasta que de verdad se quedaron dormidos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón por haber tardado en subir otro capitulo, pero estuve muy liada. Espero que os guste. y muchas gracias por comentar chicas. **

CAPITULO X

Era ya de día, Castle abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con Beckett. Una Beckett dormida, que parecía un ángel, estaba tan hermosa, Castle no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse quieto, suspiro y no dejo de mirarla, hasta que ella despertó.

Cuando Beckett despertó se estiro un poco y miro como Castle la miraba, le vio tan concentrado en ella que no quiso interrumpir ese momento, se quedo quieta mirando durante un largo minuto sus ojos azules.

-Buenos días, Rick. ¿Me ha salido algo en la cara?

-Buenos días Kate. No, pero estás tan hermosa cuando duermes que me has hipnotizado.-Ella se ruborizo

-Es lo que tiene ser tu musa ¿no?

-Creo que nunca te he preguntado, ¿qué tal llevas ser mi musa?

-Al principio, no te voy a negar que me molesto e incluso no podía con ello, pero ahora ya me he acostumbrado e incluso me está empezando a gustar.-Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

Él se quedo sonriendo con ella y después de unos minutos, la quito un mechón de pelo que se le había venido a la cara, para ponérselo detrás de la oreja. A Beckett le pareció un gesto tan bonito y estaba tan a gusto allí con él, sin hablar, solo mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose todo lo que el uno sentía por el otro, solo con la mirada. Se acordó de lo que le dijo su amiga y decidió arriesgar

-¿Qué sientes, Rick?

Lo que menos esperaba Castle era esa pregunta, había entendido la pregunta aunque estuviera mal formulada, él abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir. Cuando pudo reaccionar quiso cerciorarse de la pregunta:

-¿Como que, que siento?

-Sí, me refiero a tus sentimientos hacía mí, me quieres como amiga o como….?

-Pues claro que te quiero como amiga, pero creo que la pregunta está mal formulada si te refieres a mis sentimientos hacía ti. -Ella puso ojos y volvió a formular la pregunta

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Castle?

-Yo te quiero Katherine Beckett. Yo no te pregunto, por qué ya me lo dejaste claro el otro día, en tu casa y en comisaría, aunque….

-Cállate Castle...- Le interrumpió Beckett, le puso una mano en cada mejilla y lo atrajo hasta ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Y tú por mí, Beckett?

-Sé que te quiero, pero también estoy aterrada con todo esto, y se que quiero intentarlo, si tu estas dispuesto. Pero me da miedo que no salga bien, y nuestra amistad se vaya al garete.

Ahora era Castle quien la interrumpió para darla un beso, fue un largo beso, cuando Beckett se dio cuenta Castle ya estaba sin camisa, y ella tenía las manos de él metidas por dentro de la camisa del pijama.

-Castle para… Rick…para….necesito ir más… despacio.-Le decía mientras se besaban más apasionadamente en la boca, intentaba controlarse no quería que las cosas fueran tan rápidas, pero si no lograba pararle ella tampoco resistirá. Ella había sentido la excitación de él.

-De acuerdo… Lo que tu... Quieras... Detective.- Le decía Castle mientras intentaban parar. Logro apartarse de ella, muy a su pesar.- Lo siento, pero me he dejado llevar por la emoción.

-Ya lo he notado y me he dado cuenta Castle.- Le dijo una sonrisa pícara.

-Eres mala, lo sabes- él quería disimular, pero estaba avergonzado

-Lo siento, todo esto va demasiado deprisa, hace dos noches que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, y ahora estoy aquí contigo metida en la cama, reconociendo lo que siento, y…

-Kate tranquila, yo solo quiero que tu estés segura de lo que haces, no quiero que pienses que vas a ser una más, porque para mí no es así, y me gustaría demostrártelo, si me dejas.

-De verdad que no te importa ir a mi ritmo.

-Estoy encantado de hacerlo, yo puedo esperarte lo que tú necesites, lo he estado haciendo durante los últimos tres años.

-Gracias, Castle- se acerco para darle un beso y se volvió a dar cuenta de la excitación de Castle.-Pero creo que tienes un problema-mirando hacia abajo.

-Siempre... Bueno-Castle miro hacia abajo, levanto un poco las sabanas y se puso hablar como si lo hiciera con un niño pequeño.- creo que Castle júnior necesita una ducha de agua fría.- Miro a Kate la dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantó en dirección del baño.

-¿Cómo le has llamado a tu?- ella casi suelta una carcajada.

-Castle Júnior, tranquila te caerá bien cuando le conozcas.- Se giró sonriendo, la guiño un ojo y se metió al baño

Kate puso ojos, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, en el fondo eso le había hecho mucha gracia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Espero los comentarios.**

CAPITULO XI

Beckett se metió a la ducha y Castle decidió ir a comprar el periódico y hacer unas compras que sabía que iba a necesitar para el día de hoy. Cuando volvió Kate ya estaba lista para salir a la cafetería del hotel. Y se encontró con él en la puerta.

-¿Donde iba mi preciosa Kate?-Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los piropos de Castle y se ruborizo, pero intento que no se le notara

-Castle, como no estabas, me iba a ver si encontraba un hombre apuesto que me invitara a un café.

-Pues lo acaba de encontrar, si le parezco apuesto a la señorita.

-Por el momento está bien. Así que vamos que no aguanto más sin ese café- Se cogieron del brazo y fueron a la cafetería del hotel, donde desayunaron y charlaron, para preparar el día que Castle había preparado a Kate.

-¿Qué prefieres arquitectura o arte?- Pregunto Castle

-Me da igual, pero solo quería que me lleves algún sitio donde no tengamos que ser como los típicos extranjeros que viene a visitar la ciudad. De eso ya nos hartaremos mañana, que empecemos a trabajar, si no te importa llévame sitios que no sean los típicos para turistas.

-Eso está hecho preciosa, solo déjame hacer una llamada- él sabía que se iba a ruborizar pero le encantaba, verla tan vulnerable

-¿Puedes dejarme de llamar preciosa? Gatito.

-Perdona Amorcito, no sabía que te molestara que te dijera lo preciosa que eres para mí.

Al oír la palabra amorcito fue como un resorte, ella le engancho de la oreja y se la retorció.

-¿Qué te dije sobre lo de llamarme amorcito?

-Manzanas, manzanas, lo siento, ha sido un lapsus. Pero yo te dije que no me llamaras gatito. Y…

Ella lo soltó. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Esta vez te libras, la próxima te quedas sin… ¿Como lo llamaste Castle júnior?- Ella lo dijo riéndose, mas por la cara que había puesto Castle, al decirlo.

-¡Ay! No digas eso, Castle júnior es muy sensible y se puede ofender. Y ahora que está ilusionado. Además me gustara que os conocierais antes de que..- Castle hizo un gesto con los dedos, como si fueran unas tijeras.

-Bueno eso depende de ti, deja de llamarme amorcito y llegaremos a conocernos.-Kate no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Pero no poda evitar reír.

-Entonces ¿preciosa si se me está permitido?

-Vale pero no cada 5 minutos.

Se dieron un beso en los labios, Castle hizo la llamada que había dicho a Beckett que tenía que hacer, subieron a la habitación del hotel de nuevo, ya que Rick la había dicho que necesitaban unas cosas de la habitación. Solo estaba haciendo tiempo para que lo que había pedido llegara a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vamos Rick?

-Tú, solo coge algo de abrigo para cuando refresque

-¿Cuando refresque? Estamos a 40 grados a la sombra y tú quieres que me lleve algo para cuando refresque- él se acerca a ella, la coge de la cintura y la dice.

-Por favor confía en mí, quiero que donde vamos sea una sorpresa, si te lo digo, ya no será. Solo necesitamos, unas mantas, ropas de manga larga y pantalón largo. Ah y las botas de montaña que te he comprado, si no te valen pasamos a descambiarlas a la tienda antes de salir.

-¿Botas de montaña? Cuando…-Él la besa para que se calle y cuando se separa le dice.

-Confía en mí, te gustara

Minutos más tarde Castle recibe una llamada, y él se pone hablar dando las gracias en español.

-Ya está todo listo, cuando quieras podemos marcharnos. Está preparada para una aventura inolvidable junto a mí.

-Una parte de mi subconsciente me dice que no vaya y la otra que salga corriendo contigo, no se a cuál de las dos hacer caso.-lo dice sonriendo

-Pues mira para que te quedes más tranquila, tu parte aventurera se viene con mi parte de adulto responsable, y tu parte aburrida que se quede con mi parte de gracioso-listillo, que tanto te saca de quicio. ¿Te parece?

-Creo que es un buen trato. Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.-Salen los dos, Castle sale primero adelantando a Beckett, esta le da una pequeña palmadita en el culo, como metiéndole prisa.

-OH se me olvidaba,- se da la vuelta en la misma puerta- si necesitas mandar un mensaje o llamar a alguien, tendrá que ser mañana donde vamos no hay cobertura.

-Creo que podré esperar


	12. Chapter 12

**PERDÓN**** POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

CAPITULO XII

Después de un trayecto en coche hasta un pueblecito, dejaron el coche y Rick saludo con un gran abrazo a un señor que tenía toda la pinta de no haber salido del pueblo en su vida. Rick hablo amistosamente con él durante unos minutos y más tarde le pidió a Kate que le diera al señor la mano y dijera encantada en español. Ella le hizo caso, no quería que el señor pensara que era una mal educada, y aunque no sabía lo que quería decir esa palabra, confiaba en que Rick no la estuviera gastando una de sus bromas. Sin perder más tiempo, el señor le dio unas mochilas y un bastón a cada uno. Se despidieron y siguieron el camino hasta donde Rick quería llevarla. Durante un par de horas anduvieron hacia la cima de una montaña. Un poco antes de llegar a la cima Rick se volvió y la dijo.

-Nos quedan como unos diez metros, pero necesito que dejes aquí la mochila y el bastón, por favor.

-Rick deja de hacer bobadas, llevamos dos horas caminando y esto parece que nunca tiene fin.-Ella se estaba quitando la mochila como le había pedido Castle, y tiro el bastón al suelo.

-Kate necesito que me hagas un último favor, necesito que te tapes los ojos, yo te guiare los últimos diez metros que faltan, confía en mí.

-Castle deja de hacerte el misterioso, el terreno no está como para ir a ciegas.- ella se estaba desesperando, no entendía tanto misterio.

Castle la coge de la cintura, le atrae hasta él y la mira a los ojos

-Solo son diez metros y yo iré guiándote, estaré contigo, Te prometo que merece la pena, solo te pido que confíes en mí, durante estos diez metros.- Y la beso apasionadamente.

-De acuerdo- Y cerró los ojos esperando a que él la cogiera por el brazo para seguir el camino, pero antes Castle, no quería que hiciera trampas y la vendo los ojos con un trapo que llevaba preparado.

-Adelante, ya está todo preparado

Después de avanzar esos diez metros, que a Kate se le hicieron eternos, noto que Rick se paro y la coloco.

-¿Estas preparada para tener el mundo como siempre lo has querido?

-Rick no es el momento de misterios sin resolver o adivinanzas, te recuerdo que yo estoy como en una habitación a oscuras. ¿Podrías encenderme la luz?

-De acuerdo, te va a costar acostumbrarte a la luz, pero por lo que más quieras, no se te ocurra moverte de donde estas. No intentes dar ningún paso más, por lo menos hasta que veas lo que tienes a tus pies.

-Castle por favor, estoy nerviosa y tú estás haciendo que me ponga más.

-Recuerda ni un solo movimiento.

-De acuerdo Rick

Fue quitándola el pañuelo que la había puesto sobre los ojos, y la abrazo por detrás de la cintura, para que sintiera que él estaba junto a ella.

Kate fue abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz, empezó a ver montañas en el horizonte, un sol resplandeciente, cuando sus ojos se hicieron al haz de luz, pudo contemplar la maravilla que tenía delante, su boca solo pudo abrirse, ella noto que estaba Castle detrás y la tenía por la cintura, apretó sus brazos contra los de él, en señal de agradecimiento, no sabía dónde mirar, todo lo que vea era el mundo bajo sus pies. Mirara donde mirara, todo era horizonte, verde de los prados y gris de las rocas, debajo de ella había una laguna que daba a otro acantilado, que daba otra laguna, así, hasta que su vista se perdía en el horizonte. Si hubiera dado un solo paso, hubieran caído al vacío. Estaba en la cima de la montaña más alta alrededor de todo el horizonte. Estaba en un lugar donde no se oía nada más que la respiración de ellos dos.

-¿Te gusta, ha merecido la pena?- pregunto Castle rompiendo el silencio

-Castle esto es…...-todavía impresionada

-Una vez te oí decir a Lannie que te gusta subir a la azotea de los rascacielos, porque te hace sentir que tienes el mundo bajo tus pies, que es lo que te da tranquilidad y seguridad para afrontar tus miedos. Pues aquí tienes el mundo a tus pies-La dio un beso en la mejilla y se separo de ella.- Ahora sé que ya ves, te dejo sola, voy a por las mochilas mi sorpresa no ha terminado.

-¿Pero hay más?- Al darse la vuelta vio que a unos dos metros había una mesa con bancos preparada. Un poco más al fondo haba un refugio. Miro a Castle- ¿y eso?

-Ahora lo veras, tu disfruta de tu momento de soledad, estaré allí- Señalo una especie de laguna pequeña que había un poco más abajo de la cima, a unos 20 metros de donde estaban ahora- Solo llámame cuando hayas terminado y seguiré con la sorpresa.

Castle se alejo hasta la laguna que él había dicho, se sentó de espaldas a ella, para dejarla privacidad. Ella se sentó en el suelo, tanta altura le estaba empezando a marear, era increíble, no podía creer, que él la hubiera traído hasta lo más alto de la montaña para poner el mundo a sus pies. Después de un largo rato sola pensando, se dio cuenta de que Castle estaba esperando, para terminar la sorpresa, se levanto y fue caminando hacia él.

Al llegar a él lo abrazo por la espalda, le dio el abrazo más fuerte que pudo, él se levanto se dio la vuelta y la volvió abrazar fuertemente, cuando el abrazo se hizo más flojo, hizo que le mirara a los ojos, sin nada mas dijo:

-¿Estas preparada para la segunda parte de la sorpresa? Aunque aun es un poco temprano

-¿Pronto para qué?- Pregunto ella, levantando una ceja.

-Kate, para comer, eres muy mal pensada, sabe detective.

-De ti me espero cualquier cosa, Rick Castle.- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Mis intenciones son meramente inocentes y placenteras contigo.

-¡Ya!... ¿Qué tal si me dices la otra parte de la sorpresa?

-Sí, será lo mejor. La segunda parte de la sorpresa es una comida.

-Mira has pensado en todo, Castle.-Lo dijo como burlándose de ello

-Se que el dinero, ni la fama te impresiona, o más bien es lo que te aleja de mi. Solo quiero que me conozcas, fuera de todo eso. Quería que tu viaje a España lo recuerdes siempre, y que yo tuviera que ver en algo. Mi regalo sorpresa para ti, es ponerte el mundo a tus pies, si tú me lo pides, y nuestra primera cita es una comida en el fin del mundo, donde solo tú y yo estemos, donde nada pueda interrumpirnos, ni móviles, ni coches, ni llamadas, ni gente. Solos tú y yo. Así que, ¿acepta tener una cita conmigo señorita Beckett?

Kate le miraba a los ojos, no podía creer, lo que estaba oyendo, era la primera vez que veía a un Richard Castle, serio y realmente preocupado por algo que no fuera él. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Si no quieres no pasa nada, recogeremos y nos iremos.

-Claro que quiero, lo que pasa es que estoy…

-¿Aturdida?

-No

-¿Ensimismada?

-No...-Puso ojos.- yo iba a decir asombrada

-De acuerdo, entonces cojamos las mochilas y las metemos en el refugio, mientras hacemos tiempo para comer, ¿o tú ya tienes hambre?

-No todavía no.

Se dieron un largo beso en la boca y como dijo Castle cogieron las mochilas y las metieron en el refugio, ella no esperaba lo que había dentro. Era como una habitación de un hotel, todo estaba preparado para instalarse, la chimenea estaba preparada para encenderla en cualquier momento. Ella se volvió a mirar a Castle y le dijo:

-¿Esta es tu idea de ir a mi ritmo?-lo dijo con un tono de enfado, que a Castle le hizo casi estremecerse

-Tranquila Kate, que haya una cama no quiere decir que tengamos que hacer nada, vamos a pasar el día y la noche juntos, solos tu y yo, nada más, por favor. Te dije que irá a tu ritmo y lo haré

-Eso espero

-Llevo esperando para pasar un momento, como el que acabamos de pasar, tres años, tú crees que no podré aguantar a que tú estés preparada?

-Lo siento Rick, pero es que…

-Lo sé, tranquila- le interrumpió- Tu todavía tienes en la cabeza al Rick Castle de las revistas, al juerguista, al mujeriego. Pero solo te pido que te quedes con el que estás viendo ahora, por favor. Disfrutemos del mejor día de nuestras vidas.

La atrajo hasta él, la tenia cogida por el cuello y la beso, un largo y apasionado beso, que hizo que Kate se ruborizara.

-Te quiero, Kate

-Yo también te quiero, Rick

**EL LUGAR QUE SE DESCRIBE EN ESTE CAPITULO EXISTE, ESTA EN EL PARQUE NATURAL DE PEÑALARA Y ES LA LAGUNA DE LOS PÁJAROS. **


	13. Chapter 13

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

CAPITULO XIII

Castle se puso a sacar las cosas de las mochilas, mientras Beckett se había descalzado y haba ido en dirección a la laguna que habían estado antes los dos juntos. Castle quiso gastar una broma a Kate y cuando saco todo lo que tenía en su mochila, se la lleno de piedras, más o menos del mismo peso. Por la ventana del refugio vio como Beckett haba dado una vuelta a la laguna, empezó a ver como se arremangaba el pantalón hasta la rodilla y cuando vio la intención de meterse, salio corriendo de la cabaña gritándola:

-¡Beckett no…, no…, no te metas, el agua esta!

No le dio mas tiempo, Kate metió los pies hasta las rodillas, la expresión de la cara de ella era de autentico dolor, era como si le estuvieran clavando millones y millones de alfileres desde las rodillas. Casi estaba sin respiración. En pocos segundos Castle había llegado junto a ella. Y le tendía su mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Dios Castle este agua esta….

-Congelada, lo se. No me dio tiempo a decírtelo, es agua de glaciar, hace tres días que esto era un bloque de hielo. Estas a unos 2.50metros de altura.

-No me siento las piernas, es como si me las hubieran atravesado millones de alfileres. No puedo andar.

-Tranquila pronto pasara, yo mientras te llevo a la cabaña, agárrate- La cogio por las rodias y la cintura. Ella se agarro a su cuello. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña la puso una manta por encima de las piernas y empezó a frotarlas, para que entraran pronto en calor. Él empezó a ver que ella ya sentía las piernas.-Kate después de dar una vuelta a la laguna, no te ha extrañado que no hubiera ni un solo pez en ella.- Y empezó a reírse

-Pues a decir verdad, si. Yo sabia que el agua iba ha estar fría, pero no tanto. Eso es como para matar de hipotermia, en segundos. No podía ni reaccionar, creo que me he quedado hasta sin respiración. Deja de reírte.- Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro, en broma.

-Perdona, pero es la primera vez, que te veo tan paralizada.- Empezó a reírse más al ver que Kate se estaba molestando.

-Bueno ya estoy bien, y tengo un poco de hambre, que tal si comemos. Rick.

-OK. Pues si me haces el favor y así vas andando despacito y calentando las piernas, porque no te traes tu mochila, está encima de la silla, donde tú la has dejado antes. Mientras yo pongo lo que necesitamos, que está en mi mochila.

-De acuerdo- Le cogió con una sola mano la cara y le dio un beso rápido.

Ella llego con la mochila a la mesa, donde Castle tenía ya todo preparado, los cubiertos, las servilletas, el pan.

-Saca lo que hay en la mochila, es nuestra comida- Castle empezó a tener esa sonrisa de niño pequeño, sabía lo que venía ahora.

Kate abrió la mochila y vio que estaba llena de piedras, y empezó a ver como Castle se retorcía de la risa. La cara de Beckett era de incredulidad y cabreo, empezó a acercarse a Castle, mientras le decía:

-¡Está llena de piedras!

-Sí, lo sé. Solo por ver la cara que tienes ahora mismo, ha merecido la pena.- Rick daba vueltas a la mesa para intentarse escapar de ella.

-Richard Castle, ¿me has traído con la mochila llena de piedras todo el camino?- él la miro riendo e hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.- Yo que tu empezaba a correr, porque cuando te pille no te van a quedar ganas de reír.

Castle vio que lo último que dijo Beckett era totalmente cierto y empezó a correr hacia la laguna, era la única forma de escapar de allí, ella le seguía a muy poca distancia, él llego a la orilla de la laguna y empezó a salpicarla con la mano, haciendo de pala metida en el agua, solo para que ella dejara de acercarse tanto.

-Rick, deja de echarme agua, esta helada, cuando te pille

-Kate- Riéndose- De verdad, que no has venido con eso cargada, te he metido las piedras antes de que te metieras al agua, te lo juro- En ese momento él tropieza y cae de culo. Ella que viene detrás, no le da tiempo a reaccionar y cae sobre él.

-Ya te tengo.-Ella le agarra de las dos manos para que no pueda hacer nada- Y ahora que era lo ¿que me estabas diciendo?

-Que las piedras las metí, cuando tú estabas aquí en la laguna. Te lo juro. Era solo una broma.

-Puedo hacer que me supliques que te deje vivir, así que mucho cuidado, con gastarme más bromas. Ahora es hora de que yo me tome la revancha

Kate le vio tan indefenso, que no pudo resistir, se acercó a él y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos en la oreja, y darle besos en el cuello. Le beso en la boca, sin darse cuenta le soltó de las manos, y este empezó a acariciar toda su fisonomía. Ella no paraba de besarle, mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, él empezó a subir su camisa lentamente, cuando los dos estaban excitados, preparados para el siguiente paso, él se separó mirándola a los ojos y dijo:

-Kate de verdad, puedo esperar si no estás preparada.-Ella lo miro, lo beso de nuevo con pasión. Pero después se separo

-Gracias, será mejor que vayamos a comer.

Ella se levantó de encima de él y le tendió una mano, el intentaba disimular su excitación, pero ella se dio cuenta, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa. Minutos más tarde, Kate estaba sentada de espaldas, no vea que venía Castle, ella estaba mirando las vistas que haba tenido desde que habían llegado, estaba muy pensativa. Él llego con una botella de vino, sirvió un poco en cada uno de los vasos y le ofreció uno a Kate.

-Aquí tienes, vino fresco, recién sacado de la laguna- Kate estaba seria- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo siento, sé que no es justo para ti, pero necesito mi tiempo.

-Mírame Kate-ella se vuelve hacia él, la pone un dedo en la boca, en señal de silencio- Yo quiero que tu estés bien, si no tenemos que hacer el amor, no lo haremos, yo quiero que tu estés segura de cualquier paso que des, yo voy a estar aquí contigo, puedo esperar, como te dije antes, he esperado tres años, a que te dieras cuenta de que estoy aquí y que me quieres, te aseguro que puedo esperar, a que estés segura de lo que quieras hacer. Solo hace unas horas te has atrevido a decirme tus sentimientos, es normal que estés así, y yo estoy aquí, siempre.

-Pero tu sufres y a mi.-Castle la corta.

-Lo dices por Castle Júnior?-mira hacia abajo con una sonrisa, intentando quitar seriedad al asunto-Tranquila, tú no te preocupes, es que es muy educado, y cada vez que te ve, se pone contento y quiere salir a saludarte.- Sonriendo la dio un beso en los labios-Si se pone pesado siempre puedes tirarme a la laguna.

-No, eso solo sería en caso de que se te ocurriera engañarme.-Sonríe advirtiéndole- ¿Y eso siempre lo hace cuando me ve a mi o con cualquier mujer?

-Solo contigo, eres su musa.-sonrió con picarda. Viendo en lo que se iba a convertir la conversación, Castle no quiso seguir con ningún comentario- Vamos a comer.

Beckett le sonrió, sabía que no quería hablar más del tema, y le ayudo a repartir la comida en los platos, comieron cada uno lo que le gustaba, se daban uno a otro de comer, jugueteaban con la comida.

-Rick como sabias que este lugar exista.

-Bueno hace años, cuando Meredith me engaño, vine a España para olvidarme de todo, yo iba por el pueblecito donde hemos dejado el coche y conocí a Macario, que es el señor que tú has saludado antes, me vio tan triste que me dijo que le acompañara a un lugar donde se me iban a olvidar las penas, y me trajo hasta aquí, me dejo comida, bebida y todo lo necesario para pasar unos días, aquí solo.

-¿Estuviste tu solito aquí?

-Sí, yo estaba mal y Macario me dijo que este es el mejor lugar para desconectar del mundo, para estar solo con uno mismo, y llevaba razón, en cinco das, volví a Nueva York como una persona renovada, ya solo me importaba cuidar de mi hija, lo demás que había pasado ya no era importante.

-Y no te dio miedo estar aquí solo.

-Al principio sí, pero en un par de horas estaba feliz de estar solo. En caso de que me pasara algo, solo tenía que encender la chimenea por el día, y el vendría a buscarme con un caballo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hemos podido subir a caballo, y me has hecho venir andando?

-Sí, pero los caballos no pueden pasar aquí la noche. Por la noche bajan las temperaturas, y el agua de la laguna es demasiado fría para beber, si ellos bebieran esa agua, podrían morir. Pero tranquila mañana volvemos en caballo, Macario estar aquí a las 8 de la mañana.

-No nos podemos quedar hacer noche, mañana tenemos que estar en la comisaría.

-Tranquila tenemos tiempo de sobra, así que relájate y disfruta. Yo voy a quitar todo esto y voy a bajar hacia allí, tengo que traer suficiente leña para esta noche. Mientras tú haz lo que quieras, duerme o disfruta de las vistas.

-De acuerdo, pues entonces yo quitare lo que hay aquí, así tú tardaras menos en recoger la leña ¿te parece?

-Está bien, si acaso ocurre algo, solo tienes que encender la chimenea y Macario vendrá a por nosotros.

-¿Qué puede ocurrir?

-Que nos ataquen los osos polares, hambrientos.-rió el entre dientes

-¡Huí Que miedo!, pero yo que tú, tendría más miedo a los pingüinos asesinos que hay por ahí sueltos- Le guiño un ojo, para que se diera cuenta de que no había picado.

Durante unas horas Castle y Beckett habían estados solos, lejos el uno del otro. Castle recogió la leña pronto, pero prefirió dejarla a solas con sus pensamientos durante más tiempo, él sabía que necesitaba ordenar su cabeza.

Beckett, había estado sentada en la cima de la montaña, pensando sobre sus sentimientos, sobre lo bonito que había sido todo lo que estaba viviendo hoy junto a Castle, sobre todo lo que le había dicho él. Sobre lo que necesitaba ahora mismo a su amiga Lannie, entonces recordó lo que su amiga le dijo, coge el toro por los cuernos, no tengas miedo. Después de mucho pensar se levanto, ya había pensado demasiado y había tomado una decisión.

Habían pasado las horas y Castle no había vuelto, as que decidió ir en su busca, Castle la vio venir desde lo lejos e hizo como que él ya regresaba con la leña. Cuando se encontraron, Beckett se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un largo beso.

-Hola cariño ¿te ayudo?

Castle no se esperaba que ella le llamara cariño, se quedo boquiabierto y no contesto.

-Rick, estas bien, ¿te pasa algo?

-No. Nada.-Y siguió andando hacia la cabaña

Llegaron a la cabaña y colocaron dentro toda la leña que Castle había traído, él estaba algo cansado y se tumbo en la cama para descansar, Kate se acerco a él y empezo a darle un masaje en la espalda, él se quedo dormido, y ella se tumbo a su lado, hasta que ella también se quedo dormida.

Se despertaron unas horas después, Castle acaricio la cara de Beckett y la dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ella se quedo mirando y le pregunto:

-¿En que piensas?

-En lo feliz que estoy de estar aquí. Tú y yo.-ella le beso.

Él no quería hacérselo pasar mal a Kate, as que se levanto para que no pudieran seguir.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

-Encantada.

Los dos salieron de la cabaña en dirección a la laguna, cuando llevaban unos metros Beckett cogió de la mano a Castle y entrelazo sus dedos

-No nos podemos alejar mucho, va anochecer, y quiero que veas la última parte de tu sorpresa- Dijo Castle.

-¿Pero todavía tengo más?

-Sí, para ti todo lo que me pidas.

Llegaron a la laguna y Castle fue a buscar un recipiente que había metido en una bolsa, dentro de la laguna. Él lo saco y salpico con unas gotas a Beckett.

-Dios Castle, no me digas que tienes ahí algo de comer, tiene que estar helado.

-Eso espero. Vamos tenemos que llegar a la cima otra vez, ahí esta mi última sorpresa, esperándote.

-No me puedes decir lo que es, o lo que llevas en la bolsa

-No, vamos a la cima y lo descubres tú.

-Una pista Rick- Dijo ella en todo suplicante

-Esta bien, lo que llevo en la bolsa es algo que te gusta mucho y es tu preferido.


	14. Chapter 14

**AQUÍ TENÉIS EL GRAN CAPITULO, SIENTO LA TARDANZA.**

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS**

CAPITULO XIV

Llegaron a la cima y Rick dice a Kate que se siente en el suelo, mirando hacia el horizonte, la da una cuchara y la dice:

-Kate aquí esta mi tercera y última sorpresa- Extiende la mano hacia el horizonte en modo de señal.

-¿El qué? No lo entiendo Castle

-Te regalo un atardecer en la cima del mundo, tú y tu helado de Tiramisú preferido. Aquí lo tienes.-Él le entrega la bolsa ya abierta donde se ve que el helado esta justo en su punto para comer. Él se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla- Que disfrute de su regalo, estaré en el refugio si me necesitas.

Kate le coge de la mano y le frena en seco

-Por favor, quédate conmigo, me gustaría compartir mi regalo contigo.

Él se sienta a su lado y la roba la cuchara para darla un poco de Tiramisú, y después toma él otra cucharada. El sol empieza a desaparecer y Kate no puede evitar que las lágrimas se le salgan, Castle lo ve y la pregunta.

-Kate ¿estas bien?

-Sí. Mejor que nunca.

-¿Entonces?

-Gracias, nunca nadie había hecho esto por mí, muchas gracias- Se volvió hacia él y le beso.

-Yo haría todo lo que tú me pidieras.- La beso y puso un brazo sobre el hombro para atraerla más hacia él.

Después de un buen rato, Kate mira a los ojos a Castle, y se acerca a él, empieza a besarle suavemente, con besos sensuales por toda la cara, se acerca a la oreja y le muerde el lóbulo, lame su cuello.

Castle empieza a responder a esos besos, pero necesita que ella pare o no podrá resistir, la separa y la da una cucharada de helado. Ella lo toma muy despacio, sacando la lengua para lamer la cuchara a la vez que mirar provocativa a Castle, él restriega la cuchara por la cara de ella y la dice:

-Creo que te has manchado de Tiramisú, Beckett

-¿A sí?, pues creo que debes ayudarme.-Le sonríe ella

Él se acerca para lamer el Tiramisú que tiene por la cara. Mientras ella le quita la cuchara y la carga de helado ya casi derretido. Se miran y se empiezan a besar cada vez con más urgencia, ella deja la cuchara y desabrocha los botones de la camisa de Castle. Cuando lo logra, vuelve a coger la cuchara y le echa el helado por todo el torso, Castle no lo esperaba y se separa de repente.

-Manzanas, manzanas congeladas, esto esta frió, frió.- Le atrae hacía ella y le besa, se separa y Kate le dice:

-Creo que te has manchado, Castle. ¿Puedo ayudarte?- Ella baja y lame un poco del Tiramisú, le mira esperando respuesta.

-Creo que debería ayudarme, o moriré de hipotermia-Sonrió y vio como Beckett bajo hacía su torso, para ponérselo más fácil a Kate, él se tumba en el suelo, y ella se sube encima de él. Empezó a lamer el helado, lentamente y a intercambiar besos con él. Castle empieza a tener una respiración más acelerada, acariciaba la espalda de Kate, su pecho, la agarro por la camisa y la atrajo para besarla, acariciarla la cara, suavemente el empieza a quitarle la camisa que llevaba, la besa más abajo del cuello, lame su pecho, y la deja sin sujetador. Ella tiene una respiración muy acelerada, le arde el vientre, se siente excitada. Se besaban cada vez con más pasión

-Kate….si no…. Paramos….Necesitare la laguna.-Intentaba advertirla- Kate….. Para no… respondo…De Castle júnior. No respondo de sus actos.

Pero Kate había decidió no parar, y se acerco a su oído, le mordió el lóbulo y le dijo sensual:

-Ya es hora que conozca a Castle Júnior.- Y bajo su mano hacia la entrepierna de él.

-¿Segura?-Dijo Castle, lo más calmado que pudo.

Ella paro un poco para mirarle a los ojos y decirle:

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, aquí en la cima del mundo, este es mi regalo.

Después de decirle esto, se acerco despacio, mientras le besaba lentamente iba desabrochando los pantalones, Castle empezó a quitárselos como pudo, él acariciaba el pecho suavemente, cuando él se quedo totalmente desnudo, se dio la vuelta lentamente para dejar a Kate tumbada en el suelo, empezó a besar todo el torso de ella, parando en cada uno de sus pechos, mientras deshacía el nudo del pantalón que Kate llevaba. Metió la mano entre su ropa interior, y la acaricio, haciendo que Beckett gimiera de placer. Le quito los pantalones despacio, quería ir despacio. Empezó a besarlas desde la rodilla, hacia arriba, de vez en cuando la daba pequeños mordiscos, que hacía que Kate se estremeciera de placer. Una vez que llego al ombligo, volvió a bajar hasta su sexo y empezó a juguetear con su lengua. Kate no podía aguantar más, cogió a Castle como pudo de la cabeza y le obligo a salir de allí

-Castle por favor, esto es para los dos, nuestra primera vez es de los dos, no solo para mí.- Con la voz entrecortada por el placer que sentía.

Él la hizo caso y subió, se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetro. Empezó a empujarla despacio, mirándola a los ojos, sin decir nada, a medida que se iban a celebrando los movimientos, los besos y abrazos eran más fuertes, hasta que los dos llegaron al éxtasis juntos, quedándose allí, los dos uno encima del otro.

-Te quiero Kate.

-Te quiero Rick.

Ya han pasado unos minutos y al estar desnudos sienten frío.

-Kate, será mejor que nos metamos en el refugio, o cogeremos una pulmonía.

-Está bien, además creo que la cama es más cómoda, que este suelo.

Recogen lo más deprisa que pueden toda la ropa y corren de la mano hacia el refugio, donde ya estaba encendida la chimenea, y se meten en la cama abrazados el uno al otro hasta que se duermen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste, espero vuestros comentarios**

CAPITULO XV

Castle se despertó, alargo su brazo y noto que estaba solo en la cama. Empezó a buscar con la luz que había por el fuego de la chimenea a Kate.

-Kate, ¿donde estas?

-Tranquilo estoy aquí, no he salido huyendo.- Ella estaba sentada frente a la chimenea mirando el fuego.

-No he pensado eso, solo que me asuste al ver que no estabas conmigo, pensé que había sido un sueño.-El se levanta de la cama y se pone los bóxer. Se acerca a ella y se sienta lo mas cerca que puede.- ¿Molesto?

Ella pone ojos y no le dice nada, solo apoya la cabeza en su hombro y lo abraza. Él la corresponde con un abrazo y la da un beso en la frente.

-¿Por que me has dejado solito?-lo dice con voz de niño

-Me despertaron tus ronquidos- sonriendo -y vi que el fuego necesitaba leña entonces me levante para meter mas fuego, y después me quede aquí sentada pensando.

-Yo no ronco

-Nooooo, bufas que es peor.-Lo dijo con tono de broma

-Te sienta bien mi camisa, cuando quieras puedes utilizarla

-Gracias, es que no encontraba la mía, y hacia frío, pero ahora la busco.-Hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Castle se lo impidió.

-No, lo digo en serio, utilízala siempre que quieras, me gusta porque eso quiere decir que estas a mi lado, y hemos, ya sabes-Dijo picaronamente, mientras intentaba hacerla cosquillas.

-De acuerdo, pero yo no te dejo que te pongas las mías.-Se echo a reír, por lo que había dicho y por las cosquillas que él le estaba haciendo.

-Muy bonito detective, tú no compartes nada conmigo.

-Yo compartí mi helado ¿Recuerdas?- Echándole una sonrisa picara.

-OH, si ya me acuerdo.- Castle la da un beso, como agradecimiento y la vuelve a abrazar.- En que pensabas antes de que me despertara.

Kate carraspeo, y le miro a los ojos.

-En todo lo que ha sucedido desde que llegamos a este lugar, y en como será cuando estemos en el mundo real, por que esto es como estar en una burbuja. Tengo miedo de salir ahí fuera.

-Miedo ¿por qué? Sabes que yo estaré siempre contigo, y no tiene por que cambiar nada de lo que estamos viviendo ahora mismo.

-Lo se pero aún así no puedo evitar ese sentimiento.

Castle se levanta y va hacia su lado de la cama, debajo de la almohada tiene una bolsa pequeña, la coge, se reúne con Beckett y se vuelve a sentar, tendiéndole la bolsa.

-Ábrelo

-¿Que es esto Rick?

-Tú solo ábrelo, y después te explico.

Ella saca de la bolsa un paquete pequeño que esta envuelto en papel de regalo, quita el papel y abre la cajita que hay dentro. Cuando ella lo ve se queda paralizada y con la boca abierta.

-Castle es igual que.- Rick la interrumpió.

-Que el anillo de tu madre, lo se, hice que lo hicieran igual que el de tu madre, pero con algo nuestro.- El señala dentro del anillo donde hay una palabra grabada.

-Always- Dice ella embobada aun en el anillo.

-Te acuerdas cuando me contaste que el anillo, es el anillo de pedida de tu madre, y que desde que eras pequeña siempre te lo querías poner, porque era para ti, lo mas bonito que habas visto, y siempre decías que querías uno igual. Pues ya lo tiene señorita Beckett. Este es el suyo propio.

-Si pero no crees que esto es ir un poco deprisa

-Tranquila, no te estoy pidiendo la mano. Esto lo tenía planeado desde hace meses, aún cuando tú, todavía estabas con el Doctor Moto. Esto es mi regalo de agradecimiento por los tres años que he pasado junto a ti, siguiéndote, molestadote, y siendo mí musa.

-¿Y me lo das ahora?

-Si bueno, te lo pensaba dar el día que estuviste en mi casa, viendo la película, pero como saliste huyendo no me quedo otra que traérmelo a España, y aunque lo de hoy no hubiera pasado, te lo iba a regalar esta misma noche. Me gustaría que cada vez que veas el anillo recuerdes, que Always estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.

-Gracias Castle, yo también estaré Always

Ella se subió encima de él y le beso, he hicieron el amor al lado de la chimenea y bajo la luz del fuego. Después se quedaron dormidos.

Con las primeras luces de sol, Kate se despertó, le costo unos instantes situar donde estaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de donde y con quien estaba. Ella vio que Castle estaba todavía dormido de espaldas a ella y decidió despertarle. Empezó a darle besos en el cuello y la oreja, a acariciar su torso desnudo, y susurrarle su nombre al oído.

-Rick….. Rick. Despierta.

-OH Kate, esta es una forma muy cruel de despertarme-volviéndose hacia ella.

-¿Cruel? Yo pensaba que esto te gustaría.- Le dijo al oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ooooohhh, claro que me gusta, pero Castle júnior va querer saludarte de un momento a otro.

-Pues entonces seré amable, bajaré a saludarle- Ella bajo con sus besos por el pecho de él. Castle no dijo nada, al mirar hacia la ventana vio que era de día, y se miro el reloj.

-Kate para…. Para tenemos que recoger todo esto.

-Luego mas tarde.

-No Macario llegara. En media hora y hay que tener todo preparado.- Él la hace que pare y se tumba al lado de él- Además creo que necesito un pequeño baño en la laguna.

-Lo siento Rick, no me di cuenta de la hora.

-No pasa nada, esto pasara pero me debes una, vamos a recoger y a lavarnos un poco, creo que todavía tengo restos de Tiramisú por algún lado.

Recogieron todo, Castle había ido con un cubo a la laguna a por agua para calentarla en la chimenea, después de que el agua se calentara se lavaron un poco ya que no había ducha en el refugio, dejaron todo como se lo habían encontrado, apagaron el fuego, dejaron la chimenea limpia y preparada para otra ocasión.

Ya eran las ocho, Macario se le divisaba a lo lejos ellos fueron a su encuentro, Rick hablo con él, este le entrego un termo con dos tazas y le dijo a Beckett:

-Esto es cortesía de Macario, un café, cuando nos lo bebamos empezaremos el viaje de vuelta a la civilización.

Ella cogió la taza de café y miro a Macario con una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte, se ha portado con nosotros muy bien.

-Díselo tu, el entiende algunas palabras en ingles, yo se las he enseñado.

Ella le dio las gracias en ingles y él hombrecito le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Kate. Se terminaron el café y emprendieron el viaje, una hora más tarde estaban en el pueblo en la casa de Macario, tomaron otro café sentados en el salón. Más tarde se despidieron de él con un abrazo, y Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla, hizo que el se ruborizara. Los dos se montaron en el coche y tomaron rumbo a hacía la ciudad.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO XVI

Castle conducía, iba pendiente de la carretera y de vez en cuando miraba a Beckett, ella iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos con el anillo que le había regalado Castle.

-¿En que piensas?-Dijo Castle

-En como has podido conseguir, que sea igual que el de mi madre.-Le enseña los dos- Lo único que les diferencia es la inscripción.

-¿Te acuerdas la noche que estuve en tu apartamento, cuando descubrimos que había fotos del callejón, donde tu madre murió?

-Si, como olvidarlo

-Pues cuando te fuiste a dar una ducha, vi que dejaste el colgante con el anillo dentro de tu mesita de noche. Mientras tú te duchabas, pase e hice fotos del anillo para luego llevarlas al joyero y que me lo hiciera.

-Me estas diciendo ¿qué husmeaste en mi cajón de mi mesita de noche? -Lo dijo con un tono de asombro y enfado a la vez.

-Bueno si, pero fue por una buena causa. Además tampoco tenias mucho en el, un par de braguitas, las píldoras

-OH mierda- Dijo Kate al recordar las píldoras.

-¿Qué?

-No me he tomado la píldora desde que Josh me dejo, y lo hemos hecho sin ninguna protección.

Ante la posibilidad de que ella pudiera quedarse embarazada, los sentimientos eran muy distintos para los dos. Ella no podia dejar de pensar que en menos de una semana toda su vida estaba cambiando, necesitaba aire. El estaba ilusionado solo con la idea.

Castle vio que Beckett estaba muy intranquila por la posibilidad, la cogio de la mano y la dijo:

-Tranquila, si en el hipotético caso nos tocara la lotera de ser padres, yo estar aquí, y cuidare del bebe como si fuera su padre- Esto último lo dijo de broma.

-¿Como si fueras el padre?, ¡tú serias el padre! te lo aseguro.-Ella le miro ofendida, y al ver la sonrisa de Castle, le dio un golpe en el hombro, siguiéndole el juego.- Bueno Macario también podría serlo.

Los dos rieron solo con imaginarse que el bebe podría ser como Macario. Castle apretó más su mano

-Pase lo que pase ¿recuerdas?- y la miro a los ojos

-Always- dijeron al unísono.

Llegaron con tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha y tomar otro café antes de ir a la comisaría donde obtendrían toda la información. Y lo que tenían que hacer. Antes de llegar a la comisaría Beckett habla con Castle.

-Rick, me gustaría pedirte un favor

-Lo que quieras, Kate.

-Me gustaría que nos comportáramos como si nada de lo de ayer, hubiera pasado.

-¿Como?-Castle se quedo parado y blanco, no entendía a que venia esa reacción.

-Rick, no suena como lo que he querido decir, perdona.

-¿Entonces? -suspira aliviado.

-Es la primera vez que me mandan en una misión de este calibre, y me gustaría que se llevaran buena impresión de nosotros y sobre todo que Montgomery este orgulloso de nuestro comportamiento.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Uff pensé que te estabas arrepintiendo.

-No, no podría arrepentirme, incluso volver a repetirlo, pero cuando todo esto haya acabado.

-¿Sí? -dice Castle con una sonrisa picara.

-Si, pero cuando acabemos. ¿Entonces entiendes lo que te he pedido?

-Si, pero con una condición. -él se pone enfrente de ella y la coge por la cintura.

-¿Cuál?

-Que cuando estemos solos, en el hotel me lo pagues como tú y yo sabemos- La lanzó una sonrisa picara.

-Esta bien, pero creo que tu me debes todavía algo a mi, ¿te acuerdas?- Ella le siguió el juego.

-Si quieres nos volvemos ahora mismo al hotel y pago mi deuda -él la beso en el cuello y después en la boca, durante un largo rato.

-UUmmmm Cast… Rick para, vamos a llegar tarde.-Logra separarse un poco de él. -Y estamos en mitad de la calle, alguien nos podría ver.

-Esto no es un delito, y se supone que somos un matrimonio recién casado, que damos rienda suelta a nuestro amor. Solo nos estamos metiendo en el papel. ¿Quien va ha sospechar?

-Vale tú ganas, pero hay que llegar a la hora, así que vamos andando.

Castle de mala gana, con una cara de niño muy enfadado, hace caso a Beckett y la sigue, aunque a el le hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo así como estaban.

Cinco minutos mas tarde llegan a la comisara, se presenta, el capitán de la policía nacional les acompaña hasta una habitación, les presenta a dos detectives, Alfonso

y Andrés.

Alfonso era; alto, con el pelo a media melena rubio, ojos verdes se notaba que sus horas libres las pasaba en el gimnasio. Al igual que su compañero Andrés, este era; moreno con las cejas muy pobladas, barba de días bien perfilada, ojos azules y un poco mas bajo que su compañero. Los dos hablan perfectamente ingles.

Beckett al verlos no pudo impedir dejar de mirarlos, Castle se sintió un poco celoso al ver que ella parecía babear por esos dos policías. Después de las presentaciones les enseñan todo el informe referente al caso. Mientras les van explicando.

-Desde hace unos meses, hemos tenido una serie de asesinatos de parejas americanas, el perfil de las parejas es que tienen altos recursos económicos, que se han hospedado en los mismos hoteles y han visitado las mismas ciudades. Al principio sospechábamos de las personas de la agencia de viajes, pero nos dimos cuenta de que en un principio todos tenían otro tipo de viaje contratado, deberían haber estado en distintos lugares a los que después ni siquiera fueron, y cambiaron su reservas de hoteles a última hora.-Dijo Alfonso

-Alguien les tuvo que convencer de hacer ese cambio.-Dijo el moreno

-O los pudieron obligar- Dijo Castle

-Si los hubieran obligado, en todos esos días que estuvieron cambiando de sitio, no hubieran intentado escapar y avisar a la policía.

-¿Y si los hubieran drogado? -Volvió hablar Castle, Beckett le miro con una mirada inquisidora que le decía "Cállate, Castle". Él aparto la mirada de ella, mirando hacia abajo.

-También pensamos en ello, pero en las pruebas toxicológicas dieron todos negativo. Solo un poco en la tasa de alcohol, y no todos ellos.

-Creemos que alguien los capto y los engaño para que cambiaran sus planes de viaje, llevándolos a los mismo sitios. -Dijo Alfonso

-Que interés tendrían en ello, y ¿por que los mataron? Preguntó Beckett

-Según indagamos más en todo el asunto, nos dimos cuenta de que ellos estaban siendo estafados de algún modo, por las grandes cantidades de dinero que movieron en los tres últimos días.

-También podrían estar chantajeándolos ¿no?

-Podría ser, pero no se nos ocurre como y que motivo.-Dijo Andrés

-Por eso pedimos vuestra ayuda, el asesino o asesinos solo se ha interesado por parejas Americanas. Mandamos un señuelo con dos policías infiltrados pero nada. Sabemos que todo empieza con los Americanos que se hospedan en la suite nupcial, donde ahora estáis vosotros registrados.- Miro Alfonso a Castle, y el asintió con la cabeza.

-Estos son los lugares de Madrid, que sabemos que han visitado todas las victimas. -Andrés les pasa la lista de sitios, primero a Castle y después a Beckett, cuando esta lo coge, Andrés roza la mano de Kate, ella le mira a esos ojos azules tan penetrantes, sin apartar la mirada durante unos segundos. Castle que ve la mirada, carraspea para interrumpir ese momento.

-Gracias, Andrés -Dice Beckett mandándole una sonrisa ruborizada, y sabiendo que Castle se esta muriendo de celos.

-Cuanto antes nos vallamos, antes podremos empezar con el caso-Dijo Castle, no quería estar más tiempo allí, Kate no paraba de echarle miraditas ha Andrés y eso le estaba poniendo enfermo.

-Todos los días a las diez de la noche, nos reuniremos en la cafetera que hay en la esquina del hotel y nos pasareis la información de todo el día, es un riesgo que les pillen entrando en comisaría.-Dijo Alfonso

-Pues entonces nos vamos, para empezar cuanto antes. -Dijo Beckett dando educadamente la mano antes de salir.

-Nos vemos esta noche entonces -Dijo Andrés a Kate cuando se daban la mano.

Kate se ruborizo de nuevo, eso hizo que Castle se molestara, solo él haba conseguido ruborizarla de esa manera.

** Perdón por el retraso. Aquí tenéis otro nuevo capi, espero vuestros comentarios**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO XVII

Desde que habían salido de comisaría ya habían visitado varios sitios que venían en la lista, habían estado comiendo en el hotel y después volvieron al trabajo. Esta vez les tocaba ir al retiro. Una vez que habían paseado, decidieron tumbarse en el césped a la sobra de un árbol centenario.

-Castle, ¿que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada.

-Desde que hemos salido de la comisaría, has estado muy callado, prácticamente no has dicho nada, y lo que más me preocupa, no has hecho ningún comentario irónico, ni ninguna broma. Y me dices ¿que no te pasa nada?

-Vale, si me pasa.-Se tumbo en el césped, y se quedo callado durante un momento, dudando si contarle lo que le pasaba.

-Vamos Castle, si no me dices lo que te pasa, yo no soy adivina.- Ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

El se incorporo de nuevo y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

-¿Te gusta Andrés?- Beckett se quedo callada durante unos segundos, no sabia que decirle.

-No me has dicho lo que te pasa. ¿O estas intentando decirme que tienes celos de Andrés?

-Si, tengo celos, eso es lo que me pasa, desde que le has visto no has parado de echarle miraditas y te has ruborizado un par de veces.

-¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio? No sabía que eras tan celoso.-Ella sonrío para quitar un poco de tensión

-Yo tampoco lo sabia, pero cuando he visto como coqueteabas con él, no podía aguantar verte en esa situación.

-Rick no he coqueteado con él. No te voy a negar que no podía parar de mirarle, pero sus ojos me recuerdan a los tuyos, y me tenía hipnotizada. Y sobre lo de ruborizarme, tu me conoces y sabes que me da mucha vergüenza.-Ella se puso encima de él, mientras le miraba a los ojos y se mordía el labio, lo abrazo con sus manos por el pelo.- Pero te juro que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Rick la puso las manos en las caderas

-Yo solo los tengo para ti. –Él la beso con pasión, no pudo controlarse. Ella correspondió al beso durante un tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban trabajando, le separo y le miro a los ojos

-Rick estamos trabajando, ¿recuerdas? Se supone que tenemos que vigilar para ver si nos siguen, y así no es precisamente como se hace.

-Pues claro que lo recuerdo, por eso mismo estoy viendo la reacción de una persona que no esperaba vernos así. Debemos haber salido muy bien en la foto.

-Nos están vigilando, ¿donde esta?- Ella intento girarse, pero Castle se lo impidió. Volviéndola a dar un beso corto, pegada una frente a la otra, intentando disimular.

-Si te giras, se ira, espera disimula, intentare sacar una foto con el móvil, pero disimula.

Empezaron a juguetear con el móvil, como si se estuvieran haciendo fotos el uno al otro, de vez en cuando se besaba, hasta que se aseguraron de que la foto de la persona que les vigilaba estaba bien hecha.

-Que te parece si nos montamos en una de las barcas, y después vamos a la plaza mayor para dar una paseo, podríamos cenar por allí.-Pregunto Castle.

-Pues la verdad, no me hace ni pizca de gracia, tener que montarme en una barquichuela de estas, contigo.- Dijo ella riendo.

-Pero porque, te prometo ser bueno y remar yo todo el tiempo.-Dijo con cara de niño

-Por eso mismo, porque una vez que estemos en la barca Peter pan volverá, y el agua del estanque esta muy sucio.- Kate ponía cara de asco al pensar que podía caer al agua.

-Yo no quiero que Cruella se moje. Te lo prometo.

-Esta bien pero…- Ella le cogió de la oreja y se la retorció, mientras le decía al oído- Si por un casual se te ocurriera hacer algo para ello, te prometo que dormirás el resto de los días en el suelo, entonces tú y yo no podremos hacer eso que tenemos pendiente.- Le soltó de la oreja y se levanto tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

-¡Aaayyy! Cruella, eres mala –Él se levanto con la ayuda de Kate. Y se fueron cogidos de la mano en dirección hacia las barcas.

Cuando llegaron todas las barcas estaban ocupadas y decidieron dejarlo para otro día, ya que era tarde, a las diez tenían que estar en la cafetería, así podrían ir a ver Gran Vía, Castle llevaba todo el día diciéndola que una cosa era verla de día y otra de noche. Después llegarían al hotel para darse una ducha y prepararse para la cita, de las 10. Después podrían salir a cenar.

Cuando llegaron todo era como un murmullo de coches, de gente por las aceras, los edificios dejaban a Kate impresionada. Pasearon por toda la calle, y Castle la contaba cosas que sabia sobre la calle.

-Sabes a esta calle la llaman el Broadway madrileño…. -Beckett siguió la conversación.

-Por la cantidad de teatros, cines y tiendas de moda que hay, lo se Rick Se muchas cosas de España, aunque nunca halla estado aquí.

-Efectivamente….- En ese momento alguien se choco con Castle, él iba hablando con Kate y no se había dado cuenta de que debía apartarse.- Perdón.

La mujer que se había chocado con el intento seguir su camino, pero Castle la había cogido por el brazo, para pedirle disculpas. Ella se volvió y Castle se quedo blanco, parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-¿Rocío? –Beckett al decir el nombre miro a Castle, y le vio pálido. La mujer se sorprendió de que la conocieran por su nombre y miro a los dos. Al ver a Castle puso cara de duda.

-¿Rick? ¿Rick Castle?

-Si, soy yo.

-No me lo puedo creer, eres tu, no has cambiado nada, desde…. -La mujer se abrazó a él, Castle estaba todavía en shock.

Kate carraspeo, haber si Castle reaccionaba. Mientras la mujer se dio cuenta que Rick no estaba solo y que la señorita de su lado, se le veía muy molesta.

Se separa de Castle, esperando que la presentara a la persona que le acompañaba. Él tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero al fin puedo decir algo.

-Emmm…. Si, ella es Rocío, una antigua amiga -Le dijo mirando a Beckett, y esperando que Kate hubiera cogido lo de "antigua amiga". Se volvió hacía Rocío para mirarla y seguir con las presentaciones.- Y ella es Katherine Beckett, una… -él dudo de decir la verdad, pero Kate le corto.

Ella tendió la mano a Rocío mientras decía.

-Su esposa… ¡Encantada!

-¿Tú esposa? –Rocío no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa.-Pensaba que eras el soltero de oro en Nueva York..

Castle al oír a Beckett decir esposa, noto como le gustaba que pronunciara esa palabra, pero no entendía porque Kate no había dicho la verdad, seria que estaba celosa, de todas formas a él le gustaba, decidió seguir el juego.

-Bueno nos casamos en secreto…. ya sabes que la fama…. y ahora estamos de luna de miel.-Dijo él todo lo rápido que pudo.

-Bueno pues enhorabuena, a la pareja, y no os preocupéis por mi, seguirá en secreto.

-Gracias -dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Si vais ha estar por aquí, podríamos quedar un día y hablar. ¿Que te parece?

-No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos, no hemos hecho ninguna reserva en ningún sitio –Dijo Kate

-Si quieres y tienes tiempo, podríamos tomarnos algo ahora y hablar –Kate miro a Castle, no se podia creer lo que estaba viendo, el perdía el culo por ir con Rocío. La que le había partido el corazón, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Castle miro a Kate y le pidió permiso. –Si a mi amorcito no le importa, por supuesto.

-Por mi esta bien, he salido del trabajo y ya estoy libre hasta mañana.-Dijo Rocío mirando a Kate, esperando una respuesta.

-Me parece una buena idea –Aunque en el fondo no lo era, pero no quería quedar como una persona celosa. –Pero tendrán que ir los dos solos.

Castle la miro y sé que con una expresión muy rara, no entendía a que venia que los dejara solos. ¿Acaso Kate estaba celosa?

-OH solo será un rato, y te contaríamos….-Kate le corto

-Gatito, recuerda que yo a las 10 tengo una cita con mi masajista, y no me lo quiero perder.-

Entonces Castle recordó la cita de las 10. La cogió por la cintura y la dio un beso en los labios.

-Es verdad, pues entonces tendremos que dejar para otro día la cita, si no te importa Rocío.-Dijo Castle

-Como queráis, te dejo mi número y me llamas cuando quieras quedar. –ella intento buscar algo en el bolso.

-No, no tenéis que suspender nada, ir vosotros, seguro que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar.

-¿De verdad que no te importa? –dijo Castle

-De verdad, además mientras yo estoy con el masajista, tú no tendrás nada que hacer, así que es mejor que vayáis a tomar algo, después te llamare y me reuniré con vosotros.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos. –Rocío puso el brazo para que Castle le cogiera. Antes de irse Castle se acercó a Kate para darle un beso. Se acercó a ella todo lo que pudo para que Rocío no oyera nada de lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Segura que quieres que vaya?

-Si, confió en ti. Además siempre puedo llevarte a la laguna.

-Eso no te hará falta, yo solo puedo pensar en ti. Te quiero Kate. –Y la dio un beso muy apasionado.

-Yo también, Rick. –Y se apartó de el para poder despedirse de Rocío –Encantada de conocerte y espero poder ir con vosotros después.- Le tendió la mano

-Igualmente, si quieres te acompañamos hasta el hotel.

-No gracias, se el camino y además me vendrá bien ir caminando. Así que nos vemos mas tarde.

Kate cogió el camino para dirigirse al hotel todavía le quedaban unos minutos de camino hasta el hotel y quería darse una ducha, hacia demasiado calor en Madrid, aunque el sol ya no calentaba como cuando estaban en el retiro. Mientras iba andado, iba pensando en la cara que se le había quedado a Castle, cuando vio a Rocío. Seria que todavía sentía algo por ella.

Llego al hotel se metió en la habitación, a las 10 le esperaría Andrés y Alfonso para informar de todo lo que había sucedido. Entonces recordó que la foto de la persona que les seguía, la llevaba Castle. Y le envió un mensaje para que se lo mandara.

"La foto la tienes tu, envíamela se la tengo que enseñar ha Andrés"

Un minuto mas tarde recibió el mensaje con la foto. Y otro mensaje que decía.

"Recuerda que él no tiene mis ojos, me gustaría poder estar ahí contigo"

Ella sonrió al ver que Castle estaba un poco celoso y decidió darse un baño de espuma, antes de llegar a la cita. Aún tenía tiempo


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO XVIII

Rick y Rocío se me metieron en una cafetería, se sentaron y pidieron un refresco cada uno, hacía mucho calor en la calle. Castle empezó hablar.

-¿Que tal tu boda? ¿Cómo te va?

Rocío se quedó a mitad de camino con su refresco, miro a Castle fijamente a los ojos, dejo el refresco en la mesa y dijo:

-No llegue a casarme –La cara de Castle fue como, si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de un plumazo

-Porque no me llamaste –Dijo Castle con reproche.

-Pensé que me odiabas por lo que te había hecho.

-Lo hacía, pero te hubiera perdonado, sabes que te quería.

Rocío no quería hablar del pasado, le traía muchos recuerdos y ella no quería recordar más. Así que, cambio de conversación

-¿Cuándo os casasteis?

-¿Cómo? –Castle tardo en recordar, que Kate había dicho que se habían casado. No sabía que decir, pero tenia que decir algo –En realidad no es oficial. Como te dije antes, todo es en secreto, nadie sabe que estamos juntos.- en realidad lo que había dicho era verdad.

-¿Cómo que nadie sabe que estáis juntos?

-Bueno si…. ella odia mi fama de Playboy que tengo en Nueva York, y no quiere que la tengan los periodistas como otro ligue mió, o otra en la lista de mis esposas.

-Si por que esta seria la tercera. – Dijo Rocío

-Así que, nos casamos ayer los dos solos en un lugar donde nunca olvidaremos.

-Tú siempre tan romántico, Richard

-Y ahora estamos de luna de miel, por España pero no sabemos donde vamos a ir. ¿Alguna idea?

-Tú conoces España como o tanto como yo. Yo empezaría por el sur, Sevilla por ejemplo. La podrías llevar a Sevilla, a Málaga, Valencia, Barcelona, Galicia. Todos los sitios que tu conoces.

-Si, bueno ya decidiremos donde vamos. Bueno cuéntame tú, que has hecho en todos estos años que no nos hemos visto. ¿Por qué no te casaste?

-Rick, no quiero hablar de eso

Rocío sabia que Castle necesitaba algunas respuestas, pero ella no estaba preparada para dárselas, ya había intentado esquivar el tema pero sabía que Castle era un testarudo y no pararía hasta obtener todo la información.

-De tu vida o de ¿por que no te casaste al final con tu novio, y no me llamaste?

-De acuerdo te lo diré. Cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta de que yo también te quería, y le conté todo lo que paso en el verano a mi novio, el dijo que le había engañado contigo y que no pensaba casarse. No te llame porque pensé que me odiabas, además mi familia me dejo sola, ya no querían saber nada de mi, me quede sin nada, y no tenia forma de llegar hasta ti.

-¿Tu me querías? Me dijiste que no me querías, que me habías utilizado.

Ella se acerco todo lo que pudo a castle, cuando estaba tan cerca, que podían rozarse con los labios le dijo

-Sí te quería. Cuando te he visto antes me ha dado un vuelco el corazón, y cuando me has dicho que te habías casado ha sido como si me le sacaras de cuajo. –Se acerco y le sujeto la cara, le dio un beso en la boca.-Aún te quiero

Castle al principio se quedo en shock y correspondió al beso. Unos segundos mas tarde se aparto y dijo:

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me besas? No puedo hacer esto, seria injusto para mi y para Kate.

-Ya veo que estas muy enamorado de ella. ¿Pero ella sabe, realmente como de antigua amiga soy? –Intento besarle de nuevo, pero Castle la paro.

-Creo que va ser mejor que me vaya, me ha gustado encontrarme contigo de nuevo, y gracias por responderme…. sinceramente. – La dio un beso en la mejilla. Dejo uno billete y se fue.

Cuando salió del bar donde había estado con Rocío, ando durante un largo rato sin rumbo. El durante más de 10 minutos ando hasta que ya no pudo más y se paró, sentado en un banco y con las manos en la cabeza, las ideas le iban y le venían, no podía creer lo que había oído, todo empezaba a darle vueltas, se quedó llorando durante unos minutos, sentado en el banco.

Recapacito durante un largo rato y decidió que ya era hora de ir en busca de Kate, se miró el reloj y vio que eran las 10:30 de la noche, aun podría llegar a tiempo a la reunión, con los policías, llamo a un taxi y le dio la dirección.

Llego al destino que le había dado al taxista y se bajó, estaba en la acera de enfrente al bar que habían quedado, era todo acristalado y se veía todo lo que había dentro, se quedó mirando durante un largo rato lo que hacía Kate, como se reía, como disfrutaba del café, poco después no pudo poner nada más que cara de asombro cuando vio que Kate estaba besando a Andrés en la boca… Castle sintió un dolor en el pecho, era como, si el corazón se lo arrancaran. El agacho la cabeza, tomo rumbo al hotel. Por hoy ya había tenido suficientes emociones. Se dio cuenta de que una lágrima recorría su cara.

**SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR NUEVO CAPITULO DEL FIC, PERO EL TRABAJO ME OCUPO DEMASIADO. **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR LEER **


	19. Chapter 19

**NUEVO CAPITULO, NO SE SI DEBO CONTINUAR, YA QUE NADIE ME DICE SI LE GUSTA O NO. ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.**

CAPITULO XIX

Unas horas antes.

Cuando Kate recibió el último mensaje de Castle diciéndole que los ojos de Andrés no eran los suyos. Se metió en la bañera y cogió un libro que había encontrado en la maleta de Rick. No era del tipo de lectura que a ella le gustaba, pero para relajarse y no pensar en con quien estaba Castle le valdría.

Después de una larga media hora, ella salió del baño ya casi arreglada, termino de vestirse y cuando estuvo preparada salió del hotel en dirección al Bar que le habían dicho.

Entro en el bar, ni Alfonso, ni Andrés habían llegado todavía, así que decidió quedarse en la barra y pedir una cerveza, poco después un chico se acercó a ella y empezó hablar con ella. Kate le siguió la corriente, por lo menos no estaría sola hasta que llegaran los policías.

-Hola mi nombre es Juanma, ¿te importa que te invite a otra?

-Hola mi nombre es Kate, ya veo que los españoles no os andáis por las ramas –Beckett le tendió la mano y le sonrió.

-Puedo preguntar ¿qué hace una chica tan guapa en un bar ten cutre como este?

-Esperando a unos amigos

-Pues parece que no saben apreciar lo que tienen, te dejan aquí sola.

-Solo se están retrasando un poco.-Ella no quería darle tantas explicaciones así que decidió preguntar por el –Y tú eres de aquí, a mí se me nota a la legua que soy ¿guiri?

Juanma no pudo evitar echar una carcajada por la palabra y pregunto:

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, eso solo lo saben si han estado viviendo en España. Yo soy de aquí, de Madrid.

-Bueno yo nunca he estado aquí, pero tengo a una persona que me dice muchas cosas sobre vuestra cultura.

-¿Tienes novio?

Kate se quedó boquiabierta, el tío no se iba por las ramas, había pillado la directa y no iba a parar, así que decidió, cortarle las alas.

-No, estoy casada. De hecho estoy de luna de miel.-Cada vez que lo decía, le gustaba más.

-Enhorabuena, entonces al que esperas, es a tu marido.

-No ya te he dicho que a unos amigos. Él tenía cosas que hacer.

El chico carraspeo y dijo:

-No le da miedo que una mujer tan guapa como tu este sola.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Ella lo dijo con un tono de enfado y el chico decidió cambiar de conversación

-Bueno y que conoces de España.

-Pues más bien poco, solo Madrid, y poquito, llevamos muy poco aquí.

-¿Cuantos días pensáis quedaros?

-Pues no los sabemos, no tenemos nada planeado, de momento estamos aquí en Madrid, pero no sabemos nada más, decidimos ir a la aventura

-Yo te sugeriría que vayas a muchos sitios, pero como Sevilla, no hay nada en el mundo.

-Se lo diré a mi marido, pero no conocemos nada, y no tenemos hotel allí ni nada. –Dijo Kate intentando a ver si le ayudaba.

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo conozco un amigo que trabaja en un hotel de Sevilla, yo le llamo y seguro que te da una habitación.

-De verdad, que amable eres –Kate puso su mejor sonrisa, al mirar por encima del hombro, vio que en la puerta estaba entrando Andrés y se acercaba a ella. Él venía solo. Entonces de repente se le ocurrió algo.

-Huí Andrés cuanto tiempo, no has cambiado nada desde que tú y yo…-Intento que sonara con doble intención. Y parece que lo consiguió, porque Andrés se quedó con cara de no saber de qué iba la cosa.

Kate se acercó lo abrazo y le dijo al oído "sígueme la corriente, luego te explico". Él hizo caso a lo que Beckett le había pedido.

-Hola Kate tu tampoco has cambiado mucho.

Juanma estaba observando sus reacciones. Kate hizo las presentaciones, los dos hombres se saludaron

-Será mejor que les deje, ya veo que tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar, encantado de conocerles –Tendió la mano a los dos, puso un billete en la barra y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Juanma espera- dijo Kate siguiéndole hasta donde estaba él-te importaría darme tu número de teléfono, es para ya sabes…. lo del viaje a Sevilla.

-Si perdona, no me había dado cuenta.-Se sacó un bolígrafo de la chaqueta cogió la muñeca de Kate y le apunto el número en el antebrazo.-Aquí lo tienes, llámame cuando quieras y para lo que quieras- esto último lo dijo provocativamente.

-Lo haré

Kate se dio la vuelta y fue en dirección a donde Andrés se había sentado, en la mesa.

Ella se sentó muy cerca de él y dijo:

-Como no ha venido tu compañero también,

-No podía, problemas familiares, y ¿el tuyo tenía alguna firma de libros?

A Kate no le había gustado nada el tono como lo había preguntado Andrés, era como intentar decir que Castle estaba allí por ella. Y que lo único que hacía era molestar.

-Él tenía unas cosas pendientes, que hacer y no ha podido venir, pero te aseguro que mañana estará aquí con nosotros.

-Vale, entonces cuéntame si habéis tenido o visto algo sospechoso.

Kate le cuenta todo lo que han visto, con quien han hablado, le cuenta lo del fotógrafo que estaba en el Retiro, y que le han sacado una foto, pero la lleva Castle en el móvil, así que hasta mañana no la podrán ver. En ese momento Kate se da cuenta de que el fotógrafo que habían visto esta mañana estaba escondido en la calle de enfrente y está preparado para hacer fotos. Pero no las hace, Kate tiene una idea, sin que Andrés sepa ni siquiera que está pasando ella le agarra y le da un beso en la boca, entonces ve que el fotógrafo no para de disparar fotos hacia ella. Durante un largo rato ella besa Andrés. Cuando se separa, él está en shock.

-Lo siento, creo que esto lo utilizaran de alguna manera, no será que les hacían chantaje.

-Mmm… de que me hablas- dice Andrés, no sabía de qué estaba hablando Kate

-Perdona, te he besado porque tenemos al mismo fotógrafo en el otro lado de la calle, no te gires, mira por aquí- Ella le entrega un pequeño espejo.-ha estado un buen rato esperando y sin hacer fotos, solo las ha hecho cuando te he besado.

-Y tú crees que esto es algo relacionado con el caso, no podría ser un paparazzi ¿qué os ha seguido desde Nueva York?

-¿Por qué nos tendría que seguir un paparazzi, y precisamente me va a seguir a mí en vez de a Castle, que es el famoso?

-Llevas razón, bueno se hace tarde y mañana tengo que estar pronto en comisaría para informar de todo, necesito la foto del paparazzi, traerla mañana a la siguiente reunión

Los dos salieron, Andrés tomo un taxi y Beckett se dirigió hacia el hotel.

Kate llego a la habitación y Castle no había llegado aún, el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que todavía estaría con Rocío, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama a leer el libro que había empezado, esperando que Rick llegara.

Dos horas más tarde, Rick no había llegado y Beckett estaba que no podía parar de dar vueltas por la habitación, cogió el teléfono y lo llamo, lo único que obtuvo fue el contestador.

Poco después Castle apareció en la habitación, borracho como una cuba, no se tenía casi en pie, Kate al verle no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo era la primera vez que le veía así.

-Rick cariño, que ha pasado ¿porque vienes así?

-No meeeee lamesss cariñooooo, tu no me queresssssss

-Claro que te quiero, vamos anda, necesitas una ducha y dormir la mona.

Ella le lleva directa a la ducha, le quita la ropa y cuando le tiene en bóxer abre el grifo del agua fría, le da una ducha y le mete en la cama. Castle se queda dormido y ella se mete en la cama, mañana hablarían de lo que había pasado hoy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a BEA, para que me perdone por tardar tanto en actualizar, intentare actualizar antes. **

**Gracias por leer y comentar**

CAPITULO XX

Kate despertó estiro el brazo para acariciar y tocar al Castle, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama, ella abrió los ojos

-Rick… Castle….. - Se levantó de la cama en dirección al baño. Pero tampoco había nadie, estaba ella sola. Cogió el teléfono y lo llamo después de varios tonos salto el contestador, y le dejo un mensaje.

No entendía nada de porque Castle se estaba comportando de esa forma, volvió a llamarlo varias veces, pero siempre le saltaba el contestador. Se metió a la ducha, cuando termino, se quedó sentada en el sofá que había, esperando que Castle apareciera, sin él no podría seguir con la investigación.

Una hora después Castle apareció, no tenía muy buena cara, pero con la que tenía anoche era lo más normal.

-¿Dónde te has metido?, te he llamado y no me lo has cogido.-Dijo Kate enfadada.

-¿Ahora te interesas por mí?

-¿Cómo? No entiendo nada Castle, te quedas con tu ex hasta la madrugada, llegas borracho como una cuba y ¿encima te enfadas conmigo?- Beckett miraba a Castle, esperando que le diera una respuesta, en realidad estaba celosa y se le había pasado por la cabeza que entre Castle y Rocío había habido algo mas que unas comas de mas.-¿Qué paso anoche?

-No crees que eso me lo tendrías que responder tu a mi.-Dijo Castle muy dolido, recordando el dolor que le provoco ver besar a Andrés.

-¿De que estas hablando Rick?-Ahora si que no entendía nada, no sabia de que estaba hablando.-Dime de que me estas hablando, porque no se de lo que me estas hablando.

-¡OH vamos kate, te vi como besabas a Andrés en el bar!-Castle exploto, estaba muy herido.

Kate entendió todo, porque el había llegado borracho, por que estaba tan enfadado con el, se acerco a el, cogio su cara entre sus manos para que él la mirara a los ojos y viera que lo que iba ha decir era cierto.

-Castle, si le besé, pero no es lo que tu crees, dejame que te explique lo que paso y después me juzgas.-Ella se quedo callada durante un momento, mirándole esperando a que Castle dijera algo, él solo la hizo un gesto de aprobación-Te lo hubiera contado ayer, cuando llegue a la habitación pero no estabas, y cuando volviste, no podías ni hablar, solo me decías que no te quería. Bese a Andrés porque me di cuenta de que el mismo fotógrafo que nos había estado siguiendo, estaba esperando a que yo hiciera algo para hacer fotos. Al principio pensamos que era un paparazzi, pero solo nos hizo fotos cuando yo bese a Andrés. Creo que van ha utilizar esas fotos para algo. De verdad Rick, el beso no significo nada más que eso, yo quiero estar contigo seria incapaz de engañarte, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que no he engañado a nadie con quien he estado saliendo.

-Que tonto he sido, si hubiera venido en vez de irme a beber, lo siento mi preciosa Kate, he sido un estúpido.-Él la cogio por la cintura. -Yo también tengo que contarte algo

-Por que será que no me gusta cuando me dices eso. Pero vamos cuéntamelo.

-Rocío y yo nos quedamos en un bar cerca de donde nos dejaste y hablamos, resulta que no se caso, ella le contó a su novio lo que había pasado entre nosotros ese verano y se había dado cuenta de que me quería, no me dijo nada su familia la repudio por no casarse con el y ella se quedo sola y sin nada, nunca pudo decirme nada.-Castle lo decía con una tristeza en sus ojos, que Kate noto e intento que no se le notara que ella estaba ansiosa por saber que pasaría ahora. Intento separarse de el un momento.-Ella me beso Kate, y no te voy a negar que al principio yo no pude evitarlo, después me dijo que todavía me quería e intento besarme de nuevo, pero yo no podia parar de pensar en ti, y en lo injusto que seria que yo te hiciera daño. Después me baje del taxi, vi que besabas a Andrés, y el resto ya lo sabes.

Kate dio un suspiro en señal de alivio, se acerco a Castle y lo beso, durante un largo rato se quedaron ahí, besándose. Cuando se terminó Kate dijo:

-Por un momento pensé que me ibas ha decir que volviste con ella y ya sabes….

-Nunca podría hacerte eso -Castle la atrajo más a él. –Kate, quiero que sepas que mientras yo este contigo, nunca te seré infiel, tú sabes que desde que rompí con Gina no he estado con nadie más. Cuando me di cuenta de que te quería.

-Yo tampoco lo haría, te quiero.- Se volvieron a besar -El caso es que cuando llegue al bar un tipo se me acerco e intento ligar conmigo, y la verdad es que estaba muy bien.-dijo Kate mirando a Castle, con una sonrisa picara y provocativa.

-¿A sí? y por que no te fuiste con él –Dijo Castle intentando hacerla cosquillas.

-Le tuve que decir que estaba casada, y que estaba luna de miel, pero aun así le pedí su teléfono.-le ensaña el antebrazo, ella todavía tenia algún numero pintado en el.- Por si acaso me divorcio.- Dijo levantando una ceja sonriendo.

Castle no pudo evitar sonreír, y la atrajo hacia él, la beso empezó a acariciarla, empezó a besarla por el cuello, metió su mano por dentro de la camisa que llevaba, para acariciar su pecho, ella intento pararle, pero era incapaz de controlar el deseo que sentían los dos, ella lo cogio por el pelo y lo beso apasionadamente. El empezó a caminar con ella hacia la cama. Kate se dio cuenta y empezó hablar.

-Castle…. Para…. tenemos que irnos… ya llegamos tarde.- Pero Castle no quería parar, necesitaba estar con ella. – Castle por favor… -El la tumbo el la cama, empezó a subirle la camisa y a besar su torso. Ella gimió de placer, pero en un rápido movimiento hizo que Castle se quedara tumbado en la cama y ella encima de él. Le beso mientras le sujetaba las manos, por las muñecas. Se separo y dijo –Rick en serio, tenemos que irnos. Además, con todo lo de anoche no compramos ninguna protección.

Ella le suelta se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha antes de irse. Castle se queda tirado en la cama, durante unos minutos cuando oye correr el agua se levanta y va hacia el baño, se desnuda y se mete en la ducha con Kate, ella esta despaldas y no le ve, hasta que las manos de Castle la agarran de la cintura. Ella rápidamente se da la vuelta.

-Castle, ya te he dicho que no vamos hacer nada, no me gusta tentar a la suerte –intenta separarse de él para evitar la tentación

-Yo no quiero tentar nada, yo solo quiero hacer el amor contigo, dicen que si después de hacerlo, la mujer salta no se queda embarazada.

Kate no puede evitar reírse, por el comentario que hace Castle.

-Pues el mejor método para no quedarse, es no hacer nada. Y eso es lo que tú y yo vamos hacer hasta que no tengamos condones.- Ella abre la puerta de la ducha y le invita a salir de ella, pero Castle no esta dispuesto a darse por vencido, volvió a coger a Kate por la cintura y la atrajo hasta él.

-¿Me estas diciendo que si tuviéramos condones, lo haríamos, aquí los dos metidos en la ducha?

-Si, Castle pero como no hay, pues no hay nada que hacer, así que sal tengo que terminar de ducharme.

-Pero de verdad, aunque tuviéramos que irnos, ¿antes jugaríamos tú y yo? –ponía una cara de niño resignado, como cuando no le quedaba otra que tragar.

-Siiii Castle, jugaríamos –Kate lo decía con desesperación, quería que saliera de la ducha para poder terminar.

-Lo prometes, detective preciosa.

-Te lo prometo, pero ahora sal de la ducha que al final no salimos en todo el día.

En ese momento Castle le enseña un objeto de color rojo, lo mueve para llamar la atención de Kate. Él con una sonrisa muy de haberse salido con la suya le dice a Kate.

-Pues entonces nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, por que ayer compre una caja de 24.

Kate al ver lo que tenía en la mano Castle y lo que decía, no pudo evitar sonreír y poner ojos.

-Rick Castle… Eres…..- y le beso, cerrando la puerta de la ducha.

Castle la atrajo hasta él, sus manos cogieron su cabeza y lentamente empezaron a juguetear con suaves besos y mordiscos por el cuello, a medida que la excitación de los dos iba a más, no dejaron de acariciar ni una parte del sus cuerpos, Castle hizo que Beckett se apoyara en la pared, y después en un rápido movimiento la giro y la puso de cara a la pared, mientras la acariciaba lentamente la espalda la dijo al oído:

-Sabes que me vuelves loco, no sé cómo he podido aguantar durante tanto tiempo sin tenerte para mi.-Empezó a besarla en el cuello. Ella se volvió lo beso e hicieron el amor como si fuera su primera vez.


	21. Chapter 21

**Siento tardar tanto en subir los capítulos, pero el trabajo me lo impide. Espero vuestros comentarios.**

CAPITULO XXI

Dos horas más tardes paseaban por las calles de Madrid, animadamente como cualquier turista. Castle contaba a Kate cosas de las que él había vivido en España.

De repente recordaron que desde que habían llegado a España no habían tenido ningún contacto ni con sus familias ni con sus amigos, y deberían estar preocupados, decidieron sentarse en una terraza y ver si con el cambio horario podían llamar a sus familias. Kate antes de llamar a nadie le dijo a Castle.

-Rick, sobre lo nuestro, ¿qué tienes pensado?

-No te entiendo Kate, no sé qué quieres decir. –Dijo Castle

-Me refiero a si vas a contar algo a tu hija y a tu madre de lo nuestro, de lo que está pasando

-Estoy deseando contárselo, pero no lo voy hacer por teléfono, quiero ver la cara que ponen cuando les diga que por fin estamos juntos y que nos queremos, así que no te preocupes.

-No me preocupo, solo quería saber si lo ibas a contar, no me importa que sepan que estoy contigo, de hecho yo quiero contárselo hoy a Lannie, sé que se alegrara por nosotros y creo que me lo sacara.-Dijo Kate con temor.

Castle se acercó la beso y dijo riendo:

-Cuéntaselo, si se entera por otros, yo no podré volver a Nueva York, mi vida correrá peligro.

Dado que en Nueva york eran las 8 de la mañana y no sabían si los chicos tenían algún caso, decidieron mandar un SMS a Lannie para quedar en unas dos horas y tener una video conferencia. Kate mando un mensaje que sabía que surtiría el efecto deseado.

"En dos horas te cuento, como he cogido el toro por los cuernos"

Inmediatamente recibió la contestación

"¿Cómo?, piensas dejarme así durante dos horas, adelanta algo"

"Has aguantado tres años a recibir este mensaje, aguantaras dos horas, di a los chicos que Rick también quiere hablar con ellos a la misma hora, así podremos hablar tranquilas"

"¿Rick? Te soltaste la melena, ahora me dices que podrías estar embarazada y me caigo"

"Podría"

Al ver que no había más mensajes de Lannie, Kate no pudo evitar reírse, se imaginaba a su amiga desmayada en la morgue.

Dos horas después Castle y Beckett estaban en la habitación del hotel con sus portátiles, cada uno un una habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Kate ya estaba sentada y preparada para ver la cara de su amiga. Cuando las dos se vieron Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que su amiga iba a intentar sacarle toda la información que tenía.

-¡OH Dios mío! Estas radiante, te brillan los ojos, Kate ya puedes contarme todo desde el principio, y no te dejes ni un detalle.-dijo Lannie

-No hay mucho que contar.

-¡Que no hay mucho que contar, y me dices que hay posibilidad de que estés embarazada! A no ser que me hayas engañado o yo me haya pensado lo que no es, ¿podrías estar embarazada de Josh? Contesta esto es como un interrogatorio de los tuyos.

-No

-¿Del chico escritor?-Lannie estaba ansiosa por oír la respuesta

-Hombre escritor, si

-¿¡Que!? ¿Me estás diciendo que no pusisteis medios?

-Si

-¿Pero chica tu esnifas gominolas o qué? Primero te niegas a reconocer que le quieres, y cuando lo haces te desbocas como un potro salvaje. No me lo puedo creer.

-¿En qué quedamos? Me dices y me redices que no niegue, lo que todos sabéis, y ahora que lo hago

-De acuerdo, ¿y qué tal el chico escritor? ¿Por cierto, donde esta?

-Está hablando en la otra habitación con los chicos. Todavía no saben nada, se lo vamos a decir ahora cuando tú y yo terminemos de hablar.

-Quieres dejar de cambiar de conversación y ceñirte a las preguntas que te hago. Aunque tu mirada ya lo dice todo. En la escala del 1 al 10 de hombres románticos ¿es?

-10

-¿Y en la cama?

-Dios Lannie.- Beckett se ruboriza. Se muerde el labio y mira hacia abajo- No pienso contestar a eso.

-Katie – Dice Lannie como repitiéndole la pregunta.

-15

-¿¡Qué!? Dios donde está la Katie que yo conozco, la que decía que Castle estaba por debajo de 0. Que has hecho con mi amiga.

Kate no puede evitar reírse, sabe que lo que dice su amiga es verdad, cuantas veces no había dicho ella eso.

-Lannie, ni te imaginas lo que me ha hecho cambiar en estos días. Tu sabías…..- le comenta lo más bajo posible para que al otro lado de la habitación no se oiga, es algo relacionado con el sexo. Hace que Lannie se quede con la boca abierta. –Pues te aseguro que se puede y deberías probarlo.

-Eso seguro, que está prohibido en varios estados.-Dice Lannie, no se puede creer lo que le ha dicho su amiga. -Definitivamente quiero hablar con el chico escritor, bueno más bien le diré a Javier que hable con él.

Las dos ríen a carcajadas, Lannie sigue haciendo preguntas y Kate responde como puede a su amiga, deciden terminar la conversación e ir a la otra habitación donde los chicos están hablando, Kate se lleva el portátil, Lannie no quiere perderse la cara de los dos detectives cuando les cuenten que ellos están juntos.

Kate sale y pregunta a Castle si ya ha terminado, colocan los ordenadores de tal forma que todos se ven. Ella se sienta encima de Castle y saluda a los chicos.

-Que tal chicos, espero que no la liéis mucho mientras yo no estoy. Queríamos contaros algo a todos.

Ryan y Esposito cuando ven que Kate se siente encima de Castle se quedan petrificados, no son capaces de articular palabra.

-¿Quién se lo cuenta? –Dice Castle mirando a Kate.-Te dejo los honores.

-Chicos os tenemos que contar algo, aunque por la cara que tenéis ahora mismo, creo que sobran las palabras. Rick y yo nos estamos dando una oportunidad, estamos conociéndonos.

-Wow- dicen los dos al unísono.

-Y no sabéis cuanto….. –Dice Lannie, sonriendo

Kate mira a Lannie con una mirada asesina, y le regaña. Después mira a Castle y le dice algo al oído, eso hace que Castle se ruborice

-¿Se lo has contado? –Dice él –Tranquila Lannie ya te enseñare como se hace.- Él se ríe y ve que Lannie es ahora ella quien se ruboriza, Kate le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, y se ríe.

-Bueno chicos y chica os tenemos que dejar, tenemos que ir a visitar un museo y reunirnos con la policía.-Dice Kate.

Antes de que se corte la comunicación Lannie le dice a Castle.

-Chico escritor, espero que trates bien a mi amiga o te las veras conmigo y el bisturí. ¿Te queda claro?

-Alto y claro, Doctora.

Ryan y Esposito se cuadran como si fueran dos porteros de una discoteca y dicen:

-Y si queda algo de ti, después te las veras con nosotros.

Castle traga saliva y Kate se ríe al ver la cara que ponen sus compañeros.

-Muchas gracias chicos, pero creo que puedo manejar yo esto solita.

Se despiden y cuando han terminado, salen como tenían previsto a visitar el museo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Espero vuestras criticas**

CAPITULO XXII

Llegan las 10 de la noche, están los dos en el bar esperando a Alfonso y Andrés. Cuando llegan comentan todo lo que han hecho en el día relacionado con el caso y Andrés le pregunta a Kate.

-¿Del tipo de ayer no sabes nada? No le has vuelto a ver o te has puesto en contacto con él, hemos visto que las parejas siempre iban primero a Sevilla.

-¿Sevilla? -Pregunta Castle

-Si –Kate le explica a Castle todo lo que paso con el chico y lo del número de teléfono, a medida que ella iba contándole cosas, Castle iba poniéndose pálido. Kate lo noto

-Rick te pasa algo, estas pálido.

-Ayer alguien me dijo que podía llevarte a Sevilla. –Kate le miro extrañada, no sabía de quien hablaba.

-¿Quién? –Pregunto intrigada.

-Ro…..cío.

Cuando Castle termino de decir el nombre, le dio un dolor fuerte en el pecho, como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón a sangre fría.

-Será una coincidencia –Dijo Kate intentando quitar un poco de hierro al asunto, estaba viendo como Castle estaba sufriendo. Le paso la mano por el hombro para tranquilizarle.

El disimulo como pudo y se levantó para ir al baño.

Kate vio que él se metió al baño y entonces dijo:

-Coincidencia seria si no nos la hubiéramos encontrado en otro lugar, no en el mismo sitio donde la conoció hace unos 14 años, si no le hubiera intentado hacer creer que está enamorada todavía de él, y sobre todo si no le hubiera besado.

-Sabes su apellido. –Pregunto Alfonso

-No, lo único que tengo es una foto que saque de ella, cuando ellos dos no pensaban que los veía.- Ella saca el móvil y les ensaña la foto, se la envía al móvil de Alfonso, para ver si pueden averiguar algo.

Mientras Castle en el baño, no puede parar de llorar, aunque sabe que Kate ha intentado quitar hierro al asunto, él no es tonto y sabe lo que su musa estará haciendo ahora mismo. El siente dolor, la mujer de la que se enamora hace 14 años le engaño una vez, y ahora le está engañando de nuevo. Esta dispuesto averiguar todo.

La reunión termina y todos salen del bar. Castle y Kate deciden ir andando y así pueden tomar el aire, él se ve visiblemente afectado. Cuando llegan al hotel. Kate intenta animar a Castle y el decide que es hora de olvidar lo que ha pasado y disfrutar de los momentos que a solas pueden pasar.

-Katie ¿de verdad le contaste a Lannie lo que paso en la ducha?

-No me llames Katie, lo odio

-Pero Lannie y tu padre te lo llaman.

-Con ellos he desistido, por más que se lo digo no me hacen caso. –Dice Kate

-Te gusta más que te llame ¿amorcito? –Lo dice con una sonrisa, sabe que eso provocara a Kate.

Ella se acerca y le dice al oído:

-¿Que prefieres, llamarme amorcito y dormir o llamarme Kate y repetir lo de esta mañana en la ducha?

Ella se vuelve, sin esperar respuesta se va desnudando camino a la ducha. Cuando llega a la puerta del baño está totalmente desnuda y le dice:

-Tú decides.

Él está ensimismado, cuando ve desaparecer a Kate, mueve la cabeza y corre hacia ella. Diciendo fuerte para que lo oiga

-Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate.

Después de hacer varias veces el amor, se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.


	23. Chapter 23

**Para todos los que leen y sobre todo para los que comentan. Se aceptan las criticas, ya que es una forma de mejorar**

CAPITULO XXIII

Horas después Castle se despierta y no quiere despertar a Kate, se da una ducha rápida y la deja una nota en la mesita de noche.

"Detective preciosa, si te despiertas y no estoy, tranquila volveré antes de que me eches de menos. Te quiero"

Ella se despierta extiende un brazo y nota que está sola en la cama, mira la mesita para ver el reloj del móvil y ve la nota. No puede evitar la preocupación, llama al móvil de Castle pero está apagado, intenta de nuevo pero nada. Se da una ducha, se viste y se va a ver si puede encontrarle.

Kate abre la puerta para salir, y se choca con Castle, él ve que Kate está preocupada, ella sabía dónde había estado esta mañana, la abrazo por la cintura y la dio un beso en los labios, mientras la metía hacia la habitación

-Detective preciosa, ¿ya me echabas de menos?

-Rick Castle, ¿me puedes decir dónde has estado?

-Sí, pero no creo que te guste saberlo –Él intenta besarla otra vez, pero Kate no está dispuesta a que cambie de tema, le agarra por la oreja y se la retuerce

-Creo que no me has entendido bien, dime dónde has estado.

-¡Ay Manzanas! Te lo digo, pero suéltame. –Kate le suelta y le mira como si estuviera muy enfadada, en el fondo piensa que es fácil sacarle las palabras –He estado buscando a Rocío. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Kate se separa de él, ahora si está enfadada, Castle intenta quitar un poco de hierro y le gasta una broma.

-No me digas ¿que estas celosa?

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo estoy, que lo que estoy es enfadada contigo, primero nos das a entender que puede ser una posible sospechosa y después te ves con ella a escondidas. ¿Que fuiste para avisarla?

-¡No he ido a avisarla, quería hablar con ella, el otro día cuando me beso, salí corriendo, no podía pensar nada más que en ti, y creo que me debía unas cuantas respuestas! ¿Tú de verdad crees que la avisaría? –Ahora el que estaba enfadado era Castle

-Perdona, no, no lo creo, pero creo que se me han juntado las cosas. Él que tú estés hablando con una posible sospechosa y los celos. Perdóname.- Ella se acerca a él para besarle. Él se deja besar.

-¿Entonces estas celosa? –Dice mientras la besa

-AAAAhhhh, si Rick, estoy celosa ¿contento?

Castle la aprieta más hacia él y la empieza a besar por el cuello.

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse Detective, yo le demostrare que sus celos son infundados. –El empieza a caminar hacia la cama y ella da un pequeño salto para entrelazar sus piernas a él. Empiezan un juego en el que ya ninguno de los dos se pueden controlar, ella le besa por el cuello mientras acaricia su torso e intenta quitarle los botones de la camisa, mientras él ha metido sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de Kate y está buscando el cierre del sujetador para quitárselo, cuando llegan a la cama, Castle tumba lentamente a Kate en la cama, la mira y empieza a besarla por todo el cuerpo mientras la va desnudando, cuando la tiene totalmente desnuda, él se apresura hacer lo mismo, mientras Kate se coloca en la cama y busca un preservativo en la mesita de noche. Una vez que Castle está desnudo, él se acerca a ella con una sonrisa y le dice:

-Eres una droga, me he dado cuenta que soy adicto a ti, necesito cada vez más. –Empieza a besarla por el ombligo mientras acaricia sus pechos, ella no puede evitar gemir de placer, el decide pagar la deuda que tiene con ella, y baja hasta su sexo para jugar con su lengua, Kate solo puede agarrar fuertemente las sabanas y retorcerse de placer. El sigue jugando con ella, hasta que consigue que tenga el orgasmo, después es la hora de que lo hagan juntos. El sube la besa y la penetra, Kate hace que él se mueva para quedar ella arriba, Castle la coge de las manos y entrelazan los dedos, a medida que los movimientos iban siendo más acelerados, más se apretaban el uno al otro, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo, quedándose uno encima del otro abrazados. Se quedan dormidos.

Al despertar Castle ve que Kate esta de espaldas a él, pero abrazada a sus brazos, Castle se suelta para que no se dé cuenta Kate. Una vez que esta suelto empieza a besarla por el cuello, y la retira el pelo para poder saborear su piel. Kate gruñe y se mueve un poco, el sigue besando su cuello, y pasa su mano por el pecho de ella, mientras baja hacia su sexo. Eso hace que Kate se despierte de una vez, le besa:

-Rick, me encanta como me despiertas, pero tú de verdad, ¿puedes parar alguna vez?

-Ya te he dicho antes, que eres mi droga, cada vez necesito más –la besa.

Los dos empiezan con besos tiernos y terminan volviendo hacer el amor.

Horas más tarde, los dos ya están preparados para salir a la calle, no han hecho nada en todo el día, cuando llegan a la puerta Rick recuerda algo.

-Kate, todavía tienes el teléfono del tipo ese, que te dijo que fueras a Sevilla.

-Sí. Por que

-Deberías llamarle, y decirle que nos queremos ir a Sevilla. A ver qué te cuenta.

-No entiendo a qué viene esto, sabes algo y no me lo quieres contar.

-Cuando he estado con Rocío la he dicho que nos queríamos ir a Sevilla y me ha dicho que ella va en dos días por viaje de negocios.

-¿Y tú quieres ir por que va ella?

-No, yo voy porque quiero ir contigo, así que la dije que me dijera de algún hotelito que estuviera bien y fuera romántico, me dijo que ella tiene un amigo que trabaja en uno y me ha dado el nombre y la dirección. Me ha dicho que cuando llegue diga que voy de parte de Rocío García

-Y que tiene de malo todos podemos tener un amigo en algún sitio

-Kate por favor, deja de intentar disculparla, tú solo haz esa llamada, a ver si con suerte es el mismo hotel y la misma persona.

-No intento disculparla, pero que tiene de malo que tenga un amigo y trabaje en un hotel.

-Kate sé que Rocío tiene que ver algo con el caso de los asesinatos, no sé cuánto estará implicada pero sé que lo está. –Dijo Castle muy serio.

-Son coincidencias nada más, Rick.

-Como tú muy bien sabes y me has enseñado no hay coincidencias cuando todo está preparado. Tú crees, que yo me trago el que Rocío se fuera a chocar justo conmigo, en el mismo sitio que hace 14 años, que me hable de que me quiere, y sobre todo que hoy me ha dicho que se llama Rocío García.

-¿Es que no sabías como se llamaba?

-Sí, ella me dijo que se llamaba Rocío García.

-Pero entonces- pregunto Kate, no sabía a qué venía todo esto.

-Kate hace 14 años se llamaba Rocío Rubio, me acuerdo perfectamente porque a mí me hacía gracia lo de rubio, por lo morena que es ella.

-Se habrá quedado con el apellido de casa…-Kate se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y miro a Castle.

-En España las mujeres no se quedan con el apellido del marido. Ella me dijo que no se casó, ni entonces ni después, o sea que el nombre es falso. –Kate miraba a Castle, sabía que él lo estaba pasando mal, estaba descubriendo muchas mentiras en tan pocos días.

-Mira vamos hacer una cosa, vamos a llamar a Alfonso y Andrés, se lo contamos y que ellos digan si nos vamos a Sevilla o nos quedamos todavía aquí. Solo te pido Rick que pase lo que pase, no hagas ninguna de tus estúpidas cosas, tienes que aguantar un poco más

-Lo se Kate, pero es duro descubrir que me enamore de una mentirosa y una….- Kate le corto.

-Vamos Castle todavía no lo sabemos. Por el momento es solo una sospechosa.

-Pero mentirosa si lo es.


	24. Chapter 24

**PUES AQUÍ VA UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS**

CAPITULO XXIV

Kate llamo a los policías, quedaron en verse antes, ya que la situación corría prisa, se juntaron una hora después de la llamada. Decidieron que era hora de llamar al tipo que les había hecho la oferta de ir a Sevilla.

-¿Dígame?

-Hola ¿Juanma?

-Sí, soy yo

-Hola, no sé si te acuerdas de mí, soy Kate la guiri, nos conocimos el otro día en un bar.

-Si como olvidarte, con esos ojos verdes, imposible de olvidar.

-Pues me diste tu teléfono, te dije que quería viajar y me dijiste que tienes un amigo en Sevilla que trabaja en un hotel, y bueno pues quería pedirte el favor de si eres tan amable de hablar con tu amigo.

-Si claro, con mucho gusto, lo que pasa es que ahora me pillas liado y no puedo llamarle yo ahora, pero si me das una hora te prometo que te llamo y te cuento.

-De acuerdo, entonces espero tu llamada.

Todos tomaron algo y charlaron animadamente hasta que el teléfono de Kate sonó. Era Juanma.

-¿Sí?

-¿Kate?

-Sí, soy yo

-Hola, soy Juanma, te llamaba para decirte que no tienes ningún problema, que he llamado a mi amigo y me ha dicho que él tiene una habitación para ti y tú marido.

-¿Cuándo podríamos irnos?

-Mañana mismo si queréis, solo dímelo para avisar a mi amigo.

-Pues si le dices que mañana mismo salimos para Sevilla. ¿Cómo va a saber el que soy yo la persona?

-Al llegar a recepción, dile al chico que vas de parte de Juanma Rubio.- Esto último hizo que Kate mirara a Castle, recordaba lo que habían hablado sobre los apellidos de Rocío.

-OK, solo te queda decirme como se llama el Hotel

-El hotel se llama "Hotel Rey Alfonso X" está en el centro de Sevilla. De todas formas si tienes algún problema me llamas.

-Muchas gracias, Juanma. Kate colgó y se dispuso a contar todo a los policías, pero no podía evitar mirar la cara de Castle. Sabía que cuando dijera lo del apellido, le iba a doler.

-¿Bueno y que ha pasado?

-Mañana ya tenemos habitación en el hotel, donde su amigo nos espera, cuando lleguemos tenemos que decir que nos envía Juanma –Kate se calló durante unos segundos y miro a Castle, después siguió mirándolo mientras decía el apellido.- Rubio. Juanma Rubio.

Castle sintió como le caía, una jarra de agua fría, estaba confirmando más sus sospechas de que Rocío tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

-El Hotel está en el centro de la ciudad, Hotel Rey Alfonso X –Cuando Beckett miro a Castle vio que se retorcía, ella se dio cuenta de que ese era el mismo hotel que le había dicho Rocío a Castle.

Castle se levantó para ir al baño y mientras Alfonso le entrego una ficha policial a Kate, ella la abrió y vio la foto de Rocío.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esta es la ficha policial de la que vosotros conocéis por Rocío. En realidad se llama Macarena Sánchez Gómez.

Kate empezó a leer, pero en ese momento Castle apareció y ella lo escondió para que él no lo viera. Les dijo a los policías que la dejaran la ficha hasta que ella pudiera leerlo y que no le dijeran nada a Castle, que ella vería como se lo contaba.

Se despidieron y quedaron para el día siguiente antes de salir para Sevilla, y concretar cómo y dónde se verían en la ciudad.

Castle y Beckett fueron al hotel dando un largo paseo, los dos iban muy callados, cada uno pensando en lo suyo. Al llegar al hotel, Castle se puso hacer la maleta sin decir una palabra.

Kate vio que estaba muy afectado y se acercó hasta él, lo abrazo por detrás y dijo:

-¿Te han comido la lengua?….. Gatito –Sonrió ella y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Castle para de hacer las maletas y se vuelve, responde al beso, pero es como si no estuviera allí con ella. Intenta separar los brazos de Kate, mientras dice:

-Kate lo siento, pero no estoy de humor. –Se separa del todo, coge el pijama y se mete dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta.

Kate se queda boquiabierta, nunca pensó que Castle la rechazara así. Ella aprovecha mientras Castle está en el baño para leer la ficha policial, pero oye el ruido de la puerta y lo esconde como puede. Castle no ve lo que está escondiendo, pero ve que Kate está muy nerviosa, oculta algo, y tiene que ver con él, está seguro. Se mete dentro de la cama y se pone a leer, Kate se va a la ducha y cuando sale ve que Castle está ya medio dormido. Termina de hacer la maleta, se mete en la cama.

-Buenas noches Rick – le da un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches amorcito –Se ríe Castle mientras ve como Kate pone ojos y sonríe.


	25. Chapter 25

**No os hago esperar mucho mas, aquí tenéis el capitulo. Espero vuestros comentarios como siempre.**

CAPITULO XXV

Se levantaron temprano porque habían quedado con Alfonso y su compañero Andrés, después desayunaron. Una vez que hicieron todo lo que necesitaban salieron rumbo a Sevilla.

Decidieron ir en el AVE, ya que se tardaría menos, luego en Sevilla alquilarían un coche para poder moverse por la ciudad. En el trayecto hablaron de todo un poco, durmieron, y vieron una película que les habían puesto.

El calor de Sevilla era insoportable, la sensación térmica con respecto a Madrid era de unos 10 grados más, pidieron un taxi, que les llevo al hotel donde les habían dicho. Al llegar se encontraron con el recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Hotel Rey Alfonso X. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Hola, me llamo Kate…. Y que tengo una habitación reservada.

-Déjeme ver, ¿su apellido es? –Dijo el recepcionista intentando mirar la lista.

-Perdón mi nombres es Kate –ella no sabía cuál decir, ya que con Juanma no había hablado de ningún apellido.

Entonces Castle saco un billete y se acercó al recepcionista y dijo:

-Nos envía Juanma Rubio –El recepcionista cogió el billete y anoto un nombre en la lista.

-Si aquí esta, señora Green. – Levanto la vista hacia Kate y sonrió. –Su habitación es la suite número 2, aquí tienen la llave, espero que disfruten de su estancia en nuestro hotel y les guste mucho Sevilla.

-Gracias –Dijeron los dos al unísono, mientras Kate le daba una sonrisa al recepcionista.

Cuando iban a llegar al ascensor, Kate se volvió y vio que el recepcionista llamaba desde su móvil. Ella pensó que sería para avisar a Juanma de que ya habían llegado.

Una vez en la habitación, deshicieron la maleta y decidieron que hacía mucho calor para salir sin darse una ducha

-¿Puede ser Juntos? –Pregunto Castle con cara inocente niño

-Veo, que estas más animado gatito. –Rió Beckett

Castle se acerca y coge a Kate con una mano en el cuello y otra en la cintura, y la besa sin dejar que salgan más palabras.

-Amorcito perdóname por lo de anoche, fui un tonto. Pero todo lo de Rocío me superaba.

Kate le coge de sus partes y aprieta de forma le duela un poco, y le dice:

-Te dije que no me llamaras más amorcito, o tu paternidad peligraría, lo siento por Castle júnior, pero…-Kate apretó un poco más, y mientras sonreía- ¿Me vas a llamar más amorcito?

-No, no, no, suelta, suelta.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro, lo juro. -Kate lo suelta y lo abraza por el cuello lo besa

-Ahora que ha quedado todo claro, ¿vamos a la ducha? –Kate mira a Castle, se muerde el labio inferior y espera su respuesta

-Creo que Castle júnior está dolido y enfadado contigo, no sé si querrá algo contigo hoy.

Kate se separa de Castle y va desnudándose mientras llega a la puerta del baño. Al llegar a la puerta se vuelve y le dice-

-Que lastima, yo que pensaba saludarle, pero él se lo pierde.- Y entra en el baño, no cierra ni la puerta, sabe que Castle ira enseguida.

-Oh dios, mira que eres mala, primero me fustigas y después me excitas. Solo con tus palabras y ya estoy excitado, necesito mi droga. –El anda deprisa hasta el baño y se mete con ella en la ducha.

Cuando terminan se visten y se preparan para salir, una vez en la puerta ella coge a Castle por la cintura y le dice:

-¿Me llevaras esta noche a cenar y algún sitio romántico?

-Lo que tú me pidas, te lo daré. Pero entonces necesito hacer unas llamada, que tal si nos vemos en el bar del hotel, en media hora, así nos dejamos ver por el hotel.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo me quedo aquí y aprovecho a llamar a mi padre, no le he llamado desde que le dije que me venía a España.

Castle beso a Beckett y salió, en cuanto Kate se aseguró que Castle ya no iba a volver, saco la ficha policial que le habían dado sobre Rocío. Leyó toda la ficha y no pudo parar de sorprenderse a medida que iba leyendo más. Cuando termino se aseguró de esconderla para que Castle no la viera hasta que no fuera el momento. Sí el veía eso ahora le destrozaría.

Llamo a su padre y hablo largo rato con él.

-Katie, ¿que te pasa? Se te oye muy feliz

-Papa lo estoy, no sabes cuánto.

-Ocurre algo hija

-Solo que me he dado cuenta que he encontrado al hombre de mis sueños, al que he esperado toda mi vida. Y sé que me quiere.

-Me alegro por ti, ¿pero estas segura de que Josh es el hombre de tu vida?

-Papa, yo hablaba de Rick, Josh me dejo hace unas semanas

-Por fin te has dado cuenta hija, estoy muy feliz por ti.

-¿Que pasa que todos os dabais cuenta y yo fui la última?

-Katie siento decirte que es así.-Se oye como llaman al timbre del padre.-Katie llaman a la puerta tengo que dejarte, había quedado con un amigo para irme de pesca.

-De acuerdo papa, pásatelo bien, ya hablaremos cuando vuelva. Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero mi Katie.


	26. Chapter 26

**ME GUSTARIA DAR LAS GRACIAS A CherieCurie POR COMENTAR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS DE MIS FIC. GRACIAS**

CAPITULO XXVI

Era la hora, Castle ya debería de estar esperándola en el bar, ella bajo y vio como Castle se entretenía con el móvil. Le intento dar un pequeño susto pero no lo consiguió. Cuando llego él se volvió y la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya está todo preparado para esta noche, así que si no tienes nada más que hacer será mejor que salgamos a que conozcas Sevilla.

-¿Dónde me llevaras esta noche?

-Es una sorpresa, solo te digo que hay que ponerse de etiqueta, ¿tienes ropa adecuada? Yo no me he traído nada, así que tenemos que ir de compras antes de que cierren.

-Yo tampoco. Sera mejor que salgamos y vayamos a comprar.

Antes de salir, vieron al recepcionista y le preguntaron donde podrían ir a comprar ropa adecuada para esta noche. El recepcionista le dijo las calles más conocidas y céntricas eran la calle Tetuán y la calle Sierpes. Allí encontrarían lo que necesitaban y podrían tomar algo.

Pidieron un taxi y les llevo, una vez allí, decidieron separarse para comprar la ropa y así tardar mucho menos, quedarían en una hora en él una terraza.

Cada uno tomo rumbo a la tienda que parecía ser de su gusto, una hora después los dos estaban sentados en una terraza tomando un refresco, con las bolsas ya en su poder.

-Preciosa Kate ¿puedo ver lo que te has comprado?

-No, si tú no me dices ¿dónde me llevas?

-Ya te he dicho que es una sorpresa, mis labios están sellados.

-¿Ah Sí? Me estas obligando a que te interrogue, veremos si eres capaz de aguantar –Kate se acerca hasta que sus labios se rozan y le empieza a besar despacio -¿Dónde me llevas? –No hay ninguna respuesta, sigue besándole y empieza a morderle por el cuello –Me das al menos una pista.

Castle intenta no pensar en cómo le gusta la forma de interrogar de Kate y decide jugar con ella un rato

-Si te lo digo, ¿me dirás como es tu vestido? –Castle hacia lo mismo que Kate le hacía.

-Te diré el color.

-Te llevare a ver lo más típico de España, ¿de qué color es?

-Entonces no desentonare con mi vestido, azul con lunares rosas –Dijo Beckett, sabía que Castle no esperaba esa respuesta y se apartó para ver su reacción

-¿Te has comprado un vestido de Sevillana?

-Mierda Castle, siempre lo adivinas. –Ella se separó del todo e hizo como que estaba enfadada por adivinar lo que se había comprado.

Castle al imaginarse a Beckett vestida con un traje de sevillana, no pudo parar de reír, sobre todo con los lunares rosas, la habían engañado como a los típicos guiris. Kate a ver que Castle se reía tanto, le tiro la servilleta de tela, cogió la bolsa y empezó andar. Él no esperaba esa reacción, pago la cuenta cogió la bolsa y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Cuando la alcanzo la cogió por la cintura

-OH vamos, amorci…. Kate, no te enfades, ya sabes que mi mente de escritor me ha hecho imaginarte con el vestido, ¿pero de verdad que es de lunares rosas?

-Tu de verdad piensas que me iban ha engañar así, seré guiri pero no tengo tan mal gusto.- Kate reía.

Durante el resto de la tarde estuvieron viendo todo lo que pudieron de Sevilla, les quedaban unas cuantas cosas por ver, pero Castle dijo que había que irse, tenían que vestirse para la sorpresa.

Llegaron al hotel, kate se acerco al recepcionista para pedirle la llave y este le dijo:

-Señora Green, no quisiera ser irrespetuoso, pero me han dejado un sobre con su nombre, y me han pagado para que se lo entregue a usted personalmente, sin que su esposo se entere.

Kate pensó que había sido Alfonso o Andrés con más información sobre Rocío, y por eso le dijo al recepcionista:

-Muchas gracias, pero si es usted tan amable de dejarlo ahí durante un rato, cuando mi esposo se meta en la ducha, yo bajare a por el sobre.

-Como usted quiera señora Green

Los dos subieron a la habitación, y cuando Castle se metió en la ducha, Kate escondió su vestido por si le daba alguna tentación de mirar. Salio a por el sobre, el recepcionista estaba esperando que ella lo abriera delante de él. Así que Beckett lo hizo, su sorpresa fue cuando vio que no era lo que ella pensaba, sino las fotos que la había echo en Madrid, besándose con Andrés. También había una nota.

"¿Que pensaría su esposo, si las viera? Solo le costara 6000 €"

Kate se había quedado con la boca abierta, sorprendida, intento actuar como si estuviera nerviosa por lo que acababa de ver, y pregunto al recepcionista si conocía o sabia quien había traído el sobre.

-Lo siento señora Green, pero solo puedo decirle que ha venido un mensajero y que el recibía órdenes.

Ella subió a la habitación, le contó todo a Castle y le enseño las fotos.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos por qué nos seguía un fotógrafo, y por qué las otras parejas sacaban tanto dinero, las chantajeaban con las infidelidades, pero por que matarlas, ¿será por qué los descubrían? –Dijo Castle

-No sé pero voy a llamar a Alfonso y se lo cuento todo, creo que aparte de esto tiene que haber algo más. –Kate después de hablar con Andrés y Alfonso, contarles lo que había sucedido, se metió en el baño para preparase, antes que nada le dijo a Castle:

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

-Dios, eso ha sonado muy trágico, tenemos una hora antes de que vengan a por nosotros.

-Pues entonces, te voy a pedir un favor, sal de la habitación vete al bar, no quiero tener que ir con prisas por que tú estés intentando averiguar dónde está mi vestido, cuando haya terminado, yo te llamo y subes a cambiarte. –Kate ya le estaba empujando hacia la puerta, mientras le besaba.

-No quiero irme, yo quiero verte cuando salgas de la ducha, mejor dicho, quiero estar contigo en la ducha.

Kate le agarra de la oreja y se la retuerce.

-Castle dame la llave de la habitación –Ella extiende la otra mano –Si apareces antes de que yo te llame, te juro que no te volverás a duchar, ni dormirás conmigo hasta que me jubile, y te informo que me quedan más de 20 años.

Castle trago saliva, solo de pensar que tenía 20 largos años sin estar con ella. Aguanto como pudo el dolor de oreja y la acerco a él, la beso y mientras la besaba decía:

-Te juro que no entrare, pero tarda poco, me muero de ganas de verte.

-Cuanto antes te vayas, antes volverás Rick.-Abriendo la puerta y empujando a Castle al otro lado del pasillo, cerro de un portazo para impedir que Castle volviera hacia ella.


	27. Chapter 27

**PERDÓN****, PERDÓN, QUE NO ME ACORDABA QUE NO HABIA SUBIDO CAPITULO NUEVO.**

CAPITULO XXVII

Kate se quedó sola en la habitación y cuando fue a por el vestido, vio que habían registrado su maleta, al principio pensó que había sido Castle quien lo había hecho, pero luego se dio cuenta, que si Castle hubiera sido habría encontrado el vestido y no hubiera seguido registrando su maleta. Cogió el móvil y marco esperando que contestaran.

-Eso sí que es rapidez preciosa Kate.

-No, Castle, todavía no he terminado, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime entonces que me tienes impaciente.

-¿Tú has registrado mi maleta?

-No, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Por qué han registrado mi maleta, han mirado por dentro del forro. Creo que mientras no estamos, registran la habitación.

-¿Quieres que suba y dejamos la cena para otro día? –Dijo Castle estaba preocupado, y si entraban mientras él no estaba y hacían algo a Kate. Aquí no tenía pistola.

-Ni hablar, voy a vestirme y cuando esté lista te llamo. Chao.

Kate colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a vestirse y pintarse como había planeado, después se peinó y cuando estaba ya lista llamo a Castle para avisarle de que ya podía subir.

Castle llego a la habitación con expectación, pero Kate le dijo que se vistiera que mientras no estuviera el vestido no saldría del baño. El termino de vestirse y se miró al espejo. Solo le quedaba pasarse el peine y ya estaba listo. Antes de decir a Kate que saliera se miró de nuevo al espejo.

Castle iba con un esmoquin blanco de raso brillo con raya, una camisa blanca, un chaleco y la corbata a juego con el traje. Los zapatos blancos.

Castle se coloca la corbata de nuevo y dice:

-Kate, ya puedes salir, yo ya estoy listo.

-Vale pero yo quiero verte antes, así que ponte de frente a la puerta. –Castle hace caso y se coloca frente a la puerta del baño. Ella saca la cabeza para ver cómo va él vestido, no mucho para que no pueda verla. Cuando lo ve

-Dios Rick, estas increíble, te siente muy bien ese color.

-Sal de una vez, no me hagas que entre quiero verte, con tu vestido de lunares rosas.-Los dos ríen. Ella abre la puerta del todo y da un paso hacia delante para quedar de frente a Castle.

Castle al verla solo abre más los ojos, la boca solo le sale una O enorme.

-¿Crees que voy adecuada con este vestido? –ella mira hacia abajo, mientras se muerde el labio, se está ruborizando con la mirada que Castle la estaba echando.

-Adecuada no lo sé, pero creo que me he quedado sin palabras para describir lo bella y hermosa que te ves.

Kate lleva un vestido color manteca entallado hasta la cintura, la falda estaba construida con tiras de seda blanca hasta los pies. De escote en redondo, con un bordado en el pecho, color negro y pedrería en planta. Rodeando el cuello y que le llegaba hasta el ombligo

A juego iba su bolso de mano, con el mismo dibujo que ella llevaba en el frente de su pecho, los zapatos a juego con el bolso, de tacón fino y el pie al aire con tiras de pedrería. El pelo le llevaba suelto del lado izquierdo y en el lado derecho llevaba un pequeño tocado con el mismo dibujo del vestido. Iba justamente pintada, solo con un toque de maquillaje y sombra de ojos, los labios solo se había dado brillo. Los pendientes hacían que le resaltara más el brillo de los ojos y en la mano se había puesto el anillo que Castle la había regalado.

Castle se acercó para darla un beso, pero Kate le freno en seco. Y le ofreció el reloj de su padre.

-Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, pero te le pondrías esta noche.

-Si tú me lo pides yo lo haré – Castle empezó a quitarse su reloj y Kate empezó a ponerle el de su padre.

-Gracias –le dio un tierno beso en la boca. –Y ahora donde me va a llevar el señor.

-De momento nos espera un carruaje de caballos que nos llevara hasta la Torre del Oro, después ya lo veras. –El ofreció su brazo para que Kate lo agarrara y emprendieron el camino.

En la calle como había dicho Castle les esperaba un carruaje de caballos. Kate se sentía como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Al llegar a la Torre del Oro, les esperaba un barco que les llevaría a dar una vuelta por Sevilla, mientras cenaban a la luz de las velas. Durante la cena tuvieron una conversación fluida sobre sus vidas, tenían que hablar mucho de ellas, ya que ninguno había contado mucho de su propia vida al otro. Termino la cena y el viaje, pero en la misma Torre del oro les volvía a esperar el carruaje. Kate no pudo evitar quedarse impresionada con la Torre.

-Es preciosa de noche. Nunca podré olvidar esta torre.

-Deslumbra belleza, como la que tú deslumbras hoy - Castle la cogió de la mano y la invito a que subiera al carruaje, todavía no habían terminado y si no montaban llegarían tarde.

-¿Y ahora dónde vamos?

-Daremos una vuelta por la Real Maestranza y por sus alrededores, tenemos que hacer tiempo, hasta que empiece el espectáculo.

-¿Espectáculo? No me digas que me llevas a los toros

-No, ya lo veras cuando lleguemos. –Castle la beso y entrelazo su mano con la suya- Ahora disfruta del viaje.

Después de haber visto todo lo que Castle tenía previsto, llegaron al Teatro de la Maestranza, el carruaje paro y Castle bajo el primero, se volvió y tendió su mano para ayudar a Beckett a bajar, una vez que los dos estaban en tierra firme, dijo:

-Creo que el espectáculo de hoy, has estado muchas veces a punto de verlo, pero nunca has podido.

Kate miro hacia el cartel informativo, que anunciaba el espectáculo.

-No me lo puedo creer, tú como sabes eso.

-Un día fui a tu casa y vi que tenías las entradas, ya estaba pasada y no había sido cortada, eso quiere decir, que no asististe al espectáculo.

-Ese día fue cuando paso lo del triple asesino, tú y Ryan habían desaparecido. Fuimos a buscarlos.

-Por eso mismo, hoy quiero devolverte lo que tú hiciste por mí y por Ryan aquel día.

-OH Dios mío, no me puedo creer que haya venido a España y vaya a entrar en el espectáculo de José Merce. Gracias Rick, esto es….-Beso a Castle.

-Y si te portas bien, podrás conocerlo, tenemos pases VIP para después.

Kate se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabía si abrazarle, besarle o salir corriendo para sentarse en su butaca.

Durante todo el espectáculo, Kate estaba inmersa en la música y en las emociones que le provocaban, no se daba cuenta que se le caía alguna lagrima de la emoción, Castle la apretaba de la mano, para que sintiera que él estaba allí.

Después del concierto como Castle había prometido, pasaron a conocer a José Merce, durante un largo rato hablaron y se hizo fotos con él. A la salida ya era tarde y decidieron que por hoy, era mejor volver al hotel, el carruaje estaba esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS. <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Espero que os guste, y que no os olvideis de comentar**

CAPITULO XXVIII

Castle iba a subir al carruaje y entonces se oyó como alguien lo llamaba

-Rick… Rick…. Que pequeño es el mundo, o no nos vemos en años o nos vemos casi todos los días – dijo Rocío

-Rocío, perdona no te había oído, llevas razón, será cosa del destino. –Dijo Castle sonriendo.

Kate la miraba y miraba a Castle, aunque pudiera ser una posible sospechosa, Castle la miraba con unos ojos, que a ella, no podía evitar sentir celos, cuando los veía juntos. Entre dientes dijo "O será que nos persigues". Pero Castle la había oído y no pudo mirarla sonriendo, él sabía que eran celos.

-Hola Rocío, ¿qué haces por aquí? –Dijo Kate

-Pues he venido al espectáculo, ahora que estoy en Sevilla hay que aprovechar. ¿Y vosotros que hacéis aquí?

-Hemos venido al espectáculo, era un regalo para Kate –Dijo Castle mirando sonriendo a Kate.

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos algo juntos? el otro día en Madrid, Kate tenía cosas que hacer y tu saliste corriendo.

-Pues cuanto lo siento Rocío, pero no va a poder ser hoy tampoco, mi marido y yo estamos muy cansados. –Dijo Kate, mirando a Castle, él tenía una sonrisa, sabía que Kate estaba celosa.

Rocío no habría esperado que Kate contestara así, la contestación significaba, que sabía lo del beso.

-Mira si quieres quedamos mañana por la mañana y comemos juntos. Y nos cuentas que has sido de ti durante estos años ¿Qué te parece? –Dijo Castle, pero cuando se volvió a ver si Kate contestaba, vio que en su mirada había una mirada que a él le dio miedo.

-Por mi está bien, si a tu mujer le apetece –Ahora los dos miraban a Kate, que tuvo que fingir una sonrisa

-Por mi está bien también. –Dijo Kate, aunque en realidad, no quería ir.

Se despidieron y quedaron para el día siguiente. Ya de camino al hotel, Castle miraba a Kate, ella estaba seria y no hablaba nada.

-¿Detective preciosa, que le pasa? No ha dicho ni una palabra, desde que emprendimos el viaje

-No tengo nada que decir. –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Vamos Kate, te has enfadado porque hemos quedado con Rocío. ¿Que querías que hiciera, decirla que no, que no puedo quedar con ella, porque es sospechosa? Además míralo por el otro lado, podremos intentar averiguar más. Tendríamos la oportunidad de que nos mandara a otro sitio.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por eso? ¿O por qué necesitas saber si de verdad te quiere todavía?

Castle suspiro, realmente Kate estaba celosa, no pensaba que era así. La paso el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hasta él.

-Kate me da igual que siga enamorada de mi o no. Yo te quiero a ti, y quiero estar contigo. Lo que no quería era quedar con ella a solas, no sé si podría resistir callarme todo lo que se de ella ahora.

-Perdona Rick, soy tonta, pero cada vez que la ves, la miras de una forma especial. Y eso me hace ponerme celosa.

-Es normal que la mire, Rocío es guapísima, y estuve enamorado de ella, y en mi interior me queda un ápice de esperanza de que todo esto es solo mera coincidencia. Aunque cada vez se va apagando más esa esperanza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?,

-Kate no has pensado que es mucha coincidencia que este aquí en Sevilla, y justo venga el mismo día a ver el mismo espectáculo. Y nos vea.

-Bueno un poco si, pero….

-Kate, las entradas se las pedí al recepcionista, el carruaje, todo. Él la dijo que estaríamos aquí, además he visto que el que nos hizo las fotos en Madrid, estaba en la otra cera, iba vestido de gala, lo que quiere decir que el había estado en el espectáculo. Y te diría que con Rocío.

Kate estuvo a punto de decirle todo lo que ella sabía de Rocío, bueno Macarena. Pero sabía que eso le destrozaría y se dijo a ella misma que no era el momento, ya se lo contaría. Decidió cambiar de tema y hacer que la noche siguiera siendo tan maravillosa como hasta ahora había sido.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para esta noche, de verdad que ya nos vamos a dormir?

-¿Quién dijo dormir? Yo pensaba celebrar nuestra noche, con una botella de champaña y jugar unas cartas –dijo Castle con una sonrisa burlona, Kate le cogió y le dio un beso en la boca, se besaron durante largo rato

-¿Y si pasamos directamente a jugar esas cartas?

-Me parece una muy buena idea.

Llegaron al hotel, y como habían dicho, pasaron al juego directamente, después de hacer el amor se quedaron dormidos. Castle se despertó porque en su móvil había recibido un mensaje

"Papa sé que estando con Beckett pierdes la noción del tiempo, pero no sabemos nada de ti, desde que llegaste a España"

Castle se despejo un poco, se puso sus bóxer, cogió el móvil y se metió en el baño para llamar y no despertar a Kate.

-Hola papa, ¿estáis bien?

-Lo siento Calabaza, pero es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo y con el cambio horario. Si cariño estamos bien.

-Sé que se pusieron en contacto con los chicos de la 12Th, pero conmigo no.

-Cariño tú estabas en el colegio. Y cuando puedo llamarte aquí es muy tarde. Pero me acuerdo todos los días de ti.

-Papa, yo también. Y que tal Beckett - Dijo Alexis

-Bien, ahora está dormida la diré que has llamado.

Castle estaba apoyado al armario que había en el baño, estaba tan relajado que hizo que con su propio peso se moviera, él se equilibró para no caer y movió el armario. Entonces vio que detrás del armario salía una carpeta de color marrón claro. Mientras hablaba con su hija, intento sacarla, saco la carpeta la abrió y se encontró con la foto de Rocío.

-Lo siento pequeña, te tengo que dejar, te quiero te llamare, te lo prometo.

Colgó el teléfono sin dejar que se despidiera su hija y empezó a leer la ficha policial.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**Macarena Sánchez Gómez**

Alias Rocío Rubio, Rocío García

Detenida y condenada por estafa, asesinato, y conspiración de asesinato en Septiembre de 1997. Cumplió condena en varias cárceles españolas, puesta en libertad en enero del 2011.

Estafaba a hombres con dinero, se casaba con ellos y más tarde conspiraba y asesinaba para poder cobrar el seguro de vida del cónyuge.

Castle siguió leyendo, cuando termino de leer, comprendió que hace 14 años ella no había ido a buscarle, no por todo lo que le había contado a él, sino porque la detuvieron.

Se lavó la cara, se sentía tan engañado por esa mujer, y por Kate en ese momento, ella llevaba días sabiendo la verdad y no le había dicho nada. Todas las mujeres que había amado le engañaban de una forma u otra.

Se vistió sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Kate y se marchó de la habitación. Antes dejo la ficha policial en su lado de la cama, para que Kate viera que él ya sabía todo.

Cuando la luz del sol entro por ventana Kate se despertó y noto que estaba sola en la cama, se desperezo y toco el lado de la cama para ver si todavía seguía caliente, al tocar la parte donde dormía Castle toco una especie de cartón, eso hizo que ella mirara para ver que era, se dio cuenta de lo que era y lo que significaba que Castle hubiera descubierto la ficha policial.

Cogió el teléfono, llamo sin esperanzas de que el contestara. A la primera contesto.

-¿Dime que quieres?

-Castle donde estas

-Dando una vuelta, necesito estar solo, necesito aclárarme, no te preocupes llegare dentro de unas horas, a tiempo para la comida con Rocío –Castle se quedó callado y rectifico. –Macarena

-Déjame que te explique

-Está bien Kate, luego podrás explicarme, ahora como te he dicho quiero estar solo y que nadie me mienta por unas horas.

Él colgó, Kate se sintió mal, sabía que lo último que él había dicho era por ella.

Ella llamo a Alfonso y Andrés, y les explico todo lo que había pasado y decirles que tenían una comida con ella esta misma tarde.

Habían pasado más de 4 horas y no sabía nada de Castle, cuando iba a volver a llamarle el entro por la puerta de la habitación, tenía la misma mirada que cuando salió de hablar con Montgomery

-Castle me tenías preocupada, siéntate necesito explicarte porque no te lo enseñe.

-No te preocupes, ya me da igual. He tomado una decisión y digas lo que digas no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Rick lo siento –Ella se acercó a él para abrazarle, pero él la aparto –Te lo iba a decir, pero te vi tan triste la noche que me dieron la ficha, que esperaba el momento adecuado para decírtelo

-Y cuando es el momento para ti. Cuando llegáramos al Nueva York, o mejor aún, mientras hacíamos el amor. –Castle estaba muy enfadado

-Castle no sé cuándo hubiera sido, no quería hacerte sufrir más de lo que estabas sufriendo ya. Ella te engaño

-Tú y todas las mujeres de las que me he enamorado. Tú no has sido la excepción. –Dijo con reproche

-Rick no te he engañado, solo te lo he ocultado para no hacerte más daño.

-Pues premio para la señorita, me has hecho más daño ocultándomelo que diciéndomelo.

-Perdóname Castle, lo siento de veras.

-Tranquila como te he dicho he tomado una decisión, y no voy a cambiarla.

-Y cual es si se puede saber.

-De momento tú y yo hemos terminado. Cuando todo esto termine, y volvamos a Nueva York, dejare de seguirte en los casos, ya tengo demasiada información, no volveremos a vernos.

Kate se quedó blanca, no esperaba esa reacción, ¿lo había oído bien?

-Rick ¿me estás diciendo que me dejas?

-Si –Él se metió con ropa limpia al baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Mientras Castle se duchaba no podía parar de llorar, estaba tan dolido, mientras Kate en el otro lado de la habitación tampoco podía evitar que las lágrimas se le cayeran por las mejillas. Sabía que lo había perdido, y no lo volvería a recuperar, el como la había dicho se sentía engañado por ella, y era algo que Castle nunca le perdonaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es muy corto, pero así va mas rápida la actualización. Gracias por leer, y gracias CherieCurie por comentar todos los capítulos muchas veces he pensado en no subir mas, y si lo hago es porque tu eres la persona que se merece que termine esta historia. Gracias<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO XXX

Castle salió del baño ya vestido, los dos se miraron, las caras de ambos eran de sufrimiento, ambos sabían que el otro había estado llorando, pero que no iban a hablar de ello. Kate fue al baño para lavarse un poco la cara, pintarse para que no se le notara tanto que había estado llorando.

Salieron del hotel de la mano, pero una vez que ya sabían que no les veían, Castle se soltó, como si le diera asco tener su mano cerca.

-Ya no hace falta que vayamos de la mano, no nos ve nadie. –Dijo Castle y se separó de Kate.

-Sé que en este momento me estas odiando Rick, y no te voy a quitar razón en ello, yo misma me oído por ello, pero por favor, no me trates con esa repulsión. Sé que no lo hecho bien, que me he equivocado, pero no me merezco eso.

-Lo intentare –Castle iba pensando "no lo hago porque te repudie, sino porque no podría aguantar más de un minutos sin besarte"

Llegaron al restaurante y allí ya estaba Rocío, les estaba esperando en la barra del bar, tomándose una caña. Se saludaron, tomaron algo antes de ir a la mesa, que había reservado Rocío al llegar al restaurante.

Durante la comida, hablaron de todo un poco, desde cómo se conocieron Rocío y Castle, Castle y Kate. Hablaron de banalidades varias, todo era para intentar pasar el rato. Kate solo quería que estas horas pasasen, no se sentía cómoda con Rocío tan cerca, y Castle despreciándola. Hasta que Castle se levantó y fue al baño, entonces las dos se quedaron solas, era la hora de la verdad, Kate intentaría sacar algo de información.

-¿En que trabajas? –Pregunto Rocío.

Kate no esperaba que ella hiciera esa pregunta, cualquiera que se hubiera metido en internet sabría que ella era la musa de Castle, y que era policía. Pero debía mentir, ya que si decía que era policía, podría ponerla sobre aviso y marcharse antes de cogerla.

-Pues soy relaciones públicas de una empresa de Nueva York. –Castle volvía del baño y ella sintió un pequeño alivio.

Por la puerta entraron dos personas, una se colocó cerca de ellos y la otra en la otra punta de la barra, Kate reconoció al que se hacía llamar Juanma, el chico que había conocido en Madrid. Castle se sentó y ella tenía que avisarle como pudiera, ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en el cuello, mientras decía lo más bajo que pudo "emboscada", él solo pudo ver como Kate con los ojos señalo al chico que estaba en el otro dado de la barra.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos ya, me gustaría que mi marido me llevara algún sitio para visitar. –dijo Kate mientras hizo el amago de levantarse. Pero Castle no estaba dispuesto a irse todavía, quería hacer más preguntas, y ahora las iba hacer directas.

-Tranquila cariño, tenemos tiempo de ver más sitios, podemos quedarnos los días que haga falta, siempre tenemos a Rocío para que nos aconseje un nuevo sitio.

-Hay muchas cosas que ver aquí en Sevilla.

-Tú nos puedes ayudar, después de Sevilla donde podríamos ir ¿Rocío? O tendría que llamarte Macarena.

Cuando Rocío y Kate oyeron ese nombre las dos echaron una mirada a Castle. Kate no se podía creer, que se hubiera descubierto así, porque estaba haciendo eso. Los estaban tendiendo una emboscada y él se le ocurre descubrir que saben la verdad sobre ella.

-Yo aconsejaría que lo tomarais con calma, de aquí no hace falta que os mováis. –Hizo un gesto con los ojos señalando algo debajo de la mesa.

Kate sabía que la estaban apuntando con una pistola, y aun así no podían hacer mucho, por instinto ella fue a desenfundar su pistola, pero pensó al llegar a esa parte del cinto "Beckett eres una guiri, estas en España, y estáis en un buen lío". Ella miro a Castle.

-Ahora vamos a pagar y nos vamos a levantar tranquilamente, sin levantar ninguna sospecha, si no queréis que os mate a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, dinero? Te daré lo que quieras, pero deja que ella se vaya, pídeme lo que quieras. –Dijo Castle

-Ya veo que quieres mucho a tu mujercita, pero yo creo que ella no siente lo mismo por ti.

Tengo fotos que lo demuestran.

Pagaron la cuenta y se encaminaron a la salida, cuando salieron detrás de ellos iban, el que les había hecho las fotos, Juanma y en una furgoneta negra sin ventanillas traseras, estaba el recepcionista. Hicieron que se montaran sin levantar sospechas en el furgón, y para que no supieran donde iban les taparon con un pañuelo que contenía cloroformo.

Se despertaron y entre luces y sombras no veían bien, estaban sentados en una silla atados de pies y manos, la primera en despertar fue Beckett.

-Castle, Rick, despierta –Ella empezó a hacer algo de ruido para que él se despertara.

-Umm… Kate ¿qué pasa?

-Que por abrir la boca, nos han secuestrado, estamos encerrados en algún lugar, ¿puedes desatarte? –Ella llevaba un buen rato intentándolo

-Lo intentare. –Él lo intento y si pudo desatarse. Luego fue a desatar a Kate, cuando estaban ya desatados, la puerta se abrió, y apareció el recepcionista.

-¿Que hacéis, pensáis que podréis salir de aquí sin una bala metida en vuestro cuerpo?

-Había que intentarlo –Dijo Castle con ironía.

En ese momento llego Roció, ella directamente apunto a la cabeza de Kate, para que Castle se tomara en serio lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Castle donde tienes los papeles? Si no quieres que tu preciosa Detective muera. –Apunto a la cabeza de Kate y recargo la pistola.

Kate estaba sin habla, Rocío también sabia la verdad sobre ella. ¿Pero de que papeles hablaba?

-Están en la habitación del hotel, pegados en el armario del baño, por si pasaba algo. –Dijo Castle

-Ir a comprobarlo, si es así llamarme.

El recepcionista y el fotógrafo se fueron para comprobar lo que habían dicho.

Rocío, Juanma, Castle y Kate se quedaron en la sala donde estaban, Rocío no paraba de apuntar a Kate, eso hacía que ella estuviera sudando.

-¿Tiene miedo a morir Detective?

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –Pregunto Kate, mientras pensaba como salir de esta.

-Desde esta mañana, cuando….. mire en Internet.

-Entonces sabes que nosotros…..

-Cariño no te preocupes saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.-Dijo Castle para cortarla y no contara todo

En ese momento Kate se sintió valiente, en un movimiento rápido subió las manos para desarmar a Rocío, esta tenía la pistola fuertemente sujeta y no estaba dispuesta a soltarla, forcejearon, la pistola se disparó y se oyó un golpe de un cuerpo cuando cayó al suelo. Las dos mujeres miraron hacia donde había venido el sonido.

Castle estaba tumbado en el suelo con un disparo en el pecho. Kate soltó instintivamente la pistola y corrió hacia donde estaba Castle. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo abrazo.

Castle no podía hablar, sangraba por la boca, la miro sonrió y dio un suspiro. Él dejo de respirar

-¡Castle, Nooooooooo!

Las lágrimas de Beckett empezaron a brotar, un instante después sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO XXXI

Un pitido la hizo despertar, sentía como le reventaba la cabeza de dolor, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba sola, en una habitación, miro hacia los lados y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de un hospital, se miró y tenía puesto algunos sueros y botellas. No podía moverse mucho estaba todavía aturdida, y no entendía mucho como iban los timbres para llamar a alguien, esperaría un poco a ver si entra alguna enfermera. Se quedó de nuevo dormida.

Alguien la estaba sujetando del brazo, y ella abrió los ojos, vio que era una enfermera que le estaba cambiando una de las botellas que tenía. La enfermera cuando vio que había abierto los ojos la dijo algo, pero en español no entendía nada. Ella solo sabía decir cuatro palabras sueltas.

-Hola, no se español –Dijo Kate.

La enfermera entonces empezó a hablar en inglés.

-Hola bella durmiente, ya es hora que se le vean esos ojos verdes que tiene. Tranquila, ahora vendrá el doctor y le informara de todo.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí,

-Llevas 3 días, llegaste inconsciente y muy grave, pero ya te contaran. Si necesitas algo me tocas el timbre y vengo enseguida.-La enfermera ya se iba y Kate la pregunto.

-El día que me trajeron, ¿ingreso alguien más conmigo?

-No, ingresaste tu sola, te encontraron a ti y un cuerpo en un almacén abandonado. –Kate empezó a llorar, ese cuerpo era el de Castle.

Ella no paraba de pensar que si no si hubiera enfrentado a Rocío, a Castle no le hubiera pasado nada. No podía quitarse la imagen de la mirada de Castle y esa sonrisa al verla. Como se lo iba a decir a Alexis y Marta, encima no sabía nada de donde está el cuerpo, necesitaba hablar lo antes posible con Alfonso y Andrés, pero no sabía dónde estaba su ropa, ni su móvil, estaba perdida. La máquina a la que estaba enchufada empezó a pitar más deprisa, y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando, pronto apareció la enfermera, la pincho algo, que hizo que se relajara y cayera en un profundo sueño.

Ella despertó, porque alguien la llamaba

-Kate despierta…. Kate, soy Andrés, despierta.

Ella al oír quien era abrió los ojos e hizo un pequeño gesto, como si se alegrara de ver a alguien conocido. Pero no podía parar de pensar que Castle estaba muerto.

-Hola Kate, tranquila. Estamos aquí para ayudarte

-¿Qué paso? ¿Y Castle?

-Os encontramos en un almacén abandonado a las afueras de Sevilla. Habían pasado tres horas desde que desaparecisteis de aquel Restaurante. Tú estabas con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, estabas inconsciente. Te trajimos al hospital.

-¿Y Castle?

-Bueno Castle… -Él no sabía cómo decirle y saco una carta que llevaba en bolsillo. –Esto me lo dio antes de que todo esto pasara, me dijo que si le pasaba algo te diera esta carta.

Ella la abrió en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, Andrés la dejo sola para que pudiera leer la carta.

"Hola Detective preciosa

Si estás leyendo esta carta, es que algo malo ha ocurrido.

Solo quería decirte, que no llores mucho por mí. No te preocupes por mi hija y mi madre, ellas te quieren como si fueras de la familia. Quería pedirte perdón por cómo te trate cuando íbamos al restaurante y mientras estábamos con ella. Sabía que nos pasaría algo, y que sí tú me odiabas, y no sentirías tanto dolor. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Aunque no pueda estar cerca de ti, piensa que yo estaré contigo en cada momento y que te daré ánimos para que sigas adelante. Te quiero, desde el primer día que te conocí. Yo te esperare hasta el día que aparezcas en el sitio donde seremos eternamente felices. Siempre.

TE QUIERO

Rick Castle "

Beckett no podía parar de llorar, cogió la carta y la abrazo como si pudiera sentir a Castle cerca. Ella recordaba los buenos momentos que habían vivido en comisaría, cuando la traía el café, la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Eso hacía que ella llorara más.

Poco después entro el Doctor, cogió el historial, y se puso a hablar y preguntar en inglés.

-Hola soy el Doctor Vicente Salgado –Extendió la mano para saludarla.

-Hola yo soy…. –Ella hizo lo mismo pero antes intento secarse las lágrimas.- Soy Katherine Beckett. Pero llámeme Kate

-Bueno Kate, no sé si sabe cómo ingreso, pero yo se lo voy a contar. Usted ingreso con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, inconsciente, no sabíamos cuánto tiempo llevaba así. Ha estado tres días en el hospital en coma inducido para poder valorar todos los daños, ya que hemos visto que no tiene nada más, hemos decidido despertarla, si se encuentra bien la daremos el alta mañana

-Y no podría ser hoy mismo, yo me encuentro bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, tengo mucho que hacer y tendré que ir a recoger cosas en el hotel.

-Si no le importa yo preferiría esperar a mañana, es demasiado pronto para que se vaya hoy.

Aunque Kate estaba deseando salir del hospital y volver lo antes posible a Nueva York, sabía que el medico tenía razón y le hizo caso.

Andrés paso cuando el medico se fue.

-Ya me ha dicho el doctor que mañana estarás de vuelta, no te preocupes por nada, ya está todo listo para volver a Madrid, volveremos mañana en cuanto te den el alta.

-Andrés que paso, ¿cogisteis a Roció y sus cómplices?

-Si los detuvimos intentando huir en el aeropuerto, ya están en la comisaría de Madrid. Ahora descansa, mañana hablaremos de todo. Estaré mañana aquí antes de que te puedas ir. Volveremos juntos.

-¿Y Castle, que pasa con él?

-Cómo te he dicho, todo está arreglado –Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

**Espero que os guste. No olvidéis comentar.**


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO XXXII

Al día siguiente como le dijo su médico le dio el alta. Antes de que le firmaran el alta llego Andrés y Alfonso para llevarla a Madrid. Volvieron en el AVE, Kate estaba tan cansada que paso todo el camino dormida. Una vez en la comisaría de Madrid ella pido Alfonso un último favor.

-Quisiera hablar con Rocío, bueno mejor dicho Macarena.

-Ya nos lo imaginábamos y la hemos traído a la sala de interrogatorios, si me acompañas te llevo-Alfonso la hizo un gesto con la mano para que le acompañara

Kate durante un buen rato, se quedó en la sala de observación, mirando lo que hacía Rocío. Ella parecía que no tenía ningún remordimiento por lo que había pasado, Kate solo le pasaban imágenes del forcejeo, el disparo y la mirada de Castle. Decidió que ya era hora de pasar, ya estaba calmada, ahora podría hacer las preguntas.

-Hola Kate, siento lo que paso, pero era la única forma de que esto saliera bien.

-Pues no creo que te haya salido muy bien, te cogieron. –Dijo Kate con rabia y alegría.

-Yo ya estaba sentenciada, solo hice lo que Rick me pidió.

-¿Rick te pidió que le matases? ¿Y qué me matases a mí? –Se estaba alterando, solo quería pegarla

-Veo que todavía no sabes nada de lo que paso. ¿Qué tal está Rick?

Kate poso las manos sobre la mesa y la empujo con rabia, hacia Rocío.

-¿Qué que tal esta? Muerto. Tú lo viste de morir. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

-Kate, Rick no está muerto, todo fue un plan para poderlos salvar.

-¡ ¿Cómo?! –Grito Kate –De que estas hablando.

-El día que quedamos en el Restaurante, Rick me llamo, quedamos antes sin que nadie lo supiese. Él me dijo que había leído la ficha policial, y que sabía que le había engañado hace 14 años, yo entonces decidí contarle la verdad de todo. Él me trajo a comisaría y yo hice un trato con el fiscal, si entregaba a todos y os ayudaba, yo tendría menos años de cárcel.

El trato era hablar de todos los asesinatos y chantajes que hacíamos, como lo hacíamos y por qué los matábamos.

Kate se sentó, estaba perpleja, no sabía si le estaba diciendo la verdad, y porque los demás no se lo habían contado antes.

-Nos hacíamos amigos de las parejas por separado, e intentábamos que fueran infieles, para luego chantajearlos con ello. Al ser amigos de ellos y verse perdidos en este país, les ayudábamos y mientras averiguábamos si tenían separación de bienes, en caso de que uno de ellos muriera quien cobraría el seguro, etc. En el último caso lo que hacíamos era matar a uno de ellos, cobrar el seguro y más tarde matar a la otra persona.

Rick se dio cuenta de que cuando el vino la primera vez a España yo hacía lo mismo, yo iba a por solteros ricos, los hacia que se enamoraran de mi para después cobrar el seguro.

-¿Y por qué a Rick no se lo hiciste?

-A Rick no se lo hice, porque realmente me enamore de él. Le quería y la única formar de dejarle y que no lo mataran era, diciéndole lo que le dije, a los pocos días de irse Rick, yo me iba a Nueva York en busca de él. Pero alguien me traiciono y me detuvieron.

-Pero ahora ya…..ahora ya está muerto, y yo no soy su esposa. Tu estas en la cárcel, y nadie cobrara su seguro.

-Nadie va a cobrar su seguro, él no está muerto, como te dije antes. Nuestro forcejeo, el disparo a Rick, la sangre, todo estaba preparado.

-¡ ¿Cómo?! –Kate no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

-Rick antes de salir de la comisaría trazo un plan para que tú salieras ilesa de todo este asunto. El plan era que iríamos a la cafetería, y cuando dijera mi nombre y el real, yo sacaría la pistola y haría que os secuestraba. Así los demás no sospecharían nada de mí. Cuando Rick fue al baño, fue a prepararse con la bolsa de sangre que yo le había dado por debajo de la mesa sin que tú te enteraras, y otra más pequeña para más tarde metérsela en la boca y pareciera una muerte más real.

-¡ ¿Qué?! –Esta vez Kate chillo.

-Cuando llegamos ellos se encargaron de atarte a ti, y yo a Rick. Así él podría desatarse y ayudarte a ti. Él me dijo que te pusiera la pistola a ti, que tu no podrías aguantar he intentarías quitármela. Las balas que llevaba esa pistola eran de fogueo. Tú y yo forcejeamos y yo disparé la pistola. Mientras Rick mordió la bolsa y la de su corazón estallo. Cuando tú lo viste solo tuve que darte con una pala en la cabeza y dejarte inconsciente para que todos creyeran que os había matado. Intentamos huir, pero nos pillaron en el aeropuerto. Una vez más.

Kate se dio cuenta de que una lágrima le corría por la mejilla. Se la seco y pregunto a Rocío.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Entonces Rick está vivo?

-Sí. Aunque no lo creas, creo que Rick ha sido el único hombre del que me he enamorado, y no podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa lo han matado. Aunque él nunca me perdone por todo lo que le hice, sé que si te llegara a ti a pasar algo, me odiaría más de lo que ya hace.

-Pero si está vivo donde está, porque no está aquí, donde está.

-Eso ya no lo sé, lo único que me dijo es que si te volvía a ver y me preguntabas te dijera que te estaría esperando en el fin del mundo. Que tú sabrías donde es e irías a buscarle.

Kate se levantó de un salto, sabia donde le estaba diciendo. Llamo a la puerta y se la abrieron, ella corrió para ir en busca de Alonso y Andrés, tenían que decirle donde podría encontrar o como ir a donde estaba Castle.

Cuando se acercó, vio que Alonso tenía un papel y se lo estaba entregando.

-Creo que buscas esto. Siento no habértelo dado antes, pero Castle insistió que no te lo diera hasta que no hablaras con ella.

Kate se lo arranco de la mano y lo abrió.

"Hola detective preciosa

Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto, pero en caso de que no hubiera salido el plan, tú tenías que creer de verdad que yo estaba muerto, por tu propia seguridad, espero que me perdones.

Llama al número que hay abajo y di quien eres, ellos te traerán hasta donde yo estoy. Nos vemos pronto. Siempre

689-74-74-74

RICK CASTLE "

Kate cogió el teléfono que había en la mesa y se puso a marcar. Poco después en comisaría había un hombre que venía preguntando por ella. Salió a la calle y vio como una limusina estaba esperándola en la puerta, el hombre que fue a buscarla la abrió la puerta para que ella entrara, antes de entrar miro hacia atrás y vio como Alfonso y Andrés la decían adiós. Ella se volvió y los abrazo.

-Gracias por todo, si alguna vez vais a Nueva York, no dudéis en llamarme.

-Encantados de haberte conocido, y sentimos lo de la mentira que te tuvimos que hacer.

-Ya no importa.-Ella se abrazó de nuevo y los beso. Entro en el coche rumbo al fin del mundo.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO XXXIII

Estaba impaciente por ver a Castle, no sabia si iba a matarlo ella con sus propias manos o se echaría en sus brazos. Lo único que necesitaba era ver que de verdad estaba vivo. Llego al pueblo donde Macario la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa y un caballo para ella. Después de despedir al chófer, saludar a Macario estaba deseando llegar donde hacia unos días, había pasado los mejores momentos con Castle. Después de hacer el camino durante una hora, Macario la hizo que bajara la dio un papel que llevaba y se despidió de ella.

"Ya estas aquí Amorcito. Ves a la cabaña, he ido a por leña, volveré lo antes posible. Siempre. Rick Castle"

Kate se dirigió hacia la cabaña, al entrar vio que estaba como la habían dejado la ultima vez, parecía que allí no había estado nadie, desde la ultima vez que ellos habían estado. Ella miraba por la ventana salía de la cabaña, estaba impaciente por verle, pero no llegaba. Decidió sentarse en la cima de la montaña, para ver la vista que tenía el horizonte, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que tenia alguien detrás de ella. Castle carraspeo.

-Detective preciosa –Ella se volvió, como si tuviera un resorte se levanto se volvió, y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

Castle se quedo paralizado, puso la mano, donde ella le había dado, le dolía más el corazón que la bofetada.

-Esto por haberme hecho pensar que te mate –Dijo Kate llorando, al ver que la bofetada había sido mas fuerte de lo que ella en un principio quería, se acerco a él, esperando que la reacción de él seria devolvérsela. Pero Castle la cogió por la cintura, y por el cuello, y la beso con pasión, cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos

-Kate lo siento, se que me lo merezco, pero no vuelvas hacerlo.

-Lo siento Rick, no se que me ha pasado, te juro que no volverá a pasar. –Ella miro hacía abajo, estaba avergonzada. Él la subió la cara para mirarla a los ojos

-Esta bien –La abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, durante unos minutos -¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Castle a ¿que parte del viaje te refieres? A la vuelta a Madrid, pensando que tu estabas muerto, que volvía a Nueva York con tu cadáver, o…..

Castle la beso, para que se callara, ella empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y chillaba.

-Esta bien preciosa, te cuento todo, pero tranquilízate, ya estamos los dos, ya ha pasado todo. Vamos a sentarnos.

-De acuerdo

-Cuando descubrí la verdad sobre Macarena, no te voy a negar que me hizo mucho daño el saber que tu ya lo sabias y no habías confiado en mi. Entonces decidí que no te pondría mas en peligro, si esa mujer había estado en la cárcel por asesinar, no podía permitir que descubriera que tu eras policía, porque ataría cabos y te mataría, se que ella no dudaría en hacerlo, ya no tiene nada que perder.

Fui a hablar con ella y le conté todo lo que había descubierto, la ofrecí un trato para ayudarla y que ella fuera la menos perjudicada de todos sus cómplices. Ella en un principio se negaba, pero entonces yo la dije que si era verdad que me había querido o me quería, que aceptara el trato y nos ayudara. Al final ella accedió. Llame a Alfonso y Andrés para contárselo y que ella se entregara, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió la idea de mi muerte, ya que Macarena nos dijo que ellos nos matarían. Todos sabíamos del plan menos tú. La carta que te entrego Andrés te la escribí, después de que tú me llamaras, la discusión del hotel, la decisión de dejar la comisaría cuando volvamos, etc.… todo era parte del plan. Tenias que creértelo para que se te viera triste y disgustada, ya que si te hubiera dicho la verdad, no hubieras actuado de la misma forma.

-¿No confías en mi? Yo hubiera ayudado….

-Kate se que parece, que no confió en ti, y no es cierto, en quien no confiaba era en Macarena, después de mentirme no podía arriesgarme a que te hiciera algo. Ella solo quería ver como sufrías, igual que ella cuando no pudo ir a buscarme hace 14 años. Tenia miedo de que ella tuviera un ápice de duda y decidiera traicionar nuestro pacto. Así que hasta que no estuvimos seguros de que todos estaban entre rejas, no te dijimos la verdad. Tú tenías que creértelo y demostrarlo. Lo siento, pero era la única forma que tenia de protegerte, perdóname por todo lo que has sufrido estos días. –La cogió entre sus manos la cara y la beso.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que nunca me volverás hacer esto. No sabes lo que he llorado, desde que me dijiste que terminábamos en el hotel, era como si me hubieras arrancado el corazón y lo hubieras pisoteado. Confiaba en ti, me costo tanto reconocer lo que siento por ti, y a la mas mínima me dejabas….- Kate empezó a llorar. Castle la abrazo para calmarla.

-Te lo juro, no me separare de ti, recuerda pase lo que pase ALWAYS.

Kate al oír esta palabra se tranquilizo, miro a Castle y le hizo un gesto afirmativo, ella sabia que le decía la verdad.

-Bueno ahora que ya esta todo hablado, y solucionado, ¿que tal si comemos algo? –Dijo Castle, intentando levantarse. Pero ella se lo impidió y se subió encima de él. Y le arranco la camisa, haciendo que los botones saltaran por los aires.

-Como que esta todo solucionado, tu no tienes ninguna cicatriz de tu disparo –Ella le hacia círculos con el dedo, donde supuestamente había recibido el disparo. – Pero yo tengo una brecha con 10 puntos en la cabeza, fuiste capaz de dejar que me atizara y casi me mata. Así que eso me lo tienes que recompensar de alguna forma. –Ella le miro mordiéndose el labio, a la vez que levantaba una ceja.

Castle la miro y se quedo pensativo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo te lo recompensare todos los días, te lo juro, pero ahora no puede ser. Se que el medico te aconsejo que no hicieras esfuerzos, y no pienso jugar con tu salud.

Eso provoco a Beckett, hizo que pusiera una cara de asesina en serie, le cogió de la oreja y dijo.

-¿Qué no piensas jugar con mi que….? –Se la retorció un poco más

-Manzanas, ¡ay! –El intentaba que ella le soltara pero sin éxito.

-Me haces creer que me dejas, que te he matado, me dan un golpe en la cabeza que me deja KO durante varios días, me entero de que estas vivo, vengo a buscarte al fin del mundo, me llamas AMORCITO y dices ¿qué no piensas jugar con mi salud?

-Es que te quiero demasiado. ¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Además con tantas prisas, los nervios y todo lo que paso, los condones me los deje en Sevilla.

Ella le suelta mientras suspira con resignación, le da un beso. Se levanta y va en dirección a la laguna. Castle se queda mirando y la dice:

-Kate ¿donde vas?

-Ahora soy yo la que necesita un baño en la laguna.

-Kate nooooo! El agua ya sabes que esta helada, podrías…..- Castle sale corriendo hacia ella, logra alcanzarla y la hace que se gire.

-O me das lo que quiero o me muero por hipotermia. Tú decides gatito.

Era la primera vez que veía a kate en esa situación. Estaba dispuesta arriesgarse hacerlo sin protección. Y sabia que lo decía muy enserio, también seria capaz de meterse a la laguna.

-Esta bien como tu quieras, pero tendrás que esperar unos 10 minutos. Tenemos algo que hacer y después te recompensare, seré tu esclavo lo que tu quieras. Pero necesito que esperes 10 minutos.

-Vale. ¿Y que es lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Vamos a la cabaña nos esperan.

-Nos esperan ¿Los pingüinos y osos polares?

-Ahora lo veras.

Llegaron a la cabaña, Castle encendió su portátil, cuando todo estaba preparado saludo a los que allí estaban,

-Hola Señor Beckett, Mama, Calabaza, Montgomery, chicos y Lannie –Kate pensaba que Castle le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al girar el ordenador, vio que todos los que el nombraba estaban en la pantalla.

-Hola –Dijeron todos al unísono

Kate se quedo boquiabierta, no sabia si era en directo o era un vídeo.

-Katie ¿hija estas bien?

-Si papá, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien. Castle me cuida bien.

-Eso esperamos –Dijeron Ryan, Esposito y Lannie. Al unísono y cuadrándose como porteros de discoteca

-Bueno tenemos poco tiempo, recordar que solo tenemos unos 5 minutos para hablar, y ya hemos gastado uno. –Dijo Castle.

Empezaron hacer preguntas todos y cuando mas distraída estaba Kate, Castle se puso al lado de ella con una rodilla en el suelo, extendiendo sus manos, donde había una cajita.

Kate se dio cuenta y se quedo sin habla, miraba a Castle y luego al ordenador, no se esperaba esto.

-Se que es temprano para lo que voy hacer, que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que estamos juntos, pero estos días que he pasado sin ti, me han hecho para darme cuenta que no quiero estar ni un minuto mas, sin tenerte cerca, sin despertarme y que no estés a mi lado. Quiero recordar este viaje a España como el viaje que me cambio la vida, el viaje que me hizo ser feliz para siempre. Como te dije quiero ir a tu ritmo y no presionar nada, quiero que estés segura de lo que hacemos, es pronto para casarnos, así que toma este anillo como un "¿Quieres vivir conmigo?".

Todos miraban a Kate, Esperaban la respuesta. Ella solo miraba los ojos de Castle, no decía nada, solo pensaba en esos momentos que habían vivido juntos, en los que había estado pensando en que Castle estaba muerto y no lo volvería a ver. Eso hizo que ella reaccionara. Se arrodillo para ponerse a su altura y empezó a llorar.

-No podría soportar que me volvieras a dejar, cuando me creí que estabas muerto y no te volvería a ver, me hizo darme cuenta que es mejor… -Ella le miro a los ojos, miro a todos, vio sus caras, todos decían en sus miradas, "dilo yaaaaa". Entonces se dirigió a ellos y le dijo. –¿Chicos, le partiréis las piernas? ¿Y tu Lannie le destrozaras las manos para que no pueda volver a escribir? –Ellos no entendía a que venia eso, Castle dijo.

-Kate se acaba el tiempo, y quisiera que ellos vieran lo que sucede.

-Papa, Martha, y como no Alexis, os quiero y…- Ella se volvió a Castle le miro.

-Por dios Katie, que vas hacer que tu padre le de un infarto. Dilo ya –Dijo Lannie -Como decía, me ha hecho darme cuenta que es mejor que ni se te ocurra dejarme. O tendrás que vértelas con ellos.

-¿Eso quiere decir? -Dijo Alexis.

-Eso quiere decir que hay alguien mas en tu casa y a partir de ahora soy tu madrastra. Si tu me dejas claro.

-Siiii- Todos aplaudieron.

Ella cogió a Castle y le beso. Entre besos, se decían te quiero, se abrazaban. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que la comunicación se había cortado.

Recogieron el ordenador mientras hablaban.

-Rick no me dijiste que aquí no había cobertura.

-Si, pero Macario, es un buen amigo y un buen Hacker, esto lo ha hecho el.

-Venga ya Castle, ese tío hacker y yo entonces soy la reina de Inglaterra.-Ella no podía creer lo que el decía, ese tío, mas bien parecía que no había visto la ciudad en su vida, y menos un ordenador.

-Aunque no te lo creas, las apariencias engañan, Macario es uno de los Hacker mas buscados en el mundo, ha llegado a meterse en la Nasa. Y sin dejar rastro. Así que majestad, acepte mis disculpas. –Castle se acerco a ella, la cogió por la cintura y la beso.-Creo que necesitabas algo hace 10 minutos. Y esos 10 minutos pasaron, ¿aún lo necesitas?

-No –Dijo Kate cortante

-Entonces ahora soy yo el que necesita…-Kate le beso, mientras se quitaba la camiseta para quedarse en sujetador

-Ahora necesito más, por la espera. ¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda de estar aquí?

-En dos días sale nuestro avión de vuelta.

-Pues espero que hayas repuesto tus fuerzas, porque me pienso cobrar cada una de las cosas que me hiciste, y ya sabes como ¿no? –Dijo con una ceja levantada y su sonrisa.

-Antes que nada quiero darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias por que?

-Has conseguido, que relacione España contigo, y no con…

-Shhhh –puso un dedo en su boca -no quiero hablar mas, aquí solo estamos tu y yo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo –Ella lo abrazo por el cuello, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de él y empezó a besarle, ella noto que él se excitaba. Le miro y dijo.

-¿Preparado para pagar tus deudas?

-No pienso dejar ni una, e incluso las pagare dobles si hace falta.

Durante los dos días que les quedaba, hicieron el amor, pasearon, disfrutaron de los amaneceres y atardeceres, sin preocuparse por nada más, que lo que pasaba en ese momento. Ya tendrían tiempo de volver a la rutina, ahora tocaba disfrutar, de unas mini-vacaciones juntos, un día allí, era como un año de relación, en dos días, se habían puesto al día de sus vidas, habían aprovechado hasta el ultimo minuto de su relación, por primera vez se sentían plenamente felices.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>PUES HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.<strong>

**ME GUSTARÍA AGRADECÉRSELO A : Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, queenmeri, Aqua Rules, cargarpe, Sele-castle, Becks23, OBVIO, BEA, Hayatotakumi, .bones, Guest. **

**Y COMO NO A CherieCurie y su compañera de clase.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, PARA LOS QUE ESCRIBIMOS FIC ES MUY IMPORTANTE SABER LA OPINION VUESTRAS. GRACIAS Y PRONTO HABRA OTRO FIC. **


End file.
